


Невидимые силы

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Arson, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Vacation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: Старая знакомая Дирка просит их с Тоддом приехать в Массачусетс, чтобы расследовать серию загадочных пожаров. Старые пожарные вышки возгораются без видимых причин, и способности Дирка в разгадывании тайн могут очень помочь. Когда они приезжают на место, все вокруг считают их парочкой, и во благо расследования они решают никого не переубеждать. В конечном итоге, им приходится притворяться, что они встречаются, и это разжигает чувства Тодда к Дирку.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forces Unseen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155822) by [oneprotagonistshort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneprotagonistshort/pseuds/oneprotagonistshort). 



> Святая корова, это мой Биг Бэнг! (аналог нашей ФБ, как я понимаю *прим. переводчика) Было действительно удивительно работать над этим фиком, во многом благодаря моему удивительному художнику, бете, музе и другу mango.  
> Довольно многое из того, что упоминается в этом фике, основано на реальных вещах, поэтому я создал справочный пост для визуальных ссылок, карт, рецептов и всего прочего (автор поправил ссылочку)) https://oneprotagonistshort.tumblr.com/forcesunseenref)! Тем не менее, я взял на себя большую художественную свободу с историей, языком, географией и самими вышками, так что материал в фике вдохновлен реальной жизнью, но не на 100% верен ей. Особая благодарность Джеку за идею использовать пожарные вышки; Джек, если ты читаешь это, пожалуйста, прекрати сейчас же или, по крайней мере, не говори мне, если ты это делаешь. У фандомной!Бри много секретов.  
> Также стоит отметить: сайт Дирка (вот увидите!) лучше всего смотреть на рабочем столе (это так, там большая картинка)) *прим. переводчика).  
> Пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь, я получил массу удовольствия, и я надеюсь, что вам фиктоже понравится!
> 
> Вставлю сюда, наверное, комментарий переводчика)  
> Я считаю, что в таком замечательном фандоме преступно мало макси! Так что, раз я не могу написать еще один, буду переводить)  
> Согласие автора получено.  
> Также, экстры будут вставлены в фик в качестве отдельных глав, чтобы собрать всю работу в одном месте)

В Сиэтле был октябрь, прохладный и серый, тучи укрывали вершину горы Рейнир, а дождя было ровно столько, чтобы напомнить всем, что через несколько недель стоит готовиться к зиме. Тодду было скучно, Дирк был беспокоен, а Фара была готова убить их обоих. Скука делала Тодда ворчливым, и то, что Дирк не мог застыть или замолчать больше, чем на двадцать минут только усугубляло ситуацию. Фара же просто хотела, чтобы они оба сдали ей свои финансовые отчеты, но, кажется никто не хотел рассчитывать ничего за месяц, когда у них не случилось настоящих расходов по делу. Тодд был готов съесть те пятнадцать баксов, которые он потратил бы на закуски во время засады, если бы это означало, что ему не придется заниматься бумажной работой, но Фара была неумолима.  
Не стоило говорить, что атмосфера в офисе была напряженная. Тодд дошел до ручки спустя пять минут прослушивания того, как Дирк медленно сдирал фольгу с шоколадной монетки.  
– Разверни ее или оставь в покое, – буркнул он. Его лишь частично бесило то, что у Дирка была шоколадка, которой он не собирался делиться. – Если ты сорвешь фольгу, у тебя все равно останется шоколад.  
Дирку хватило наглости выглядеть оскорбленным.  
– И рискнуть потенциальными уликами? – спросил он. – Думаю, нет.  
– Это шоколадная монетка, которую ты купил в магазине «Все по доллару», – с нажимом сказал Тодд. – Там наверняка даже шоколад не настоящий.  
– Это ты – не настоящий шоколад, – парировал Дирк, даже не поднимая взгляда. В этом ответе не было смысла, но Тодд все равно кинул в него карандашом.  
– Эй! – сказала Фара со своего места, которое было настолько далеко от столов Дирка и Тодда, насколько было физически возможно, если не выставлять стол в окно. – Мне вас рассадить?  
– Нет, – пробормотали они оба, с достаточным раскаяньем, чтобы Фара оставила их в покое.  
По офису разлилась угрюмая тишина, и в этот момент, словно из ниоткуда, на столе Дирка начал звонить телефон. Это было неожиданно сразу по нескольким причинам, главная из которых была в том, что у них у каждого был свой номер, но они все еще ожидали готовых визиток, так что никому еще не давали свои номера. Дирк слегка обеспокоенно посмотрел на телефон, а потом поднял взгляд на Тодда и Фару, будто не знал, что делать.  
– Наверное, тебе стоит ответить, – сказал Тодд.  
– Точно, точно, – ответил Дирк и снял трубку. – Алло? – после этого он замолчал, а потом воскликнул, – Адриенна, ma chérie! Как ты?  
Тодд не был готов ни к звонку, ни к тому, что Дирк будет так рад, ни к языку, на котором Дирк поздоровался со своим собеседником, который, как решил Тодд, был французским. Судя по лицу Фары, для нее все тоже было неожиданностью. Дирк продолжил болтать, в основном угукая между длинными паузами.  
Дирк на мгновение отодвинул трубку от уха и спросил Тодда:  
– Что ты думаешь о Массачусетсе?  
– Он нормальный, наверное, – удивленно ответил Тодд. – У них, вроде, есть… Данкин Донатс и суп из моллюсков.  
– Отлично, – сказал Дирк, а потом вернулся к телефону. – Да, звучит чудесно. Завтра? Прекрасно! Тогда увидимся, – он повесил трубку, а потом триумфально улыбнулся Тодду и Фаре. – У нас есть дело!

*

Они тут же покинули офис, Дирк почти потащил Тодда домой, в их совместную квартиру с двумя спальнями дальше по улице. Он попросил Фару следить за почтой, прежде чем они ушли, сказал что-то о плане путешествия и билетах, которые надо будет распечатать. Тодд все еще не был уверен в том, что происходит, когда открыл дверь квартиры и зашел внутрь.  
– Так что, мы отправляемся в Массачусетс? – спросил он, пока Дирк выволакивал их чемоданы из кладовки на середину гостиной. – Почему?  
– Адриенна – моя хорошая подруга, – сказал Дирк, на самом деле, ничего не объяснив. – Она преподает в университете на западе Массачусетса, и я расследовал одно дело для нее несколько лет назад. Она преподает в Смите (1) с 1932, и я помог ей разгадать тайну кражи кленового сиропа. Не самую известную, очевидно, но она все еще была категорически незаконная.  
Тодд даже не знал, с чего начать, так что решил спросить сперва:  
– И сколько вообще было краж кленового сиропа? – он взял чемодан из рук Дирка.  
Чемодан Дирка, очевидно, был неоновым монстром, покрытым ананасами.  
– Больше, чем ты думаешь, – ответил он. – Мне понадобились недели, но я разобрался, в конце концов. О, поспорить могу, что там сейчас очень красиво. Это очень милый район, я прожил там почти год.  
Учитывая то, что Тодд знал о Дирке, до Сиэтла он нигде не задерживался дольше, чем на шесть месяцев. На самом деле, Тодд был очень взволнован тем, что Дирк остался, потому что он знал, что у Дирка никогда до этого не было дома, и они с Фарой и всеми его друзьями старались создать для него дом. Так что Тодд почти ревновал к месту, которое смогло завладеть вниманием Дирка настолько, что он провел там так много времени.  
– Оу, – сказал Тодд, стряхнув с себя это ощущение и утаскивая чемодан к себе в комнату. – Так что мы собираемся расследовать? Завтраки на восточном побережье?  
– На самом деле, – сказал Дирк, пытаясь вытянуть ручку из своего ананасового безумия в виде чемодана, – я думаю, скорее деревья. Или леса. Я не стал сильно расспрашивать.  
Даже бирка на чемодане была в форме ананаса, и Тодд уже планировал, как будет все время идти в десяти футах впереди Дирка.  
Тайна, окружавшая тайну, не слишком удивила Тодда.  
– Значит, мы вылетаем в Массачусетс, чтобы встретиться с пожилой леди-профессором, и мы совершенно не знаем, зачем?  
– Адриенна не позвала бы нас по пустякам, – уверил его Дирк. – Я доверяю ей, и к тому же, она платит за все. Это почти отпуск.  
Тодд был не настолько убежден, насколько Дирк хотел бы, но если Дирк доверял этой женщине, то он тоже будет. К тому же, он никогда не отказывался от халявы.  
– Хорошо, – согласился он, в конце концов. – Все лучше, чем просиживать задницу в офисе.

*

В отличие от Дирка, который покидал разную одежду в чемодан, веря, что она как-нибудь подойдет, у Тодда не было инстинкта, суперсил или чего-то такого, чтобы собирать вещи. Он никогда не бывал в Новой Англии раньше, а его опыт общения с восточным побережьем ограничивался одним отвратительным весенним отпуском в Делавере. Он проверил погоду, и похоже, Дирк был прав, несколько ближайших недель она должна была быть прекрасной. «Сухая, прохладная и ясная» – так говорил прогноз погоды, и Тодд не собирался с ним спорить.  
Он покидал в чемодан несколько пар джинсов, рубашек и футболок, а еще несколько курток и худи, чтобы надеть, если станет холодно. Также, он взял крепкую пару ботинок и, поспорив внутренне с самим собой, он взял вторую, постарше, из шкафа. Если они будут бродить по лесам, им нужна будет обувь для прогулок, и он был уверен, что Дирк не возьмет ничего подходящего. После этого остались только носки, боксеры, запасная зубная щетка и все, что еще могло понадобиться. Дирк не сказал, на какой срок они уезжают, что означало, что он не знает, так что Тодд решил подготовиться дней на десять.  
Он высунулся в коридор, чтобы увидеть, что дверь в комнату Дирка была открыта, и из нее достаточно громко звучит песня Карли Рей Джепсен, с которой у Тодда была любовь/ненависть, так что он слышал ее из своей комнаты. Он постучался к Дирку, прежде чем войти, но это была скорее привычка, не более. Дирк с самого первого дня дал понять, что Тодду всегда рады у него в комнате.  
– Эй, – сказал он, садясь на кровать рядом с открытым чемоданом Дирка. – Помочь собираться? Я довольно компактный.  
Дирк посмеялся над очевидной шуткой.  
– У меня все хорошо, но спасибо, Тодд, – сказал он, – я как раз заканчиваю.  
– Отлично! – сказал Тодд. – Так, эм, Адриенна уточняла что-нибудь?  
– Только что нам не стоит беспокоиться о проживании. Или еде. Или транспорте. О деньгах, в общем, правда. Она очень богата, так что она проследит, чтобы о нас позаботились.  
– Окей, – сказал Тодд, не чувствуя, что что-то понял, – но, типа… куда мы едем? Ты хоть знаешь, в каком аэропорту мы сядем?  
Дирк не поднял взгляда от носков в своих руках.  
– Нортгемптон, – сказал он. – Американский, очевидно. Он весьма отличается от английского, но у каждого есть свое очарование. Полагаю, мы прилетим в Коннектикут, Хартфорд не очень далеко. Мы встретимся с Адриенной недалеко от Колледжа Смит послезавтра и получим от нее инструкции там.  
– И ты познакомился с ней…  
– На деле о краже кленового сиропа, – подтвердил Дирк. – Кто-то вломился в местный сахарный склад и ушел с продуктами из кленового сиропа на больше, чем двадцать тысяч долларов.  
Звучало, как безумное количество денег, которые можно потратить на сироп, но Тодд все еще покупал местный в Таргете, так что он не был уверен, что достаточно подкован, чтобы делать выводы. Он пожал плечами, забывая об этом, по крайней мере, на данный момент.  
– Когда выезжаем?

*

На следующее утро ровно в десять Фара подобрала их на внедорожнике компании. Она распечатала все их документы, в которые входили билеты на самолет, информация об аренде машины и подтверждение о бронировании номера на две ночи в отеле Нортгемптона. Самолет вылетал в полдень, и учитывая пересадку, поездку из Хартфорда и часовые пояса, они должны были приехать довольно поздно.  
– Почему я еду сзади? – спросил Тодд по пути в аэропорт, высовываясь между сиденьями Фары и Дирка.  
Фара вздохнула, явно намекая Тодду на то, что оценила бы мгновение мира и тишины.  
– Дирк едет спереди, потому что сдал свой отчет о расходах, – сказала она притворно спокойным голосом, которым никогда никого не могла обмануть.  
Дирк самодовольно рассмеялся, и Тодд пнул его сиденье. Фара повернула к парковке чуть более резко, чем было необходимо, и остаток дороги прошел более-менее тихо. Она скорее приостановилась, чем запарковалась, и Дирк с Тоддом выкатились наружу.  
– Спасибо, Фара! – сказал Тодд, вытаскивая их чемоданы из багажника.  
Дирк разговаривал с ней через открытое пассажирское окно, держа билеты в руке.  
– Хорошо, – сказал он, – так, мы позвоним тебе, как только зарегистрируемся и…  
– Звучит хорошо, – прервала его Фара. – Пока, ребята, хорошего полета!  
И она стартовала быстрее, чем Дирк и Тодд успели сказать что-то в ответ, а Тодд точно услышал «You Oughta Know» Аланис Мориссетт, которая заиграла из динамиков.  
– Не думаю, что могу как-то сделать полет безопасней, – отстраненно сказал Дирк, наблюдая за тем, как Фара уезжает. – Не то, чтобы лично я мог бы не дать самолету перестать работать или пилоту умереть по необъяснимым причинам.  
– Чувак, – сказал Тодд, внезапно вспоминая, почему он ненавидит летать. И вся статистика о том, что поездка на машине до аэропорта зачастую опаснее самого полета никогда не заставляли его чувствовать себя лучше. – Мы могли бы, типа, не говорить о том, как разбиваются самолеты?  
Дирк с любопытством посмотрел на него.  
– Тодд, – сказал он, – ты, что, боишься летать?  
– Нет, – торопливо сказал Тодд, и судя по поднятым бровям Дирка, он не прозвучал убедительно. – Я просто не люблю думать о том, что мы будем путешествовать буквально через всю страну в небольшой коробочке под давлением на высоте тысяч футов над землей, – брови Дирка поднялись еще на чуточку. – Ладно, забудь, просто пошли.  
Регистрацию они прошли без проблем, что удивило Тодда, учитывая то, что билеты Дирка были забронированы на имя, которое он до этого ни разу не слышал. Но у Дирка был подходящий ему паспорт, и он спокойно прошел проверку за стойкой и у безопасности, так что Тодд очень старался вести себя нормально и не спрашивать ничего вслух. Они смогут поговорить об этом позже, если это окажется важно.  
Когда они отправились к своему выходу, Тодд постарался продолжать идти впереди Дирка, чтобы его не видели вместе с ужасным чемоданом и подходящей к нему подушкой для шеи. Тодд не знал о подушке, иначе он бы выкинул ее предварительно. Он старался размеренно идти по терминалу, но на половине пути до их выхода Дирк умудрился его догнать.  
– Куда ты так спешишь? – спросил он, немного задыхаясь. – Мы же не опаздываем.  
– Это из-за твоего чемодана, – признал Тодд, все еще смотря прямо перед собой. – Я не хочу, чтобы меня с ним видели.  
– Почему нет, что с ним не так?  
– Он ужасен.  
– Нет! Он тропический!  
– Дирк, мы едем в Новую Англию.  
– Ну а в твоем чемодане дырка, так может это мне нужно его стыдиться.  
– Не я хожу с подушкой для шеи.  
На это Дирк фыркнул.  
– Полет будет долгим, Тодд. Ты сам захочешь такую еще до того, как мы долетим до Чикаго.  
Это положило конец дискуссии, и Тодд действительно притормозил, но все еще старался держаться от чемодана настолько далеко, насколько мог. Это не очень помогло, когда они дошли до выхода, и ему пришлось остановиться, чтобы Дирк сходил в туалет, чтобы наполнить свою бутылку водой, но, по крайней мере, он мог утешать себя тем, что он пытался.  
Они вошли в самолет почти сразу, как подошли к выходу, встав в очередь с остальными пассажирами первого класса. Тодд раньше никогда не летал первым классом, но его радость улетучилась, стоило им войти в самолет и услышать шипение рециркулируемого воздуха, которое напомнило ему, что им придется провести несколько часов в небольшом цилиндре под давлением. Он тяжело сглотнул, и Дирк, наверное, это заметил, потому что после того, как он положил оба чемодана в багажный отсек, он сел в кресло у окна, не задавая вопросов.  
– Знаешь, – сказал он после того, как они уселись, – я целую неделю работал стюардом.  
– Не могу представить тебя в такой роли, – сказал Тодд, но с благодарностью принял повод отвлечься и улыбнулся.  
Дирк улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Нет, правда! В смысле, той авиакомпании технически не существовало, и я никогда даже не был в самолете, но мне пришлось пройти все тренировки, – мимо них прошла стюардесса, проверяя пассажиров позади, и Дирк заговорщицки зашептал. – Это было удачно, потому что мне никогда не нравилась униформа. Можешь себе представить? Она же ужасна.  
Тодд слегка повернул голову, чтобы проследить за стюардессой.  
– Ага, – сказал он, – не представляю тебя в юбке-карандаше.  
– Это исключено, – сказал Дирк так серьезно, что было ясно, что он думал об этом. – У меня неподходящие бедра.  
Тодд рассмеялся, и все остальное время до взлета они разгоряченно обсуждали чем отличается шейный платок от аскота (2). И он оглянуться не успел, как они уже были готовы взлететь, а самолет катился по взлетной полосе. Тодд слегка напрягся, но Дирк опустил шторку на иллюминаторе, прежде чем взять его за руку. Тодд чувствовал себя глупо, самолеты были частью современной жизни, и как взрослый, он должен был с ними неплохо справляться, но, когда колеса оторвались от асфальта, он зажмурился и был невероятно благодарен за руку Дирка в своей.

*

Стало чуть получше, когда они оказались в воздухе, и Тодд расслабился достаточно, чтобы послушать музыку. Он слегка задремал, а потом окончательно уснул, потому что проснулся от того, что кто-то раскрыл откидной столик перед ним. Он потянулся и потер глаза, а Дирк виновато улыбнулся.  
– Прости, – сказал он, – не хотел тебя будить. Я подумал, ты захочешь выпить, так что заказал тебе имбирный виски.  
Тодд с благодарностью принял напиток, странно довольный тем, что Дирк запомнил, что из алкоголя он любит помимо пива.  
– Спасибо, – сказал он, стараясь не выпить все залпом.  
– Нам еще примерно час до Чикаго, – сказал Дирк. – У нас должно быть достаточно времени, чтобы поесть, прежде чем мы вылетим в Хартфорд.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Тодд. Он не хотел проводить времени в воздухе больше, чем было необходимо. – Ты вообще поспал?  
Дирк покачал головой.  
– Нет, – сказал он, – я нашел очень залипательную игру для телефона. Она называется Кэнди Краш, и я буквально не могу остановиться, хотя застрял на одном уровне на полчаса.  
Тодд рассмеялся, он был знаком с этой проблемой.  
– Давай я тебе помогу, – сказал он, наклоняясь ближе к Дирку и забирая у него телефон.  
Они провели весь оставшийся полет перед экраном, разрабатывая стратегии, пока Тодд снова чуть не заработал панический, а то и того хуже, приступ парарибулита, пока они садились. Дирк снова держал его за руку, и они в безопасности добрались до своего выхода.

*

Им как раз хватило времени в О’Хэйр, чтобы взять по молочному коктейлю и куриным стрипсам, прежде чем прихватить немного карамельного попкорна и пойти искать свой выход. Пассажиры первого класса могли сразу пройти на борт, что в случае Тодда скорее было проклятием, чем благословением. Он смотрел, как ряды позади них наполняются людьми с растущей тревогой, стараясь спрятать трясущиеся руки. Что-то позади упало с громким звуком, и Тодд подпрыгнул, до белых костяшек вцепляясь в ручки кресла.  
Дирк постарался отвлечь Тодда, взяв его руку в свои и вырисовывая на ней успокаивающие круги.  
– Кто-то уронил чемодан, – тихо сказал он, как если бы говорил с испуганным животным. – С тобой все будет в порядке.  
– Ненавижу это, – сказал Тодд, будто это до сих пор не было очевидно. – Когда я в машине или автобусе и слышу странный звук, я могу, в общем, понять, что случилось, но, если что-то пойдет не так в воздухе, нам всем пиздец. Тридцать тысяч футов вниз, пока ты горишь – долгий срок.  
– Мы не упадем с неба, – успокоил его Дирк, пока его палец продолжал выписывать круги по ладони Тодда. – К тому же, вселенная не пустила бы меня на этот самолет, если бы я не должен был быть здесь.  
Это утешало лишь немного, но Тодду почему-то стало лучше.  
– Дирк… – начал он, но прежде, чем он успел закончить мысль, стюарды начали готовить самолет ко взлету.  
Дирк не отпускал руку Тодда, пока пилот не отключил знак «пристегните ремни».

*

Полет в Хартфорд был тяжелым, начиная с сильной турбулентности, после которой у Тодда случился небольшой срыв, который мог перерасти в приступ, если бы Дирк не достал из кармана небольшую баночку его лекарств и не подал ему. Тодд пометил себе спросить позже у Дирка, как долго он носит с собой дополнительные таблетки от парарибулита, но сейчас он устроился в кресле поудобнее, неохотно приняв от Дирка его отвратительную подушку для шеи, чтобы провалиться в сон.

*

Приземлились они без происшествий, но Тодд все равно почти выбежал из самолета, в восторге от того, что снова может стоять на твердой почве. За окнами аэропорта Коннектикута было темно, напоминая Тодду о смене часовых поясов.  
– Тут гораздо приятней днем, – сказал Дирк позади. – В такой час особо не на что посмотреть.  
Тодд издал звук средний между смешком и звуком облегчения.  
– Пойдем уже, – сказал он, и так они и сделали, ориентируясь на знаки стойки аренды машины.  
Машина, которая была для них арендована, оказалась сравнительно новым зеленым джипом Либерти. Тодд попытался протестовать, когда Дирк сел за руль, но Дирк заставил его замолчать.  
– Я уже ездил по этой дороге, – сказал он, поправляя зеркала. – Сейчас темно, и ты не знаешь ориентиров. К тому же, ты только что пережил кое-что весьма неприятное, тебе стоит расслабиться.  
«Расслабиться» было не то слово, которое бы Тодд использовал в связи со стилем вождения Дирка, но ему пришлось признать, что в чем-то Дирк прав. Он лучше Тодда знал местность, и, если они потеряются, это, по крайней мере, будет только его вина.  
– Ладно, – сказал Тодд, пристегиваясь на пассажирском сиденье. – Но ради бога, пожалуйста, используй GPS.

*

Подключение GPS, к сожалению, не было гарантией того, что Дирк будет следовать его инструкциям. К ужасу Тодда, он игнорировал его на каждом повороте и, в конце концов, повторяющееся «пересчитываю маршрут» так достало Тодда, что он сдался и просто выключил его. Они даже близко были не на шоссе, и Дирк петлял по разветвленным проселочным дорогам, но Тодд все еще был рад, что больше не сидит в самолете.  
Наконец, они увидели огни, которые говорили о том, что он попали в более населенную местность, и через пару минут Дирк уже остановился у отеля Нортгемптон. Само по себе здание было впечатляющим, и оно сверкало в темноте вечера.  
Дирк высадил Тодда с сумками у входа, чтобы припарковаться, пока Тодд будет их регистрировать. Холл отеля был таким же впечатляющим, как фасад – бархатные кресла в колониальном стиле стояла на толстых коврах, а свет от вычурных светильников играл на янтарных боках мебели. Это было самое дорогое место, где Тодд когда-либо бывал, так что ему было почти страшно дышать. Чтобы что-то не сломать.  
Он осторожно подкатил два чемодана к стойке регистрации, все еще недовольный тем, что ему приходится держать в руках неоновое ананасовое чудовище, которое еще больше выделялось в холле отеля. Регистрация прошла легко, их точно ждали, и Дирк подошел как раз тогда, когда администратор протянула их ключи.  
Тодд проверил время на телефоне. Каким-то образом Дирк приехал быстрее на пятнадцать минут, и у них, наверное, еще было время заказать еду в номер, прежде чем кухня закроется на ночь. Тодд был голоден и устал, и хотел съесть что-то до того, как это все переродится в смертельный голод и раздражение.  
Их комната была милой, мебель в колониальном стиле сочеталась с теплым светом и двумя двуспальными кроватями с резными цветочными спинками. Тодд кинул свой чемодан у одной из кроватей, и Дирк застолбил за собой вторую, сразу же забравшись на нее, схватив со столика рядом то, что должно было быть меню и взяв в руки телефон.  
Он набрал номер и подождал немного, и в этот момент Тодд понял, что не говорил Дирку, что был голоден и что конкретно он хотел съесть. Тем не менее, это было нормально, потому что чутье Дирка по отношению к еде никогда не было неверным, и обычно предлагало Тодду попробовать самое лучшее из всего, что он когда-либо ел. Пока Дирк говорил по телефону, Тодд махнул в сторону ванной, чтобы показать, что пойдет принять душ. Когда Дирк показал ему большой палец, Тодд схватил свой набор для душа из чемодана и пошел осмотреться.  
Первое, что он заметил, были халаты, которые весьма впечатляли, а еще точно должны были понравиться Дирку. Ванная по-современному контрастировала со всей остальной мебелью, вся сияла белым с хромированными акцентами. Душ был приятней, чем Тодд ожидал, и гораздо лучше, чем тот, который он видел в Бест Вестерн. После того, как он понюхал местный шампунь, он отложил свой набор для мытья и включил воду.  
Горячий душ был маленьким пороком Тодда. Он долгое время не мог себе его позволить, потому что те деньги, которые бы он потратил на горячую воду, были деньгами, которые он не отдал Аманде. Это была награда, которую он нечасто получал за то, что экономил на всем. Этот душ, тем не менее, живо вымел Риджли из рейтинга.  
Давление воды было идеальным, и она согрелась за мгновение. Тодд знал, что покраснеет, как рак, когда выйдет из воды, но стоило ему ступить под горячие струи, он перестал об этом волноваться. Гель для душа, смешанный с паром, заставил воздух пахнуть, как арктический лес. Напряжение и стресс от аэропортов, двух полетов и ужасающей поездке по бездорожью Новой Англии вымывались из тела Тодда, и он мог бы так стоять часами, но бурчание в животе напомнило ему, что он до сих пор не ужинал.  
Он неохотно повернул кран и схватил полотенце, вытираясь, прежде чем накинуть один из халатов. Когда он вышел из ванной, он почувствовал запах еды, но остановился, увидев то, что висело на стене напротив.  
– Дирк? – спросил он, с беспокойством смотря на очень неуютный портрет мужчины с ребенком. – Это что за херня?  
– О, картина? – спросил Дирк, даже не смотря на нее, занятый своим сэндвичем. – Я полагаю, это губернатор или еще какой-то политик, очевидно, со своим ребенком. Я думаю, картина чуть моложе Американской Революции, хотя очень сомневаюсь, что это оригинал.  
Тодд был слишком уставшим, а еда пахла слишком хорошо, чтобы продолжать этот диалог, так что он сдался и взял свою тарелку с подноса у Дирка на кровати. Сэндвич с беконом и цыпленком на гриле, который Дирк заказал ему, был чудесным, особенно для такого голодного человека, и они оба поглотили свой ужин, пока обсуждали, проклята ли картина.  
В конечном итоге, они решили, что не слишком разозлят любых потенциальных духов тем, что прикроют картину полотенцем, что Дирк и сделал, прежде чем идти в душ. Они оба были вымотаны, так что скоро пошли спать.  
В комнате было тихо и темно, и Тодд слышал, как Дирк спокойно дышит на своей кровати. Он заснул через минуту.

*

Тодд проснулся около десяти утра от пиканья клавиатуры Дирка, который что-то быстро печатал в телефоне. Они уже говорили о том, насколько Тодда, который все время держал телефон на беззвучном, раздражают такие звуки, но, видимо, Дирк включил звук в какой-то момент предыдущего дня. Тодд потер глаза и потянулся, чувствуя себя отдохнувшим после хорошего ночного сна на, вероятно, самом мягком в его жизни матрасе.  
– Отлично, ты встал, – сказал Дирк, не отрывая взгляда от того, что он печатал. – Адриенна написала, что хочет встретиться после ланча, – он продолжил пикать по клавишам, и Тодд еле удержался от того, чтобы кинуть в него подушку. – Ты голоден? – спросил Дирк. – Я чувствую себя так, будто готов к бранчу.  
Тодд с удивлением понял, что голоден, несмотря на то, сколько он съел на ужин, и вспомнил меню бранча, которое как раз видел рядом с меню на ужин. Бранч – это звучало весьма неплохо.  
– О, да, – сказал он, садясь. – Когда подают еду?  
Дирк усмехнулся.  
– Тодд, я знаю этот город лучше, чем многие места. Ты правда думаешь, что я дам нам есть еду из отеля все время, пока мы здесь?  
Тодд снова почувствовал укол ревности в груди, когда Дирк напомнил ему, как много времени он провел в Нортгемптоне. Это чувство было иррациональным и, вероятно, порождено каким-то дурацким комплексом неполноценности, так что Тодд постарался забить. Он сможет покопаться в себе позже, если захочет.  
– Хорошо, – сказал он, – и что у тебя на уме?

*

Они оделись и отправились в город. Место, где можно позавтракать, которое знал Дирк, было всего в пяти минутах ходьбы от отеля, а день уже обещал быть прекрасным, так что они не спешили. Они прогулялись по Мейн-стрит, смотря на витрины магазинов, останавливаясь, если видели что-то интересное. К моменту, как они дошли до ресторана, Тодд уже был готов есть.  
Тодд взял завтрак с сыром, сальсой и картошкой, а Дирк заказал что-то, что называлось «Огненная Дрель», даже не смотря в меню с уверенностью человека, который ел это много раз прежде. Когда блюдо принесли, оказалось, что поверх яиц лежало тревожно большое количество халапеньо, но Дирк начал есть без раздумий. Тодд своровал пару кусочков с его тарелки, и понял, почему Дирку оно так понравилось.  
Еда, как и было обещано, была просто восхитительна. Тодд был уверен, что больше не сможет есть яйца, не возмущаясь, что они не настолько вкусные, как те, что он сейчас попробовал. Когда они закончили, Дирк оплатил счет кредиткой компании и положил счет в карман, со значением посмотрев на Тодда.  
– Отчет о расходах, – самодовольно сказал он, а Тодд закатил глаза.  
– Как угодно, тебе просто нравится ездить спереди, – сказал он. – Нам пора?  
Дирк проверил время на телефоне и сказал:  
– У нас есть немного времени, и если ты не против, мы можем зайти в книжный магазин? Он по дороге.  
Тодд все еще не знал, куда они направляются, но иногда было лучше и не спрашивать.  
– Конечно, – сказал он. – Что за магазин?  
Подержанные Книги Рейвен был магазинчиком старых книг, отмеченным небольшой вывеской с вороном, в переулке, в двух шагах от главной улицы. Тодд бы даже не заметил его, если бы Дирк не провел его прямо внутрь. Он был тесноватым, ряды книжных полок наползали на друг друга, давая место книгам всевозможных жанров, о которых только слышал Тодд, и даже тем, о которых он не слышал. Дирк устремился в дальний угол, а Тодд решил побродить.  
Он как раз держал в руке экземпляр «Лучшего фентази и фантастики года» за 1958, смотря на полку с антологиями по научной фантастике, когда подошел Дирк.  
– Я все, – сказал он. – Или ты хочешь еще побродить?  
– Я думаю, я все, – сказал Тодд, собираясь поставить книгу на место.  
– Прекрасно, – сказал Дирк, вынимая книгу из рук Тодда.  
На кассе он положил ее рядом с теми двумя, что выбрал для себя. Он снова оплатил покупку картой компании, демонстративно положил чек в карман, и они вышли на улицу.  
– Кладбище Бридж Стрит примерно в пятнадцати минутах ходьбы, так что нам, наверное, стоит поторопиться, – сказал Дирк. – Мы встретимся с Адриенной там.  
– Кладбище? – спросил Тодд, следуя за Дирком по Мейн-стрит. – Это разве не слишком… мрачно?  
– Вовсе нет! – весело ответил Дирк. – Оно очень старое и со своей историей. Кажется, даже старше Американской Революции. В смысле, достаточно чудно́, что вы, американцы, считаете семнадцатый век «старым», но оно все еще занятное. Не то, чтобы там повсюду валялись черепа или трупы. На самом деле, это действительно просто очень старые могилы.  
Тодд подумал, стоит ли ему спрашивать, на каких таких кладбищах бывал Дирк, что они были завалены черепами, но передумал. Они шли по Мейн-стрит, подальше от деловой части города, восторгаясь завтраком и смеясь над историей о том, как Дирк уронил целую тарелку с яичницей на незнакомца за соседним столиком, что, конечно, привело его к важнейшей зацепке в деле о похищении сиропа.  
Дирк шел, размахивая пакетом с купленными книгами, и Тодд отметил про себя, насколько расслабленно он выглядит. В Сиэтле ему понадобилось много времени, чтобы чувствовать себя так же, и Тодд задумался, сколько времени понадобилось ему на это в Массачусетсе. Из того, что он видел, он уже понял, почему Дирку так нравился Нортгемптон. Это был суетливый город с душой маленького городка, а еще он был переполнен яркими красками, странными магазинчиками и хорошей едой. Он задумался, почему Дирк вообще уехал, но спрашивать не стал.  
В конце концов, они дошли до кладбища и вскоре нашли Адриенну. Она сидела на корточках рядом с одним из совершенно разрушенных могильных камней, так что прочитать на нем было ничего нельзя, делая фотографии на камеру, которая, вероятно, стоила дороже последней машины Тодда. На вид ей было около пятидесяти, что совершенно не сочеталось с тем, что она обучала в Смите больше восьмидесяти лет, но, когда дело касалось друзей Дирка, Тодд знал, что лучше не спрашивать.  
– Здравствуй, Дирк, – сказала она, не отвлекаясь от фото.  
– Адриенна, – поздоровался Дирк. – Comment ça va? Tu m’as beaucoup manqué! (3)  
Адриенна вздохнула и встала.  
– Мы уже говорили об этом, Дирк, – сказала она с легким акцентом, почти незаметным после нескольких десятилетий жизни в США. – Прошу, ради бога, не говори по-французски. У меня от этого сердце болит.  
Дирк покраснел и кивнул, но она все равно его обняла, расцеловав в обе щеки, прежде чем повернуться к Тодду и протянуть руку для пожатия.  
Тодд пожал протянутую руку и сказал:  
– Я – Тодд, я Дирка…  
– Я знаю, кто ты, – сказала она, посмотрев на него нечитаемым взглядом. – Дирк мне все о тебе рассказал.  
Внутри у Тодда что-то приятно дернулось от мысли, что Дирк рассказывает о нем своим друзьям.  
– Оу, – сказал он удивленно, – в смысле, мне он о вас тоже рассказывал, но я думал…  
– Что я буду старше, – спокойно улыбнувшись, закончила за него Адриенна. – Хочу рассказать тебе секрет, Тодд. Пей по бокалу красного вина в день и избегай мужчин по возможности. Проживешь вечность.  
Тодд не был уверен, что это доказанный наукой метод, но для Адриенны он, судя по всему, работал, так что ей было лучше знать. Она выпустила его руку и жестом пригласила их следовать за собой.  
Они прошли мимо могильных камней, и Дирк, наконец-то, спросил:  
– Что за дело? Что бы это ни было, мы раскроем его с сомнительной эффективностью.  
– Я знаю, – сказала Адриенна, – я видела ваш сайт (4).  
Тодд даже не знал, что у них есть сайт.  
– Моя подруга, Марта, нуждается в вашей помощи, – продолжила Адриенна. – Рядом с ее домом происходят пожары, и пожарное управление не знает, в чем дело. Эти пожары, они… странные.  
– Почему? – спросил Дирк, уже полностью поглощенный загадкой.  
Адриенне, кажется, было сложно найти правильное описание.  
– Они не выглядят натуральными, – она остановилась на таком. – В том районе до сих пор есть пожарные вышки, оставшиеся от лесопромышленников, и они сгорают одна за другой. И сами пожары странные, Марта говорит, что они мерцают такими цветами, будто кто-то бросил в костер медную трубку.  
– На месте пожара нашли какие-нибудь химикаты? – спросил Тодд, и Дирк показал ему большой палец за такой хороший вопрос по расследованию.  
– Нет, – сказала Адриенна, выводя их с кладбища на боковую улочку. – Они больше сосредоточенны на том, почему пожары настолько локальные. Все в радиусе десяти ярдов от башни сгорает, но больше ничего.  
– Так это похоже на контролируемый пожар? – спросил Дирк, очевидно уже восхищенный задачей.  
– Даже точнее, – сказала Адриенна, – если дерево лишь половиной попадает в радиус, только эта половина сгорит. Он не распространится на остальное дерево, совсем, и будет точен до дюйма. Никто не может понять, как половина дерева может быть обуглена в то время, как вторая – не тронута.  
Тодду пришлось признать, что дело уже намечалось довольно интересное.  
– Сколько уже было пожаров?  
– Три, – сказала Адриенна. – Они начинаются чуть за полночь и заканчиваются внезапно сами собой с рассветом.  
– Точно ненатурально, – сказал Дирк, когда они втроем повернули на пешеходную дорожку.  
– Марта владеет отелем на севере Ленокса, – сказала Адриенна. – В это время года он популярен, туристы приезжают, чтобы посмотреть на листопад, но мы договорились, что вы остановитесь там на время расследования. Она обеспечит вас всем необходимым.  
Они вступили на мост через, как понял Тодд, реку Коннектикут, если верить карте, которую Дирк игнорировал. Они остановились на середине, чтобы посмотреть на вид. Когда он посмотрел на воду, ему пришлось признать, что вид был красивый. Всплески цвета отражались в ней, их окружали красные и оранжевые падающие листья. Покатые горы виднелись в дали, их тоже покрывали яркие листья.  
По секрету, Тодд предпочитал осень на Северо-западе тихоокеанского побережья, где теплые цвета падающих листьев перемежались вечнозелеными деревьями, а покрытая снегом гора Рейнир контрастировала с яркими оттенками у ее подножья. Дирк оперся о перила рядом с ним, и Тодд заставил себя не спрашивать, где ему нравится больше. Это было не соревнование, несмотря на то, что Тодд продолжал сравнивать два города. Адриенна искоса глянула на него, и он неловко прочистил горло.  
– Когда нам надо ехать? – неуклюже спросил он.  
– Завтра, – сказала Адриенна. – Ехать недалеко, но вам лучше отдохнуть еще ночь. Ваш путь был долгим, немного сна не помешает.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Дирк. – Наш номер более чем шикарен, но у меня, тем не менее, есть один небольшой вопросик…  
– Портрет, – закончила за него Адриенна, и они все рассмеялись. – Я годами прошу их его снять, но это какой-то дальний родственник владельца, и его нельзя убирать. Не беспокойтесь, я на 85% уверена, что он не проклят.  
Тодду от этого не стало лучше, но, по крайней мере, они скоро должны были уехать.  
– Так что теперь? – спросил он.  
– Чай, – одновременно сказали Дирк и Адриенна.

*

Они вернулись в город, и Адриенна привела их в чайную. Дирк повеселел, стоило им войти, и Тодд ничего не смог с собой поделать – улыбнулся в ответ. К большому разочарованию Дирка, Тодд так и не смог оценить чай, настаивая, что каждый сорт, который Дирк давал ему попробовать, был на вкус такой же, как предыдущий. Так что он почувствовал себя немного лишним, когда Дирк и Адриенна обсуждали меню, но, к счастью, Дирк сделал заказ за него. Он был без понятия, что было налито в чашку, которую ему подали, но на вкус чай был таким же, как и те, что он уже пробовал.  
Дирк выжидающе смотрел на него, так что ему пришлось соврать:  
– Этот мне нравится!  
– Прекрасно, – сказал Дирк, почти вскакивая, чтобы взять домой пачку.  
Адриенна окинула Тодда взглядом так, будто знала, что он говнюк, но не сказала ничего.  
Перед тем, как они разошлись у Музыкальной Академии, Адриенна вынула из сумочки папку и протянула Дирку.  
– Тут все, что я знаю о деле, – сказала она, – я не сомневаюсь в твоих способностях, но, пожалуйста, будь осторожен. Я не знаю, с чем вы столкнетесь.  
– Ну, – сказал Дирк, – слепо следовать по опасному пути – вроде как моя специальность.  
Адриенна рассмеялась, а потом притянула Дирка в объятия и расцеловала в обе щеки. Тодд протянул ей руку для пожатия, но с ним она сделала тоже самое, поцеловав в обе щеки, прежде чем замереть у его уха.  
– Ты тоже, Тодд Бротцман, – сказала она достаточно тихо, чтобы Дирк ее не слышал, – будь осторожен.  
Тодд не был уверен в том, что она имела в виду, но она сжала его плечи, отступила и помахала им, прежде чем направиться к кампусу Колледжа Смит.  
– Все твои друзья такие странные? – спросил Тодд.  
– Я не уверен, – сказал Дирк, – у меня их не так много, и я редко их вижу. Так что мне сложно сказать. Ты, тем не менее, точно странный, так что, может, ты прав.  
Тодд рассмеялся и беззлобно ударил его по руке.  
– Давай просто посмотрим, что она нам дала, чтобы не быть совершенно беспомощными, когда мы туда приедем.  
– Тогда ужин? – спросил Дирк с таким видом, будто уже точно знал, куда идти, и ему не терпелось показать это место Тодду.  
Тодд за последние сутки попробовал больше шикарной еды, чем за многие месяцы до, так что сложно было не согласиться.

*

В конце концов, они вернулись в свою комнату в отеле Нортгемптон, сели друг напротив друга на кровати Дирка, а между ними лежала открытая папка. В ней была карта к отелю Осень, контактная информация Марты ДюБуа и вырезки из местных газет о поджогах. Глянцевые фото 5х7 с места преступления были слишком хорошего качества, чтобы их печатали не с оригинальных файлов. Адриенна не шутила, выглядело это довольно безумно.  
Они просматривали страницы: интервью с недоумевающими пожарными, зернистые фото пожаров, полыхавших синим, розовым и зеленым, взятые у свидетелей, карты вышек, покрывающих запад Массачусетса и уходящих к Нью-Йорку и Вермонту. Информации было слишком много, чтобы сразу ее впитать. Тодд потер лоб, прежде чем посмотреть на Дирка.  
– Что ты там говорил про ужин?

*  
Дирк настоял на коктейлях в первую очередь, потащив Тодда в какое-то местечко под названием «Туннель», что с точки зрения Тодда звучало зловеще, но место оказалось милым. Туннель был баром, который буквально открыли в туннеле, кирпичные стены 1896 года постройки и барная стока прямиком со страницы книги по истории прилагались. Их усадили в шикарные кресла, которые лучше подходили для гостиной, а не для бара, и Тодд тут же был захвачен меню напитков.  
И опять, Дирк выглядел тут больше в своей тарелке, чем где-либо еще, когда его видел Тодд. Прежде чем Тодд успел что-то сделать, Дирк уже пил что-то под названием Хемингуэй Дайкири, розового цвета с долькой лайма, а Тодду подали Некроманта, явно с абсентом. Напитки были прекрасными, и дорогими, и будто вышли из хипстерской мечты Тодда. Ему хотелось бы запаковать все это место в чемодан и увезти с собой домой.  
– Я знал, что тебе понравится тут, – сказал Дирк. – Когда я узнал, что мы поедем в Нортгемптон, я сразу подумал о тебе. Этот город не похож ни на что, но милый, как ты.  
Тодд уже слегка раскраснелся, напиток, который он пил, был самым крепким, что он вообще когда-либо пил в общественном месте, так что алкоголь тек по венам, разогревая его изнутри.  
– Спасибо, – сказал он, довольный комплиментом больше, чем следовало бы. – Я рад быть здесь.  
Они закончили с напитками, и Дирк отвел их дальше по улице в пиццерию. Она была прямой противоположностью бара, в то время, когда Туннель был люксовым и шикарным, она была маленькой, явно семейной и популярной у местных. Они взяли на двоих хлеб с чесноком, специальную домашнюю пиццу и пиво, и Тодду пришлось признать, что это – лучшая пицца, которую он когда-либо пробовал.

*

Они шли обратно в отель сквозь свет уличных фонарей, осенний холод пробрался под куртку Тодда, напоминая о времени года. Идти было недалеко, всего пара кварталов, и они шли в комфортной тишине. Когда они приблизились к отелю, Тодд не смог удержаться и задал вопрос, который мучал его весь день.  
– Тебе ведь нравилось здесь?  
– Нравилось, – ответил Дирк. – Этот город странный, яркий и интересный, и это было первое место, куда меня привело дело, где мне действительно понравилось. Я купил свою желтую куртку в паре кварталов отсюда. Как ты понял, Адриенна очень милая и следила о том, чтобы обо мне заботились. До этот я жил в убогой квартирке под Бостоном, так что это была приятная перемена.  
Тодд не был уверен, что хочет услышать ответ на следующий вопрос, но все равно спросил:  
– Почему ты уехал?  
– Поток судьбы, – просто ответил Дирк. – Вселенная хотела, чтобы я уехал, и я так и сделал. И с тех пор не возвращался.  
Тодда не переставало удивлять то, как легко Дирк принимал то, что вселенная вечно превращала его жизнь в хаос. Для Дирка это всегда было ясным фактом, единственной константой, которую он знал, и, хотя Тодд видел проблески отчаяния, когда все шло наперекосяк, в общем и целом Дирк принял свою судьбу листа, уносимого туда, куда желает судьба. Тодду болезненно хотелось знать, как Дирк отреагирует, когда его унесет из Сиэтла.  
Они уже почти дошли до отеля, а Тодд все еще чувствовал легкое головокружение от ликера, абсента и пива из пиццерии, и из-за этого он чувствовал себя немного честнее и храбрее, чем обычно.  
– Ты бы хотел переехать сюда снова? – спросил он.  
Дирк посмотрел на него так, будто у него выросла вторая голова.  
– Конечно, нет, – сказал он так, будто это было очевидно. – Сиэтл теперь мой дом, и я не собираюсь уезжать.  
Тодд ухмыльнулся, шепот неуверенности в его голове затих. Он отошел, давая Дирку открыть дверь в холл отеля, и внезапно понял, что даже если поток судьбы действительно понесет Дирка дальше, он, наверняка, пойдет за ним. Дирк был его другом, и он не собирался давать вставать у этой дружбы на пути ничему столь несущественному, как вселенная.

*

Легкое головокружение, которое чувствовал Тодд, испарилось в душе, который он принял, как только они вернулись в комнату. Он почти сварил себя заживо, но напор воды был так хорош, что он не мог заставить себя выйти до последнего. Он вытерся и вернулся в комнату, демонстративно игнорирую все еще закрытую картину.  
Дирк все еще сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги, держа на коленях ноутбук, надев халат поверх майки и боксеров.  
– До Ленокса ехать чуть больше часа, – сказал он, поворачивая компьютер к Тодду, чтобы тот увидел карту на экране, – и еще двадцать минут до отеля. Регистрация в полдень, так что нам стоит выехать в десять, думаю.  
– По мне, звучит неплохо, – сказал Тодд, – но в этот раз я за рулем.  
Дирк надулся, но, в конце концов, согласился, при условии, что он отвечает за музыку. Его плейлист не очень подходил Тодду, но если альтернативой было то, что Дирк будет гнать по сельской дороге вдвойне превышая скоростное ограничение, Тодд потерпит. Они не раскроют никакое дело, если свалятся со скалы. Вскоре они отложили ноут, согласившись, что надо немного поспать, потому что они не знали, что им принесут грядущие дни.  
Свет был выключен, и снова Тодда убаюкала темнота, тишина и спокойное дыхание Дирка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По мере надобности, буду в комментарии вставлять примечания по тексту, которые мне покажутся нужными или интересными)  
> 1 Женский колледж.  
> 2 Вид плоского галстука, назван в честь знаменитых скачек в Аскоте.  
> 3 Как у тебя дела? Я очень скучал! (фр.)  
> 4 Ссылка на первую страничку сайта: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/444687562406100992/470092282784251906/DGHDA-Website-2018.png


	2. Chapter 2

Они выписались из отеля и выехали на следующее же утро. Тодд сел за руль, прежде чем Дирк успел возразить, и ему милосердно позволили вести. Отель Осень стоял, на самом деле, за чертой города, он находился где-то в конце проселочной дороги примерно к северу от Ленокса и был достаточно маленьким, чтобы не быть отмеченным на Гугл-картах. Тодд запоздало осознал, что вести – означало дать Дирку быть навигатором, ориентируясь на те указания, какие Адриенна им дала, но это все равно было лучше альтернативы.  
До Ленокса они доехали чуть больше, чем за час, и еще двадцать минут добирались до отеля. Дирк через автомобильный блютуз включал все то, что ему предлагал Спотифай после того, как, по предположению Тодда, он целую неделю слушал Деми Ловато.  
Дирк использовал это время, чтобы просмотреть материалы. Помимо фото с мест преступления и заметок о поджогах, там были еще данные о районе и самих вышках. Была даже приложена карта, на которой были отмечены сохранившиеся или еще рабочие вышки, рассыпанные по всему Массачусетсу, Вермонту и Нью-Йорку. Сожженные были обведены в красные кружки.  
– Чего я не понимаю, – сказал Дирк, – так это почему только башни? Они нужны только для того, чтобы выслеживать лесные пожары, так что понимаю, почему они мешают, если ты хочешь начать пожар в лесу, но ведь именно в лесу-то ничего не горело.  
– И эти вышки даже не работают, – добавил Тодд. – Даже если бы начался пожар, они были бы бесполезны. На половину даже нельзя подняться, не понимаю, почему они стали целью.  
Дирк задумчиво хмыкнул.  
– Тут сказано, что их построили в разгар лесозаготовок. Может, это экологический протест? Остановите вырубку, спасите леса и т.д.  
– Может, – сказал Тодд, – это бы объяснило, почему деревья почти не пострадали.  
Дирк внимательно посмотрел на папку на коленях, и потом как-то походя произнес:  
– О, это наш поворот.  
Тодд выругался и включил поворотник. Он был в крайней левой полосе, и ему пришлось пересечь все полосы на, к счастью, пустом шоссе, иначе за такой поворот его бы наверняка остановили, будь хоть кто-то еще на дороге. Он еле-еле вписался в поворот.  
– Ну, спасибо, – пробормотал Тодд, раздраженный на то, что навыки навигации Дирка уже доставляют проблемы.  
– Не за что, – весело ответил Дирк, либо не поняв сарказм Тодда, либо проигнорировав. – Тут налево, – отметил он, слава богу, вовремя, чтобы Тодд успел повернуть.  
К счастью, в оставшееся время поездки, Дирк немного исправился, и Тодд смог достаточно расслабиться, чтобы насладиться видом. Чем дальше они уезжали от шоссе, тем красивее он становился. Они проезжали по проселочным дорогам мимо ферм и амбаров, которые, как полагал Тодд, были постарше, чем сам штат Вашингтон. Их повсюду окружал цвет, и чем глубже они уезжали на запад, тем массивнее становились горы. Они отличались от тех, к которым он привык – покатые склоны, вместо ступенчатой горы Рейнир.  
Тодд отметил спокойное выражение лица Дирка, когда тот смотрел в окно, а не на карту. Они проехали мимо церкви, потом спустились по узкой дороге вокруг горного озера и проехали по крытому мосту. Склоны тем крепче обнимали их, чем ближе они подъезжали к отелю, а дорога стала более неровной.  
Даже краем глаза Тодд видел, насколько Дирку сложно отвести взгляд, даже на те доли секунды, чтобы сказать ему, где повернуть. Тодд почти почувствовал облегчение, когда они заехали на небольшую гравийную парковку перед отелем Осень. Стоило им пройти через входную дверь, как они оказались в маленькой гостиной с несколькими креслами, стоящими вокруг маленьких столиков. У двери была стойка, на которой было указано, что надо позвонить в колокольчик, чтобы вызвать персонал.  
Дирк слегка ударил по колокольчику, и через несколько секунд откуда-то, по всей видимости, из кухни появилась женщина. Она выглядела именно так, как Тодд представлял себе владелицу небольшой гостиницы, с короткими каштановыми волосами, подернутыми легкой сединой, в украшенном кружевом фартуке с изображением оленя.  
– Ты, наверное, Дирк, – сказала она, тут же распахивая объятия, прежде чем сделать тоже самое с Тоддом.  
– Полагаю, вы – Марта? – с широкой улыбкой спросил Дирк, так что Тодд понял, что он уже решил подружиться с этой женщиной навсегда.  
– Конечно, конечно, – сказала она. – Пожалуйста, проходите, – она бросила взгляд на часы над стойкой и сказала, – боюсь, вы немного рановато, и у нас еще не было возможности прибраться в вашей комнате. Я сейчас пошлю туда кого-нибудь, но пока, могу я вам что-то принести?  
Тодд покачал головой, но Дирк сказал:  
– Я бы не отказался от чая, если у вас он есть.  
Глаза Марты загорелись.  
– Есть ли у меня чай? У меня его достаточно, чтобы пережить конец света. Вот, идемте со мной, я покажу.  
Дирк вопросительно покосился на Тодда, который жестом показал, что он может идти. Тодд же, чтобы избежать чаепития, остался в гостиной и немного осмотрелся, прежде чем присесть в одно из удобных кресел у камина. Камин не был зажжен, но слегка пах дымом, и Тодд предположил, что в нем пляшет огонь каждый вечер.  
Тихое откашливание позади немного его напугало, и он повернулся, чтобы увидеть девушку, которая стояла за его креслом.  
– Не против, если я присоединюсь? – спросила она.  
Она была милой, может, на пару лет младше Тодда, длинные темные волосы мягко спадали с ее левого плеча.  
– О, да, в смысле, конечно, – пробормотал Тодд, удивленный неожиданной, но не неприятной компанией.  
– Спасибо, – сказала она, садясь, – не хочу показаться странной, просто я тут работаю над тезисами своей работы, и в последние пару недель тут были только иностранцы и старики, умираю, как хочу с кем-то поговорить.  
Тодд точно был не против поговорить с ней.  
– Все нормально, – сказал он, – парень, с которым мы приехали, не пойми меня неверно, замечательный, но мы путешествовали вместе три дня, и разнообразие не помешает.  
Девушка рассмеялась и сказала:  
– Так он твой…  
В тот же момент Тодд сказал:  
– Я – Тодд, кстати.  
Они оба засмеялись, и она протянула руку.  
– Я – Ровен, – сказала она, – приятно познакомиться.  
Тодд пожал ее руку и заметил цветные пятна на запястье и тыльной стороне ладони.  
– Крутые тату, – сказал он, и Ровен отняла руку.  
– Спасибо, – сказал она.  
Она подняла руку и немного опустила рукав, чтобы Тодду лучше было видно рисунок в дневном свете. Огонь пролился по ее руке до локтя, как чернила, приглушенные оранжевые языки расцветали на коже почти как акварель. Татуировка оборачивала ее руку до запястья, и языки пламени казались живыми, будто стоит Тодду отвести взгляд, и они уже станут другими. Рисунок был впечатляющий, на такой было потрачены часы кропотливого труда.  
– У меня был дикий период после выпуска, я чувствовала себя настолько отличающейся от всех, что мне надо было объявить это миру. Раньше я носила много пирсинга, что, к счастью, было фазой, которую я переросла, но я не жалею об этом.  
Тодд рассмеялся и наклонился ближе, чтобы получше рассмотреть рисунок.  
– Понимаю, – сказал он, – я всегда чувствовал себя настолько лишним в своей собственной жизни, но понял это только пару лет назад.  
– Именно тогда, – Ровен указала на кухню, в которой скрылся Дирк, – вы, ребята, и встретились?  
– Типа того. – сказал Тодд, не отрывая взгляда от линий на ее руке. – Сначала я сопротивлялся, но, в конце концов, все сложилось.  
Ровен опустила руку и понимающе кивнула, но Тодд не очень понял, с чем она согласилась.  
– Ну, вы выбрали хорошее место для путешествия, – сказал она, – этот район лишен предрассудков, так что никто тут не будет приставать к вам от того, что вы вместе.  
– Эм, – сказал Тодд, не уверенный, что они говорят об одном и том же.  
Дирк, как всегда вовремя, выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы появиться из кухни с исходящей паром кружкой в руке.  
– Прекрасные новости, Тодд! – сказал он, когда к ним присоединилась Марта. – Марта даст нам комнату получше! Оказалось, Адриенна забыла предупредить ее, что мы будем вместе, что очень глупо. Мы же приехали в одной машине и все такое!  
– Э-э-эм, – сказал Тодд, начиная понимать, в чем дело, когда Ровен умиленно вздохнула рядом.  
– Вы, ребята, такие милые, – сказала она, вставая. – Увидимся, Тодд.  
Она подмигнула ему и ушла.  
Тодд беспомощно смотрел, как она уходит.  
– Эм, – повторил он, прочистив горло и посмотрев на Дирка. – Вместе?  
– Ну да-а, – сказал Дирк. – Не то, чтоб мы приехали отдельно.  
– Я настаиваю, – сказала Марта, схватив два набора ключей со стойки у входа. Дирк взял их, прежде чем Тодд успел возразить.  
– Оставлю вас наедине, – сказал она. – Пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь.  
Она мгновенно ушла, оставив за собой тонкий аромат кленового сиропа. Тодд посмотрел сначала на Дирка, потом на ключи в его руки, смутно понимая, что сейчас произошло, но не веря в это до конца.  
Дирк невозмутимо направился к лестнице.  
– Ты идешь? – спросил он.  
Тодд не знал, что еще делать, кроме как последовать за ним.

*

Как только они вошли в комнату, стало ясно, что это номер для молодоженов.  
Огромная двуспальная кровать стояла посередине, занимая треть комнаты своей деревянной рамой и хрустящими голубыми простынями. На тумбочке стояло ведро со льдом, из которого, как решил Тодд, торчала бутылка шампанского, на противоположной тумбочке, господи боже, стоял букет роз. Тодд понимал, что может никогда не узнать, как Марта так быстро все организовала, но где-то в глубине души он был впечатлен.  
Но поскольку его подозрения подтвердились, Тодд зарычал:  
– Дирк, мы не можем остаться здесь, – сказал он. – Они думают, что мы вместе, – Дирк посмотрел так, будто хотел его перебить, так что Тодд настойчиво повтори, – в смысле вместе _вместе_. Они думают, что мы геи.  
– Ну я – да, – сказал Дирк, выглядя ошеломленным. – Погоди, ты не знал?  
Аналогично ошеломленный, Тодд сказал:  
– Наверное, никогда об этом не задумывался.  
Лицо Дирка на мгновение исказилось, прежде чем он успел придать ему спокойное выражение.  
– Это проблема? – нервно спросил он.  
– Нет! – Тодд ответил моментально и рефлекторно. – Конечно, нет. Я, типа, поддерживаю тебя и все такое, я просто злюсь на себя, что не знал. Ты же мой лучший друг, а я совсем это пропустил.  
Дирк улыбнулся, очевидно успокоенный.  
– Ну, не то, чтобы у меня в последнее время была бурная личная жизнь. Легко было не заметить.  
– Итак… – сказал Тодд, указав на комнату. – Что будем с этим делать?  
– Я думаю, останемся, – сказал Дирк. – Марта так постаралась со всем этим, и, если честно. Отпуск парочки вызывает меньше подозрений, чем двое гетеро-парней на платоническом наблюдении за листиками. Но если тебе это не нравится, то все в порядке.  
Тодду пришлось признать, что в словах Дирка был смысл, и последнее, чего ему хотелось – чтобы Дирк подумал, что между ними что-то изменилось.  
– Сделаем это, – сказал Тодд, схватив из коробки в форме сердца, стоявшей на столе рядом, клубнику в шоколаде.  
– Замечательно, – сказал Дирк. – Я всегда хотел стать актером.

*

Делить с Дирком двуспальную кровать оказалось легко, они попадали и в куда более узкие и менее комфортабельные места, с бонусом в виде угрозы жизни и адреналина. Так что, когда Тодд проснулся следующим утром, ничего такого не произошло, тем более, что Дирк уже встал.  
Душ шумел, и Тодд немного позавидовал, что Дирк успел первым. Ванная явно недавно ремонтировалась и оставляла далеко позади отель Нортгемптон. Она создавала странный контраст с остальной деревенской обстановкой, но это, в конце концов, был номер для молодоженов. Тот факт, что в номере был джакузи, в которой поместилось бы два человека, Тодд предпочел про себя отметить и больше об этом не думать.  
Дирк появился из ванной с полотенцем, повязанным вокруг бедер.  
– Просто невероятно, – сказал он, доставая одежду из чемодана. – Как думаешь, Аманда может провернуть эту свою штуку с порталом, чтобы мы могли забрать ванную с собой в Сиэтл?  
Тодд завис на мгновение, так что ему понадобилось пара секунд, чтобы вернуться к реальности, и он был смущен тем, в какую сторону забрели его мысли.  
– Не думаю, что это так работает, – сказал он.  
Это была неприятная правда, так что он собирался воспользоваться представившимися возможностями на полную.  
– Я собираюсь… – сказал он, вылезая из кровати и направляясь к душу.  
– Да, конечно, – сказал Дирк слегка неразборчиво, заглушенный майкой, которую он натягивал. – Не задерживайся, Марта готовит завтрак.

*

Оказалось, в бронь, которую организовала им Адриенна, входили три приема домашней пищи каждый день и столько закусок, сколько они могли съесть, а из кухни пахло замечательно. Тодд присоединился к Дирку, как только оделся, с удивлением отметив, что на том был толстый свитер ручной вязки темного аквамаринового цвета, вместе привычный уже яркой куртки. У ворота были пуговицы, а на спине лежал капюшон, и свитер выглядел таким мягким, что Тодд еле удержался, чтобы не потрогать его. Выглядело странно, не в плохом смысле, но настолько непривычно по сравнению с тем, к чему Тодд привык, что он почти забыл про завтрак.  
Они решили позавтракать за маленьким столом на кухне, а не за большим в обеденной, чтобы у них была возможность поговорить с Мартой, расспросить ее о районе, пока она готовила. У Тодда уже урчал живот, когда Марта поставила перед ними две тарелки, оставив третью для себя, чтобы присоединиться к ним. Она рассказывала о завтраке, пока готовила: блюдо из натертого картофеля, сыра и яиц, поджаренное в вафельнице. И это было лучшее, что Тодд ел, он понял это с первого укуса. Пока он сметал все со своей тарелки, Дирк остался на удивление сосредоточенным.  
– Марта, – сказал он между укусами, – как вы очутились здесь? Это место не на самой проторенной дорожке, почему не осесть ближе к городу?  
– Моя семья владела этой землей с тех пор, как первый из ДюБуа приехал сюда из Франции, – сказала она. – Шли годы, около сотни лет неподалеку было пуританское поселение, потом пришли лесозаготовители на какое-то время. Около двадцати лет назад, когда все опять стало тихо, я решила открыть небольшой отель, чтобы люди могли приезжать и любоваться природой. Осень, конечно, наше самое занятое время, но зимой к нам приезжают лыжники, а летом – любители спортивной ходьбы, так что бизнес, в общем и целом, идет.  
Тодд понимал, почему этот отель может быть популярным круглый год.  
– Поджоги повлияли на ваших гостей? – спросил он.  
Марта покачала головой.  
– Вышки достаточно незаметные, так что большинство даже не знает об их существовании, не говоря уж о пожарах. И все же, ненавижу такое, зачем уничтожать что-то ненужное, рискуя дикой природой вокруг?  
Дирк сочувственно кивнул.  
– Мы все выясним, – сказал он, – но сначала я помою посуду.  
Тодд посмотрел на свою тарелку и понял, что уже все съел. Марта с удивлением и удовольствием смотрела на то, как Дирк убирает со стола, Тодду показалось, что прошло много времени с тех пор, как кто-то предлагал помыть за нее посуду. Тодда поразило, насколько быстро Дирк втерся в доверие к Марте, с учетом того, как много времени Тодду понадобилось, чтобы он вообще ему понравился. Могло показаться, что друзья дарованы Тодду, чтобы научить его ладить с людьми.  
Они решили сначала проверить вышку на горе Ленокс, она была ближайшей к отелю и первой сгоревшей. Марта настояла на том, чтобы они взяли с собой яблочные чипсы с корицей и сахарные печенья с кленовым сиропом на случай, если проголодаются, этот жест Тодд определенно оценил.  
Каким-то образом, когда Дирк, в конце концов, оказался за рулем, но без GPS, который ему надо было бы игнорировать, дело пошло лучше. Тодд держал карту и направлял их на север, туда, где начался первый пожар, и они поняли, что приехали по адресу, когда остановились у обожженных останков того, что когда-то было вышкой.  
Марта с Адриенной не шутили, когда говорили о точности пожаров, обожженная земля формировала четкий круг вокруг башни. Тодд подобрал веточку, которая была разделена ровной линией пополам на обожженную и целую части.  
– Что, черт возьми, могло это сделать? – спросил он. – В смысле, бывают поджоги. Но этот похож на супер-прокачанный такой. Это совсем другое.  
– Может, магия? – спросил Дирк. Наклоняясь, чтобы потрогать землю. – То, как резко огонь обрывается тоже не выглядит естественно.  
Раньше Тодд бы иронично хмыкнул на саму идею о магии, но после путешествий во времени и карманного измерения, он уже перестал исключать какие-либо варианты. Если магия существовала в Вендимуре, то почему не могла в Массачусетсе? Учитывая то, что он видел перед собой, магия действительно могла быть в этом виновата.  
– Огонь горит с полуночи до рассвета, – сказал Тодд, – и создается ощущение, что вышка загорается сразу вся. Нужно что-то покруче жидкости для зажигалки, чтобы сотворить такое, в смысле, что-то серьезное. Посерьезней бензина, точно, но я без понятия, что это может быть.  
Дирк посмотрел на обожженные останки вышки.  
– Я не чувствую запаха химикатов, – сказал он. – Может, нам спросить Аманду? Они с парнями в последнее время преуспели в поджигании машин всяких там сенаторов. К тому же, они могут знать, что дает огню цвет.  
Тодд усмехнулся, вспомнив, что Аманда в последнее время увлекается игрой в мстителей. Они никогда никого не трогали, только поджигали вещи тут и там, портили собственность и оставляли яркие граффити в качестве развлечения после того, как разбили окно дорого внедорожника Тома Круза. Она редко отвечала на звонки в последнее время, но спросить ее мнения не повредит.  
Они решили разделиться с поискать в лесу рядом потенциальные улики. Тодду не повезло, в основном потому, что он не знал, как выглядит ядовитый плющ и боялся его потрогать, но Дирк появился из дальних кустов, триумфально размахивая сильно обгоревшим блокнотом. Они с Тоддом взволнованно открыли его, только чтобы расстроенно выяснить, что строчки на страницах неразличимы из-за сажи. Пара страниц выжила, но по ним ничего было не понятно.  
– Это латынь? – спросил Тодд, всматриваясь в блокнот так, будто если он посмотрит на него поближе, станет ясно, что в нем написано.  
– Я без понятия, – восхищенно сказал Дирк. Он был единственным, кого знал Тодд, кто радовался, когда чего-то не знал.  
Тодд переступил с ноги на ногу, пнув горелую землю, чтобы увидеть под ней свежую грязь.  
– А земля не так уж прогорела, – сказал он, отпинывая еще немного пепла. – Для пожара, который длился несколько часов, прожгло не так уж глубоко.  
– Возможно, тут мы найдем кое-какие ответы, – сказал Дирк.

*

Вернувшись в отель, они уселись на диванчике в гостиной, Дирк открыл компьютер и поставил себе на колени. Они пытались найти примеры старых алфавитов, но символы в блокноте не совпадали ни с одним из известных им. Полчаса спустя Ровен появилась из обеденной комнаты.  
– Привет, ребята, – сказала она, и Тодд был слишком отвлечен ее появлением, чтобы заметить, как Дирк спрятал блокнот под подушку.  
– Привет, Ровен, – сказал Тодд, неловко помахав ей рукой. Она ожидающе посмотрела на Дирка, и Тодд понял, что так и не представил их. – Это Дирк, – сказал он, – мой, эм…  
– Парень, – уверенно закончил за него Дирк. Он обвил талию Тодда рукой и добавил. – Мы тут отметить годовщину. Три года, можешь поверить?  
– Чудесно, – сказала Ровен. – У тебя такой крутой акцент, ты из Англии?  
Дирк кивнул.  
– Оттуда, да. Не могу заставить себя вернуться и оставить вот его тут, – сказал он, прижимая Тодда ближе.  
Тодд всегда был неплох во вранье, но Дирка таким он видел впервые, обычно тот хреново импровизировал. Тодд мог только подыграть.  
Ровен улыбнулась им.  
– Вы такие милашки.  
– Такие уж мы, – немного хрипло сказал Тодд. – Милая парочка, точно. Парочка.  
Дирк еще раз прижал его к себе, в этот раз ясно давая понять, что ему пора к чертям заткнуться.  
– Дорогой, – сказал Дирк, и Тодд ощутил какое-то странно-нежное чувство ив животе. Он думал, что, общаясь с Дирком так долго, он привык к сюрпризам, но, очевидно, это было не так. Когда он пришел в себя, то услышал, как Дирк говорит, – … нам, наверное, пора идти на ланч, да, Тодд?  
Тодд неловко прочистил горло.  
– Эм, ага, – сказал он, – ланч звучит неплохо.  
– Тогда я вас оставлю, – сказала Ровен с таким выражением лица, какое Тодд обычно видел у людей со щенком на руках.

*

Они не стали перекусывать в отеле, решив дать Марте передышку и проверить кафе поближе к городу. Это послужило двум задачам: они могли получше рассмотреть район, и Дирк смог взять себе тыквенные блинчики, о которых мечтал с тех пор, как увидел их на Yelp. Тодд заказал то же самое, потому что в Новой Англии была осень, и он решил, что может вести себя как местный.  
Пока они ели, они успели посмотреть еще разок на карту. В поджогах не было видно какого-либо порядка, но пожаров еще было не так много, так что разглядеть в них порядок в любом случае было бы сложно, не с той скудной информацией, что у них была. Тодд предложил проверить, была ли разница между вышками, которые еще использовались и теми, что вышли из строя.  
– М-м-м, – согласился Дирк, прожевывая свои блинчики. – Но сначала нам надо пройтись по этому маршруту, – сказал он, показывая на карту, – там есть путь, на котором, как я читал, прекрасный вид.  
Тодд зарычал, он не особенно любил ходьбу.  
– Ладно, – недовольно согласился он, – но ты наденешь те ботинки, которые я тебе взял. Я не хочу, чтобы ты еще неделю жаловался на мозоли.  
– Прекрасно, – сказал Дирк, слегка подпрыгнув на стуле. – Я раньше никогда не гулял в горах, звучит восхитительно.

*

Они даже четверти мили не прошли по маршруту, прежде чем повернули обратно за машиной. На самом деле, тропинка оказалась дорогой, и по ней очевидно ездил транспорт, а с полным приводом им не составило никакого труда доехать до вершины.  
– Вау, – сказал Дирк, когда они вышли из машины, чтобы посмотреть на вид.  
Панорама была как с картинки, открытки или сайта про путешествия.  
– Так что мы ищем? – спросил он, еще немного полюбовавшись пейзажем.  
– Ничего.  
– Что?  
– Мы ничего не ищем, – подтвердил Дирк. – Я просто подумал, что будет неплохо разложить заднее сиденье, открыть багажник и немного почитать тут.  
Тодд был уверен, что у них есть дела и поважнее, но Дирк был настолько очевидно поглощен идеей, что Тодд не смог отказать.  
– Ладно, – согласился он, – но мне нечего читать.  
Дирк поднял вверх палец, чтобы показать, что Тодду надо подождать, а потом достал свой рюкзак с заднего сиденья. В нем оказались книги из Рейвен, и Тодд почувствовал, что ему стоило понять, что Дирк все предвидел. Он схватил свою антологию научной фантастики и открыл багажник.  
Опустить сиденья и расстелить клетчатый плед, который Дирк захватил из отеля, было несложно. Оперевшись на рюкзаки, они могли наслаждаться видом все лишь взглянув поверх страниц. Легкий ветерок продувал багажник, но он был приятным, а не холодным. Тодд успел прочитать две коротких истории и начал третью, когда Дирк фыркнул, очевидно возмущенный тем, что читал.  
– Так, – сказал он, очевидно потрясенный, – аристократы себя точно не ведут.  
– Что?  
– Видишь ли, тут в книге есть герцог, и…  
– Нет, – прервал его Тодд, – что ты читаешь?  
Он наклонил книгу, которую Дирк держал в руке, чтобы увидеть обложку. Она называлась «Герцог и его Конюх», и на ней был изображен мужчина без рубашки на фоне замка.  
– Это порно?  
– Нет! – торопливо сказал Дирк, отбирая обратно книгу. – Это романтика, очевидно, не слишком исторически точная. Я подумываю не дочитывать ее из принципа.  
Тодд не знал, что с этим делать.  
– Чувак, – сказал он, – все знают, что эта «романтика» – просто замаскированная эротика. Я просто, – он слегка замялся, – я не… что?  
Румянец начал заливать шею Дирка, подбираясь к лицу.  
– Ну, я считаю, что это романтично, – хмыкнул он, небрежно закладывая страницу, прежде чем закрыть книгу. – Даже если у герцога в представленный период времени и близко не могло быть такой правовой власти.  
– Все нормально, – сказал Тодд, возвращаясь к своей книге.  
Он не мог понять, что конкретно чувствует, но это было что-то между волнением и растерянностью.  
Дирк посмотрел на книгу в своей руке, а потом обратно на Тодда.  
– Я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя неудобно, – тихо сказал он, – я просто думал, что раз ты теперь знаешь…  
Ох черт, Дирк подумал, что это снова гейские штучки.  
– Нет! – быстро прервал его Тодд.  
Проблема явно была, но Тодд не мог понять, в чем. Но он точно знал, что Дирк был не виноват, и уж тем более это не было связано с тем, что он гей.  
– В смысле, – сказал он, – я просто удивился. Можешь читать все, что хочешь.  
Дирк улыбнулся так, как обычно улыбался, когда чувствовал себя лучше, но еще не до конца.  
– Хочешь уехать? – спросил он.  
– Нет, – искренне сказал Тодд. – Давай ненадолго останемся, мне весело.  
Дирк улыбнулся, в этот раз уже по-настоящему, и протянул Тодду яблочные чипсы.

*

Прошла еще пара часов безделья, и они осознали ход времени только тогда, когда солнце село достаточно близко, чтобы на книги легла тень. Дирк переключился на ту, что рассказывала о лесозаготовках, отчего Тодду одновременно стало хуже и лучше. Ему, в общем и целом, было плевать, что Дирк читает, он просто почувствовал что-то, что в других обстоятельствах назвал бы ревностью. Он точно не ревновал к книге и не знал, что это такое.  
Они вернулись обратно в отель в уютной тишине, войдя как раз вовремя, чтобы Марта успела утащить их в обеденную комнату.  
– Я готовила для Ровен, – сказала она, ставя перед ними тарелки, – но ей внезапно пришлось уйти. Так что вы как раз вовремя, все еще горячее.  
Дирк от этой новости немного прищурился, но ничего не сказал.  
– Что сегодня на ужин? – взволнованно спросил Тодд.  
Он начал понимать, что эта поездка гарантирует ему лучшую еду за его жизнь.  
Горшок, который поставила перед ними Марта, был полон сливочного кленового бри и яблочного супа с чеддером. (1) Определенно не то, что Тодд заказал бы в ресторане, но он был рад, что Марта его приготовила, потому что он бы иначе мог пропустить что-то интересное.  
Дирк явно был согласен.  
– Великолепно, – сказал он в ответ на ожидающий взгляд Марты, и Тодд одобрительно хмыкнул, засунув целую ложку себе в рот. – Произведение искусства.  
Марта улыбнулась и поблагодарила их, а потом направилась в кухню.  
– Оставлю вас наедине, – сказала она, – но подойдите ко мне после ужина. У меня для вас сюрприз.  
Тодд бездумно кивнул, слишком занятый едой, чтобы понять по тону Марты, что сюрприз будет для парочки.  
– Итак, – сказал Дирк, – как думаешь, мы сегодня выяснили что-то важное?  
– Не знаю, – сказал Тодд. – Мы увидели много пустого места, – неожиданно в его мозгу что-то встало на место, и он поймал мысль за хвост. – Эй, можно мне еще разок взглянуть на карту?  
Дирк достал карту из сумки, которая лежала с ним рядом на полу, развернув ее на столе так, чтобы не попасть в суп. Тодд посмотрел на нее с минуту, прежде чем ткнуть в пустое место.  
– Вот, – сказал он, – тут должно что-то быть.  
– Тодд, тут ничего нет, – сказал Дирк, – даже вышки.  
– Я знаю, но смотри, – сказал Тодд, – если бы поджоги были бессистемные, они бы были повсюду, но тут их нет. Они все находятся на равном расстоянии от этой точки. Там должно быть что-то, что поджигатель окольцовывает.  
Глаза Дирка зажглись.  
– Ты прав! – сказал он. – Прекрасно, ассистируешь на отлично, Тодд, правда, фантастика.  
Тодд почувствовал, как краснеет от похвалы, и постарался заняться супом. Факт, что такой способ расследования он видел в криминальной драме десятилетней давности, которую смотрел в три часа ночи, он решил оставить при себе.  
Они довольно быстро закончили с ужином, и Дирк снова отнес посуду в кухню. Марта улыбнулась им, впечатленная их манерами.  
– Я не хотела бы быть навязчивой, – сказала она, – но я оставила кое-что в вашей комнате. Я занималась этим весь день, так что, надеюсь, вам понравится.  
Поспешив ее поблагодарить, Дирк с Тоддом отправились наверх, в свою комнату. На столе рядом с дверью стояли два тонких стакана и чаша для пунша, наполненная чем-то теплым и сладко пахнущим.  
– Клюквенно-яблочный сидр, – прочел Дирк на небольшой карточке у стаканов. – Наверное, она делала его в мультиварке.  
Тодд почти не слушал его, потому что уже наполнял стаканы. Один он протянул Дирку и поднял свой вверх.  
– За сомнительную эффективность?  
– За это я выпью, – сказал Дирк, и они чокнулись стаканами.  
Сидр был сладкий, но крепкий, тепло разливалось по груди Тодда, пока он пил. Его точно сильно приправили каким-то алкоголем, но Тодд не мог понять, каким. Неожиданно ему стало слишком жарко, он снял куртку и сбросил ее в сторону.  
– Восхитительно, – сказал Тодд.  
– Согласен, – сказал Дирк. – Марта точно колдует на своей кухне.

*

После пары другой стаканов они решили устроиться на кровати, в тепле. Они оба были слишком сонные и уставшие от дня, который в основном состоял из безделья. Дирк переставил розы, которые, как Тодд заметил, он поливал, и поставил оставшийся пунш на тумбочку. Так было проще подливать себе, так что они выпили его до дна. Тодд понял, что он слегка нетрезв, но еще не пьян, что было просто замечательно.  
– Дирк, – сказал он, чувствуя себя расслабленно и тепло, – что это была за книга, которую ты читал?  
– О, да, – сказал Дирк, так же расслабленно, – она была о лесозаготовке. На самом деле, достаточно скучная, люди просто срубили очень много деревьев, а другие люди расстроились по этому поводу. Несколько городов переместили, другие выросли. Примерно, что и ожидалось.  
Тодд допил последний глоток своего напитка.  
– Не эта, – сказал он, – другая. Ты на нее сильно разозлился.  
– Ну, да, – немного напряженно сказал Дирк, и Тодд не мог понять, он покраснел из-за алкоголя или из-за вопроса. – Множество авторов, обычно американских, не обижайся, не слишком заморачиваются, когда дело доходит до изучения окружения. Этот конкретный был совершенно без понятия, чем на самом деле герцог занимался в то время.  
– Но до того, – храбро продолжил Тодд, – в ней был сюжет? У конюха была предыстория? Или они просто… драматически целовались под дождем и все такое.  
– И все такое, – уклончиво ответил Дирк. – Слушай, Тодд, замечательно, что ты хочешь меня поддержать или как там, но тебе не обязательно спрашивать о…  
– Дирк, – прервал его Тодд, – мне просто любопытно. Я бы спрашивал у тебя то же самое, если бы ты читал «Дневник памяти».  
Дирк слегка расслабился, было видно, что его отпустило.  
– Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты иначе ко мне относился.  
– Поверь мне, Дирк, – сказал Тодд, – ничего не изменилось. Я отношусь к тебе ровно так же, как и раньше.  
Дирк улыбнулся, и они, в конце концов, приготовились ко сну. После того, как они оба переоделись для сна и вернулись в кровать, они легли уже чуть ближе друг к другу, чем в прошлый раз. Дирк уснул, как только погасили свет, а Тодд не смог и лежал, моргая в потолок в темноте.  
Он сказал, что ничего не поменялось, но он не был так уж сильно в этом теперь уверен.

*

Когда Тодд проснулся, Дирка снова не было, но, как и в прошлое утро, звук душа говорил о том, что далеко он не ушел. Каким-то образом Тодду удалось не заработать даже небольшого похмелья, в чем он видел заслугу Марты и той магии, которую она творила в кухне.  
Душ замолк, и Тодд отвернулся, когда Дирк вышел через минуту, одетый только в боксеры. Чтобы не вызвало такую реакцию, Тодд решил сразу забыть об этом, вместо того, чтобы задуматься. Он будет разбираться с этим, когда проблема встанет во весь рост. Он почти тут же сам направился в душ и включил настолько горячую воду, насколько было нужно, чтобы больше ни о чем не думать.  
Когда он вернулся в комнату, Дирк уже оделся, и Тодд застыл. Он был одет в серо-коричневый кардиган на пуговицах, настолько удобный, что Тодд был бы не против использовать его в качестве одеяла, но что важнее…  
– Очки, – тупо констатировал он, застыв на месте и не двигаясь.  
Дирк уверенно поправил их на носу. (2)  
– Обычно они мне не нужны, – сказал он, – но вчера у меня от чтения немного устали глаза.  
– Мне нравятся, – честно сказал Тодд. – Крутые.  
Дирк улыбнулся и посмотрел на часы на телефоне.  
– Уже почти завтрак, – сказал он, – встретимся внизу?  
– Ага, – сказал Тодд, сглотнув. – Звучит неплохо.  
Когда он спустился, Дирк и Ровен сидели в обеденной комнате за столом, а рядом с Дирком стояла тарелка для Тодда.  
– Дорогой, – сказал Дирк, указывая на стул рядом с собой, – садись, мы почти начали.  
– Ага, круто, – сказал Тодд, вспоминая, что должен вести себя, как парень Дирка, и он был без понятия, что делать. – Прости, – сказал он, садясь, – я просто хотел удостовериться, что полил розы, я знаю, что они тебе нравятся.  
– Спасибо, родной, – сказал Дирк, обыденно-нежно положив руку ему на плечо.  
Тодд не знал, что Дирк так умеет, но это чувствовалось правильным, не странным, так что Тодд предпочел наслаждаться.  
– Так как вы, ребята, встретились? – спросила Ровен. – Вы так отличаетесь друг от друга, но так хорошо подходите друг другу.  
– На работе, – сказал Дирк в то же самое время, когда Тодд произнес. – На месте преступления.  
Дирк быстро его поправил.  
– Технически, на обоих, – сказал он, – я – детектив, и я работал над делом там, где Тодд в этот момент работал.  
Удивленный взгляд Ровен превратился в увлеченный.  
– Невероятно, – сказал она, – какое невероятное совпадение.  
Тодд перехватил инициативу, взяв Дирка за руку, прежде чем тот начал говорить о своей вере в совпадения.  
– Мы очень везучие, – сказал он, – он мне даже сначала не понравился, но потом мы узнали друг друга получше, и теперь я не могу представить свою жизнь без него.  
Он посмотрел на Дирка, надеясь, что выглядит убедительно. В любом случае, это было близко к правде.  
– У меня все было наоборот, – сказал Дирк, поворачивая руку так, чтобы переплести их пальцы. – Я влюбился мгновенно, практически преследовал его до дома.  
Тодд рассмеялся, потому что, по сути, так и произошло.  
– Я помню, – сказал он, – я так злился на тебя, но не смог выпинать, даже когда хотел.  
Дирк тепло и мягко улыбнулся, и, к счастью, в этот момент вошла Марта с подносом, а то все могло стать слишком откровенным. На завтрак были печеные яйца в сладком картофельном кляре, и Тодд задумался, сколько еще он может отвешивать Марте комплименты, пока не станет слишком. Дирк с Ровен продолжили свою дружескую беседу о районе и Нортгемптоне, где Ровен писала свою диссертацию. Тодд вставлял пару слов, где мог, но Дирк и сам неплохо справлялся с разговором.  
Каким-то образом, рука Дирка оказалась на спине Тодда, почти бессознательно, невесомо поглаживая. Тодд, так же бездумно, потянулся к прикосновению, решив, что это все ради прикрытия. Когда они закончили с завтраком, Марта забрала посуду, игнорируя протесты Дирка и сказав ему, что он и так уже много сделал. Дирк, Тодд и Ровен искренне ее поблагодарили, а потом Ровен обернулась к ним.  
– Что будете делать сегодня, ребята? – спросила она.  
– Немного побродим, – сказал Тодд, посмотрев на Дирка для подтверждения, что ответил верно. – Я тут никогда не был, так что было бы неплохо изучить район.  
– Отлично, – сказала Ровен. – Надеюсь, вы хорошо проведете время и насладитесь им за меня, потому что я запрусь в комнате и буду весь день писать.  
– Обязательно, – сказал Дирк, чуть ближе притягивая к себе Тодда.  
Тодд поддался автоматически, как будто ему и не нужно было притворяться. Ровен направилась к лестнице, а к ним почти сразу присоединилась Марта.  
– Ребята, если вы поедете расследовать, то я хотя бы должна вам хороший ланч, – сказала она, протягивая два бумажных пакета. – Расскажите потом, что узнаете.  
– Как только что-то выясним, – сказал Дирк. – Обещаю.

*

Позже, уже в машине, оставив попытки показывать Дирку дорогу, Тодд сказал:  
– Мне жаль Марту. Вокруг нее, буквально, все горит, а она построила тут свою жизнь. Надеюсь, мы сможем это исправить.  
Дирк согласно кивнул, почти не смотря на дорогу. Неожиданно он резко остановился, и даже с учетом ремня безопасности, Тодд чуть не врезался в торпеду.  
– Приехали, – уверенно сказал Дирк.  
Тодд хотел свериться с GPS, но они были так далеко от города, что сигнал не ловился, а одна палочка на телефоне подтвердила его опасения. Дирк, тем не менее, был весьма уверен, и Тодду этого было более чем достаточно.  
Дирк уже направился в лес, и Тодду пришлось поспешить, чтобы его нагнать. Поток судьбы сегодня, судя по всему, был весьма силен, потому что меньше чем через минуту они вышли на поляну, хотя «поляна» было, конечно, сильно сказано.  
Она почти сравнялась с остальным лесом, но на ней были небольшие следы цивилизации, которая когда-то тут была. Когда-то ровные кучки кирпича превращались в пыль, а деревья были ниже в некоторых местах. На карте могло ничего и не быть, но что-то тут явно было давным-давно.  
– Тодд, – сказал Дирк, помахав, – тут могильные камни, когда-то тут, наверное, было поселение.  
Тодд подошел к нему, чтобы признать, что Дирк был прав, потому что часть старого кладбища была хорошо различима. Область вокруг была чище, чем остальная поляна, будто за ней ухаживали. Дирк уже начал делать фото.  
– Не прочитать, даже если присмотреться, – сказал Тодд. – Что ты хочешь получить от говеных фоток на айфон?  
– Адриенна, – сказал Дирк, и Тодд вспомнил о Нортгемптоне, который теперь казался таким далеким. – Я уверен, что у нее есть какая-то программа, которая поможет понять.  
Мало было что снимать, всего пара полуразрушенных камней, и Дирк быстро закончил. Он выглядел так, будто хотел что-то сказать, когда застыл и поднял руку, указывая Тодду сделать то же самое. Через секунду он прошептал:  
– Ты это слышишь?  
Тодд ничего не слышал и хотел об этом сказать, когда Дирк схватил его за полы куртки и прижал к ближайшему дереву.  
– Прошу прощения, – тихо сказал Дирк, и Тодд не успел спросить, за что, когда услышал хруст листьев под ботинками, и Дирк впечатался поцелуем ему в губы.  
Тодд автоматически закрыл глаза, отвечая на поцелуй, растворяясь в нем, обнимая Дирка за шею, даже не задумываясь. Знакомый голос сказал:  
– О, черт.  
И это вернуло его к реальности, так что он тут же отстранился, чтобы увидеть Ровен за плечом Дирка. В одной руке у нее была книга, и она широкими глазами смотрела на них.  
– О, боже, – сказал Дирк, оборачиваясь к Ровен, аккуратно утирая уголки губ. – Так неловко. Мы просто хотели немного пообниматься, и не знали, что тут кто-то еще будет.  
– Обычно тут пусто, – уже менее подозрительно сказала Ровен. – Тут раньше было поселение пуритан, много лет назад, но с тех пор тут пусто.  
– А что с твоей работой? – спросил Тодд, все еще прижатый к дереву, хотя Дирк немного отстранился.  
Ровен неловко рассмеялась.  
– Она как раз о пуританах, – объяснила она, – я прихожу сюда, когда у меня случается писательский блок. Какое странное совпадение, что я наткнулась на вас, ребята!  
– Точно, – сказал Дирк. – Ну, мы пойдем, чтобы тебе не мешать. Марта упаковала нам с собой ланч, и мы не хотим, чтобы он пропал.  
Тодд даже не слышал, чтобы Ровен попрощалась, так быстро Дирк схватил его за руку и потащил к машине. Дирк забыл ее закрыть, так что сел за руль, не сказав ни слова. Тодд пристегнулся рядом, и Дирк завел мотор. Он не сказал ничего, пока они ехали по бездорожью, а потом и по дороге, и когда они остановились на каком-то заброшенном кемпинге, Тодд так потерялся, что не был уверен, что даже вселенная знает, где они. Тихий Дирк нервировал, и Тодд волновался.  
Дирк заглушил мотор, и потянулся на заднее сиденье, чтобы взять пакеты от Марты. Он подал один Тодду и развернул свой сэндвич, а потом сделал пару укусов, прежде чем начал приходить в себя. Тодд молча наблюдал за ним, держа свой ланч в руках нетронутым.  
Наконец, Дирк заговорил.  
– Она мне не нравится, – сказал он.  
– Кто, Ровен? – спросил Тодд. – Она милая, и, вероятно, безвредная.  
– Даже безвредные люди могут быть опасны, – сказал Дирк. – К тому же, она нравится тебе, потому что она на тебя запала.  
Тодд рассмеялся и раскрыл свой пакет. По крайней мере, Дирк снова начал шутить.  
– Уморительно, – сказал он, начиная с печенья, – но, если она и правда кажется тебе подозрительной, нам лучше побольше ошиваться в отеле. Она, типа, почти всегда там, мы сможем поболтать.  
Дирк задумчиво пожевал с секунду.  
– Это может сработать, – сказал он, – нам надо больше о ней узнать. Если она изучает эту местность, у нее может быть полезная информация.  
– Именно, – сказал Тодд. – Так что, хочешь поменяться печеньем или как?

*

Им пришлось поблуждать, но они нашли путь обратно к отелю Осень к закату. Ровен нигде не было, так что Дирк взял свой ноут, и они устроились внизу. Он загрузил фото и отправил их Адриенне с письмом, которое, с точки зрения Тодда, было написано на чистейшем французском. Он не понял ни слова, очевидно, но Дирк печатал так уверено, что было понятно, что язык он знает.  
– Нам стоит их сохранить, – сказал Тодд, когда Дирк нажал отправить. – Мой рюкзак тут, можешь взять флешку из переднего кармана?  
Дирк подал ему компьютер и запустил руку в рюкзак Тодда, через мгновение достав оттуда флешку, на которой был их логотип. Фара дала им по несколько штук, настояв, чтобы они использовали их для хранения рабочих файлов, а не мемасов. И они впервые использовали одну из них для правильной цели.  
– Вот, дорогой, – сказал Дирк так преувеличенно манерно, что это нельзя было воспринять иначе, чем шутку.  
Он подал Тодду флешку.  
Тодд занялся втыканием ее в порт и без задней мысли ответил:  
– Спасибо, детка.  
Он понял, что сказал, только когда Дирк выпрямился рядом с ним. То, что сказал Дирк, очевидно, было шуткой. То, что сказал Тодд прозвучало так естественно, что шуткой не ощущалось, и сейчас им не перед кем было играть.  
Тодд откашлялся и начал переносить фото на флешку, надеясь не задумываться над этим до конца ночи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Это блюдо существует, вот ссылка на рецепт на английском:  
> https://www.lapanzanella.com/creations/archive/seasonal/creamy-maple-brie-and-cheddar-apple-soup/  
> 2 - Очаровательнейшая иллюстрация тут: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/444687562406100992/470092358067814400/GLASSES.png


	3. Chapter 3

Первое, что заметил Тодд следующим утром было то, что он проснулся позже обычного, солнце уже светило в окно под другим углом, ослепляя. Он посмотрел на время на телефоне, и понял, что проспал завтрак, а может пропустил бы и ланч, если бы спал дальше. Второе, что он заметил, было то, что он был один. Не было знакомого звука душа, и когда он открыл дверь в ванную, он понял, что Дирк ушел. Все еще полусонный, Тодд натянул спортивные штаны и пошел вниз.  
Он услышал голос Дирка, доносящийся из кухни, и пошел туда.  
-… а потом он все равно появился в больнице! – сказал Дирк, стоя перед полной раковиной посуды, вероятно, оставшейся с завтрака.  
Марта решала кроссворд за столом, и первой заметила Тодда.  
– О, привет, – сказала она. – Хорошо спал?  
– Ага, – сказал Тодд, потирая глаза. Он все еще был немного дезориентирован из-за пересыпа.  
– Прости, что не разбудил тебя, дорогой, – сказал Дирк, и странное чувство, преследовавшее Тодда со вчерашнего дня, исчезло. – Я просто подумал, что тебе не повредит отдых. Ты не очень ранняя пташка, так что я решил, что ранние подъемы могли тебя достать.  
Он не ошибся, и Тодд был благодарен, хотя у него и было чувство, что проснулся он один не по этой причине. Запах горячего черного кофе вернул его к реальности, и он сразу взбодрился. Кофейник все еще исходил паром, когда Тодд наполнил кружку, которую подал ему Дирк, и он сделал большой глоток, чтобы набраться храбрости и поцеловать Дирка в щеку. Если они собирались больше времени проводить в отеле, им стоило немного поддержать свою игру, и Тодд решил, что лучше начать прямо сейчас.  
Он заметил, что Дирк чуть не уронил лопаточку, которую держал в руке, но Марта не обращала на них внимания и, к счастью, пропустила этот момент.  
– Спасибо, детка, – сказал он, ткнув Дирка локтем и стараясь не думать о прошедшей ночи.  
Дирк снова был в очках, и Тодду пришлось заставить себя не поправить их ему.  
– Дирк как раз рассказывал мне, как вы встретились, – сказала Марта, объясняя разговор, конец которого услышал Тодд.  
Тодд оперся о столешницу рядом с Дирком, лицом к Марте, держа кофе в руках.  
– А он рассказал о том разе, когда влез ко мне в квартиру?  
Марта рассмеялась.  
– Судя по его словам, это случилось не один раз. Он просто не мог устоять.  
Дирк покраснел и начал складывать кастрюли и сковородки на поверхность для сушки рядом с раковиной, и только тогда Тодд заметил, во что он был одет.  
– Это мое, – сказал он, потрогав рукав худи.  
Оно было черное с узором из фиолетовых и красных пятен краски спереди, в которых угадывалось слово REBEL (1). Это были следы постыдной анархической фазы в жизни Тодда, но оно было мягкое и теплое, а еще в рукавах были отверстия для больших пальцев.  
– Ну, да, – сказал Дирк, еще немного краснея. – Было холодно, я подумал, что ты не будешь против. Ты знаешь, как я его люблю, тут даже есть дырки для больших пальцев, – он стряхнул воду с рук, вытер их полотенцем и натянул рукава так, чтобы просунуть пальцы в упомянутые дырки на манжетах.  
Тодд ухмыльнулся.  
– Тебе оно, в любом случае, больше идет, – сказал он лишь слегка лукавя.  
Дирк, со своим высоким ростом, действительно лучше смотрелся в этом худи, в то время как Тодд в нем просто тонул. Через мгновение он понял, что не брал его с собой, что означало, что Дирк сделал это сам.  
– Я пропустила кухонную вечеринку? – спросила Ровен, толкнув дверь в кухню, держа в руках тарелку и ложку.  
Дирк сразу слегка напрягся, но он забрал у нее посуду и улыбнулся.  
– Просто разговариваем, – сказал он. – И, кстати, тебе стоит побольше рассказать нам о своей работе. Американская история такая захватывающая.  
– О, тебе так не покажется, – сказала Ровен, отрицательно взмахнув рукой. – Она почти полностью состоит из записей о рождении и налоговых документах, бла-бла-бла. Мне это все нравится, потому что я отсюда, но мне нелегко найти кого-то еще заинтересованного.  
Она перевела тему так гладко, что это выглядело отрепетированным. Тодд сам был искусным лжецом, так что мог распознать того, кто врет, и она им явно не договаривала что-то важное.  
– Ну, тебе стоит попробовать рассказать мне, – сказал Дирк, намеренно уложив ее посуду в раковину, не вымыв.  
Не только он заметил, как Ровен слегка прищурилась. Между ними чувствовалось какое-то напряжение, хоть Тодд и не мог понять, почему.  
Тодд снова отвлекся, и Дирк с намеком ткнул его в бок.  
– Ага, звучит очень круто, – соврал Тодд.  
– Дорогой, – сказал Дирк, сильно оперевшись на него, – нам не стоит одеться? Марта снова щедро предложила упаковать нам ланч.  
Тодд легко принял на себя вес Дирка.  
– Конечно, – сказал он, допивая кофе, – разрешишь мне сегодня повести?  
Все рассмеялись, и Тодд с Дирком вернулись в свою комнату, держась за руки. В комнате они решили составить дальнейший план.  
– Неплохо играешь, – сказал Тодд, натягивая носки.  
Дирк фыркнул.  
– Я? А как же ты? Я впечатлен. В любом случае, я предлагаю проверить еще одно место пожара, то, что горело вторым как раз недалеко, – сказал он, – и мы должны вернуться пораньше, Марта сказала, что Ровен обычно пьет чай в библиотеке перед ужином.  
– Тут есть библиотека? – спросил Тодд, чувствуя, что что-то пропустил.  
– Ага, – сказал Дирк так, будто это было очевидно. – Может, если б ты спускался позавтракать с Мартой, ты бы это знал.  
Надевая куртку, Тодд почувствовал что-то странное и сложноописуемое.  
– Окей, – сказал он, стараясь звучать спокойно. – Серьезно, можно, я поведу?

*

Тодду так и не удалось сесть за руль к его глубокому разочарованию, потому что Дирк выжал все из их внедорожника. Когда они, наконец, приехали, Тодд был рад просто не быть больше в движении. Его раньше никогда не укачивало в машине, но все бывает в первый раз, а Дирк очень старался.  
Вышка, или то, что от нее осталось, была похожа на первую – четкий круг очерчивал останки вышки с невероятной точностью. Согласно той информации, что у них была, эта вышка была новее и на нее даже можно было забраться до пожара. Металлические балки еще были видны, но они были настолько искорежены, что Тодд не мог понять, зачем изначально были нужны.  
– Огонь был жаркий, – сказал Дирк. – Не настолько, чтобы расплавить балки, но достаточно, чтобы согнуть. А для этого понадобится не менее 600 градусов по Цельсию, – посмотрев на удивленный взгляд Тодда, он фыркнул и сказал. – 1100 по Фаренгейту, правда. Это очень горячо, я ставлю на то, что с такой температурой горит ракетное топливо.  
– Господи, – сказал Тодд, инстинктивно отступая от круга. – Разве им бы тогда не пахло? С ракетным топливом шутки плохи.  
Дирк покачал головой.  
– Без понятия, – сказал он. – Я знаю только, что настолько горячий огонь почти невозможно контролировать, а уж тем более легко потушить. Мы определенно имеем дело с чем-то неестественным.  
Они решили разделиться и поискать вокруг места пожара. Тодд постоянно отвлекался на Дирка, пытаясь понять, что с ним не так. Он мог нервничать из-за дела или не хотеть врать, но точно было что-то, что он не говорил Тодду. Тодд так отвлекся, отвлекаясь на Дирка, что не заметил огромную елку, пока буквально не наткнулся на нее.  
– Дерьмо, – сказал он, потирая лоб. Ему не было больно, он просто удивился, но, когда он присмотрелся к стволу дерева… – Дерьмо! – снова сказал он. – Дирк, посмотри сюда!  
Дирк мгновенно подошел к нему.  
– Дерьмо, – согласился он, рассматривая похожие на буквы символы, вырезанные на коре. В некоторых местах они были перечеркнуты, но все еще различимы. – Мы это уже видели.  
Он был прав, они были похожи на символы, которые они видели в том блокноте, который нашли на первом пепелище. Дирк вытащил телефон и стал делать фото, а Тодд отошел, чтобы ему не мешать. На его одежде остался мусор с дерева, и он вынул из рубашки небольшую серебристую щепку.  
Это определенно была ошибка. Тодд посмотрел на щепку в руке, но увидел целую ветку, протыкающую его насквозь.  
– Дирк, – слабо позвал он сорванным голосом. Тодд почувствовал, как рот наполняется кровью и сделал шаг назад, падая на колени. – Дирк! – снова позвал он, стараясь говорить громче.  
– Ага? – рассеянно спросил Дирк, оборачиваясь. – О, боже, – сказал он, тут же падая на колени рядом с Тоддом.  
– Таблетки, – прохрипел Тодд, – они в машине.  
Дирк достал небольшую таблетницу из кармана, и Тодд на мгновение задумался, как он мог забыть, что Дирк носит с собой его таблетки, и почему он сам не делает так же. Он насухо проглотил таблетку и старался дышать спокойно, пока галлюцинация не пропала. Когда он открыл глаза, Дирк все еще был рядом, а ветка пропала.  
– Я в порядке, – сказал он, прежде чем Дирк успел спросить, но голос у него все еще был неровный.  
– Ни черта подобного, – сказал Дирк. – Давай, мы нашли все, что надо, отвезем тебя в кровать.  
Тодд не стал протестовать, когда Дирк помог ему подняться и отвел его в машину, в тайне радуясь, что сможет переспать приступ. На пути назад он то засыпал, то просыпался, и только сильно позже он понял, что это был первый раз, когда он видел, чтобы Дирк вел аккуратно.

*

Тодд окончательно проснулся, когда они остановились у отеля, заметив, что в какой-то момент по пути назад начался дождь. Не просто дождь, а ливень, погода испортилась в первый раз с момента их приезда. Быстро стало холодно, и Тодд замерз даже раньше, чем вышел из машины. Они оба полностью промокли, пока выходили из машины, забирали вещи и бежали до двери. Они сняли мокрую насквозь обувь, как только вошли, отряхиваясь, как собаки, в попытке просохнуть.  
Марта наверняка видела, как они подъехали, потому что они встретила их в гостиной с двумя полотенцами. Тодд замерз, как и бывает поздней осенью, и его руки дрожали, когда он взял полотенца. Дирк выглядел не лучше, подрагивая в мокром свитере.  
– Идите, согрейтесь, – сказала Марта, направляя их вверх по лестнице. Камин у вас электрический, мы заменили на него обычный после того, как один из гостей поджег ковер, стараясь его разжечь.  
Вдохновленные идеей согреться, они быстро поднялись по лестнице и сразу направились в свою комнату. Тодд сразу включил камин, и он зажегся. Дирк быстро избавился от свитера, и Тодд подумал, что эта шерсть может не пережить дождь. Дирк остался в одной майке, достаточно сухой, а вот джинсы и носки пришлось отправить к свитеру. Вместо того, чтобы надеть теплые вещи, Дирк схватил покрывало с кровати и завернулся в него, сжавшись на полу рядом с камином.  
Тодд не двигался, вместо того наблюдая за тем, как раздевается Дирк, который сделал это даже быстрее, чем в тот раз, когда их поджег электрический призрак носорога. Дирк удивленно посмотрел на него, Тодд, наконец, вспомнил, что он замерзает. Ему хватило мозгов натянуть на себя спортивные штаны и худи, с опозданием поняв, что это было то самое худи, которое Дирк надевал утром. Оно пахло Дирком, а Тодду уже становилось теплее, так что он не стал переодеваться.  
Он сел рядом с Дирком и слегка потянул покрывало, пока тот не дал ему укрыть им ноги.  
– Что, блять, не так с этим дождем? – спросил он.  
Дирк вздохнул.  
– Будет уже не так красиво. Я уверен, что деревья все еще будут выглядеть мило, но уже не так, после такой бури, – он повел плечами и покрутил шеей, прежде чем слегка потянуться.  
– Думаешь, он испортит места преступления?  
– О, наверняка, – слишком спокойно сказал Дирк, – но мы все равно найдем то, что нам нужно, как всегда.  
Тодд ухмыльнулся, впервые разделяя его оптимизм, а потом слегка пнул Дирка под одеялом.  
– Что думаешь о тех ненормальных буквах? – спросил он.  
– Не знаю, – сказал Дирк, наклонившись ближе к камину.  
Из-за бури за окном было темно, и они не зажгли свет, так что освещал комнату только камин. Он обливал их обоих золотистым светом, пуская позади длинные тени.  
– Я не хочу сейчас об этом думать, я проснулся сегодня в четыре утра, и, если честно, я слишком измучен, чтобы о чем-то думать.  
Тодд даже не почувствовал, когда он встал.  
– Зачем так рано?  
Дирк повел плечом.  
– Оказывается, когда в тебя дважды попадают из гарпуна, у этого есть последствия,– сказал он. – Мне стоило догадаться, что будет дождь, судя по тому, как болело плечо. Мне стоит стать холистическим синоптиком.  
– Тогда тебе должно быть неудобно, – сказал Тодд, понимая, почему Дирк сидит под покрывалом в странной позе.  
– Худшие вещи случались и с лучшими людьми, – спокойно сказал Дирк, не отводя взгляда от камина.  
– Но ты и есть лучший человек, – сказал Тодд, недовольный реакцией Дирка.  
Дирк, наконец, неверяще и смущенно посмотрел на него.  
– Господи, – сказал Тодд. – Никто и никогда не пытался тебе ни с чем помочь, да?  
Глаза Дирка были лишь чуточку шире, чем обычно, но Тодд не мог отвести взгляд. Дирк на секунду замер и сглотнул, а потом спросил:  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Еб твою мать. Тодд был последним во вселенной человеком, который хотел бы о ком-то заботиться, но в этот момент Дирк выглядел так несчастно, что он ничего не мог поделать.  
– Иди сюда, – сказал он, – и повернись.  
Очевидно, удивленный, Дирк пододвинулся ближе и повернулся к Тодду спиной, все еще кутаясь в покрывало. Он коротко выдохнул, почувствовав, как Тодд коснулся его шеи, но тот быстро нашел напряженную мышцу у него в плече, и надавил.  
– Тодд… – сказал Дирк, выдыхая, когда Тодд начал разминать мышцы вокруг того места, где был шрам от выстрела. – Что ты делаешь?  
– Расслабься, – сказал Тодд. – Я научился этому для Аманды. После галлюцинаций об электричестве, ее плечи обычно безумно напрягались, и мне не нравилось, что она пьет слишком много мышечных релаксантов. На самом деле, я просто смотрел туториалы на Ютубе, но ей обычно помогало.  
Дирк согласно хмыкнул, уже расслабляясь под его руками.  
– Понимаю, почему, – сказал он, – это невероятно.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Тодд, – но серьезно, чувак, не говори так больше. Каждый день происходит что-то плохое, черт, иногда мы – это что-то плохое, смотря как посмотреть, но ты этого не заслуживаешь. Нет никого лучше тебя.  
Он с силой провел пальцами по плечам Дирка, стараясь игнорировать странное чувство, которое вызвал довольный стон Дирка.  
– Уж кто бы говорил, – веско сказал Дирк. – Если я не заслужил плохого, то и ты не заслужил. Я знаю, что ты, наверное, до сих пор считаешь себя придурком, но придурок не поехал бы со мной незнамо куда без информации. Придурок не взял бы мне запасную обувь. Придурок не помогал бы мне с плечом при помощи невероятных способностей, которые, поверить не могу, он до сих пор прятал.  
Тодд рассмеялся.  
– Ладно, ладно, – сказал он. – Просто… тебе надо помочь мне помочь тебе. Раз уж ты таскаешь с собой мои таблетки, я займусь твоим плечом.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Дирк, совсем расслабившись. – Согласен. Я бы пожал тебе руку, но ты ненормальный, если думаешь, что я сейчас пошевелюсь.  
Тодд начал тщательней разминать оба плеча Дирка, и от нового стона у него перехватило дыхание. Он сглотнул. Он никогда не был хорош в разговорах о чувствах, и это его нервировало.  
– Кстати, – спросил Тодд, стараясь звучать спокойно, – с каких пор ты носишь с собой мои таблетки?  
– С Монтаны, – сказал Дирк, даже не задумавшись, и Тодд был рад, что Дирк не увидел, как у него отвисла челюсть. – После того приступа, когда ты видел Аманду, я чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. Как только я смог добраться до твоих таблеток, я стал носить их с собой везде.  
Тодд замер, не в силах поверить тому, что услышал. Монтана была давно, но подумав, Тодд понял, что это было именно то, что он ожидал от Дирка.  
– Спасибо, – так искренне сказал он, как не говорил уже давно.  
Дирк подвигал плечами, явно недовольный тем, что массаж закончился.  
– Не за что, – ответил он так, будто это был пустяк.  
Тодд был уверен, что для Дирка это так и было.  
– Я устал, – сказал он. Он не был уверен, который сейчас час, но тепло от камина согревало его и заставляло хотеть спать, а мягкий ковер совсем не помогал. – Мне стоит вздремнуть перед ужином.  
– Мне тоже, – сказал Дирк, зевая. – Не думаю, что мое плечо меня сегодня побеспокоит.  
– Встану через минуту, – сказал Тодд, схватив подушку с кресла позади себя и оперевшись на нее.  
Он не заметил, что Дирк склонил голову ему на плечо, пока тот не заговорил.  
– Я тоже, – повторил Дирк.  
После этого все погрузилось в темноту.

*

Тодд проснулся через несколько часов с пересохшим горлом, Дирк почти весь обвился вокруг него, и ему было тепло. Кто-то громко стучал в дверь, и прежде чем Тодд понял, что происходит, в двери провернулся ключ, и она открылась. Дирк не проснулся, пока Марта не заговорила.  
– Простите, – сказала она, – но там опять начался пожар. Все еще горит, так что вам стоит посмотреть.  
Дирк тут же вскочил, очевидно, забыв, что был почти раздет. Тодд последовал за ним, радуясь, что она нем были хотя бы спортивки, и сказал:  
– Скоро будем.  
Они поспешили собраться, Дирк натянул на себя сразу несколько вещей, отыскав худи, которое Тодд точно брал себе. Тодд ничего не стал говорить, не было времени об этом спорить, даже если бы это его беспокоило, что было не так. Они сбежали вниз, впихнув сухие ноги во все еще мокрые и холодные ботинки. Марта попыталась рассказать им дорогу, но Дирку это было не нужно. Она подала им два зонтика, и они выскочили за дверь.  
Дирку и правда не нужно было направление, Тодд не знал, поток ли судьбы или столб дыма вел его, но Дирк, судя по всему, инстинктивно знал, куда идти. Дождь все еще лил, и дворники работали как бешеные, чтобы было хоть что-то видно. Не то, чтобы в темноте это помогало, но со включенным светом и на полной скорости он успели.  
Вокруг все было в грязи, когда они добрались до вышки, огонь горел уже пару часов, но дождь его не тронул. Они держались подальше от пламени, зная, что глупо не бояться «ракетного топлива». Они забирались в машину и наблюдали, как огонь карабкается все выше, оставаясь в идеальном круге, выкидывая цветные искры. Наблюдать за розовым, зеленым и фиолетовым пламенем в живую было безумием. Тодд видел, как некоторые кидают в костер всякое специальное дерьмо из Волмарта, чтобы огонь искрил, но это было совершенно на другом уровне.  
Они еле видели вершину вышки через огонь, но эта была старше, в основном из дерева, и уже наверняка упала. Тодду пришлось признать, что было в этом что-то сверхъестественное, ничто из того, что он знал, не могло создать такое жаркое пламя, особенно под таким сильным дождем. Погода будто вообще не влияло ни на что, только делал их с Дирком жизни несчастнее. Они не могли сделать ничего, кроме как задокументировать все, так что они сидели в машине, включив запись на телефонах до рассвета, когда пламя в один момент само погасло.  
Дождь уже прошел к моменту, когда они подъехали к отелю, но они все равно были насквозь мокрые, когда вошли. Они оставили обувь у двери, поднялись наверх и заперлись в спальне. В этот раз не было ни теплого покрывала, ни камина, ни мягкого ковра. Они просто натянули все самое теплое и сухое, и забрались в кровать.

*

Тодд проснулся сильно после полудня, а еще он почувствовал руки Дирка на своей талии. Его так и подмывало остаться в тепле и уюте до ужина, но Тодду надо было позвонить.  
Он аккуратно выпутался из рук Дирка, который, к счастью, не проснулся, взял свой телефон и тихо вышел. За пару дверей от их комнаты он нашел то, что должно могло быть библиотекой, она была небольшая, но в ней были полки с книгами от стены до стены, огромный стол у окна и кресло в углу, которое было идеально для чтения. Он сел в кресло и набрал номер Фары.  
Через два гудка она ответила.  
– Чего тебе надо, Тодд? – спросила она. – Я на педикюре.  
– Что? – спросил Тодд, на заднем плане играло что-то типа Вивальди. – Тебе дела нет до дела?  
– Есть, – сказала Фара, но Тодд ей не поверил. – Я знаю, что вы позовете меня, когда я буду нужна, так что я решила использовать время с пользой, – потом она приглушенно сказала кому-то на своем конце, – да, розовый лак, спасибо.  
Тодд рассмеялся.  
– Похоже на то, – сказал он. – Прости, что прерываю.  
– Нормально, – спокойней сказала Фара. – Что случилось, мне пора подключиться?  
– Не знаю, – сказал Тодд. – Все так странно. Ты знаешь, с какой температурой горит ракетное топливо?  
– Не могу сказать, нет. Что странно? Страннее чем обычно?  
– Мы с Дирком под прикрытием, – сказал Тодд. – Все началось с ошибки, но мы решили подыграть, чтобы завоевать доверие местных, а теперь просто… странно, – он глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем продолжить. – Все думают, что мы с Дирком встречаемся.  
Фара надолго замолчала.  
– Что? – наконец, спросила она.  
– Все просто решили, что мы вместе, и мы не стали их поправлять, и теперь мы делаем вид, что встречаемся, и все так странно.  
Еще одна долгая пауза.  
– Нет, – медленно сказала Фара, – что ты имеешь в виду под «делаем вид»? Вы разве не вместе?  
– Что?! – спросил Тодд, прежде чем вспомнил, где сидит и постарался говорить тише. – Нет! – сказал он. – Дирк – мой лучший друг, а не бойфренд.  
Фара хмыкнула, но Тодд не смог понять, почему.  
– Это так странно.  
– Спасибо! – сказал Тодд. – Я же сказал тебе, все супер-странно. Как мне все исправить?  
– Нет, – поправила его Фара, – странно, что вы не встречаетесь. Я поклясться могла, что вы вместе. Ты уверен?  
– Да, я уверен, – обиженно сказал Тодд. – С чего ты вообще так подумала?  
– Ну, он носит с собой твои таблетки, ты пьешь его чай, хотя явно ненавидишь чай, вы ссоритесь, как женатая парочка, смотрите друг на друга через офис, проводите больше времени в твоей спальне, чем в гостиной, исчезаете вместе днем по каким-то странным делам, которые не дают никаких результатов, не говоря уж о том, что я бы подавала ваши налоги вместе, если бы в штате Вашингтон это разрешалось.  
– Ладно, ладно, – прервал ее Тодд. – Во-первых, мы делаем все это, потому что мы друзья. Платонические. Во-вторых, те тайные дела – это походы за мороженым, когда ты задалбываешь нас отчетами. И мы проводим так много времени в моей комнате, потому что там стереосистема лучше.  
Даже по телефону он почувствовал, как Фара закатила глаза.  
– Ага, Тодд, ты абсолютно платонически пялишься на его задницу тех фиолетовых скинни. Раз ты говоришь, что вы не встречаетесь, ладно, но я серьезно, я думала, вы просто не хотите распространяться об этом и не собиралась на вас давить с каминг аутом.  
На словах «каминг аут» Тодд подавился. Он поверить не мог, что Фара считала их парочкой.  
– Ладно, – сказал он, – раз ты ничего не знаешь о ракетном топливе и ничего не знаешь о моей личной жизни, я просто позвоню позже с отчетом.  
Вышло чуть злее, чем он хотел, но Фара все поняла.  
– Хорошо, – сказала она, – но не между двумя и тремя часами, у меня в это время массаж. Позвони сестре насчет топлива, господь знает, чем только они с Тройкой не занимаются.  
– Спасибо, Фара, – Тодд постарался звучать поприятнее. – Мы скажем, если произойдет что-то серьезное.  
Она попрощалась и повесила трубку, очевидно желая вернуться к своему педикюру. Она много работала, и Тодд знал, что она заслужила отдых, так что она был рад, что у нее появилось время для себя. Он посмотрел на телефон, пытаясь понять, что только что услышал, но быстро осознать все не получилось, так что вместо этого он набрал Аманду.  
– Привет, Тодд, – сказал она, на удивление ответив после двух гудков. У них уже давненько не было возможности поговорить.  
– Ты считаешь, что мы с Дирком ведем себя так, будто встречаемся? – выпалил он вопрос, который не хотел задавать.  
Аманда была удивлена.  
– Конечно? – сказала она. – Вы разве вместе не последние два года?  
– Серьезно? – спросил Тодд. – И ты? Я только что сказал Фаре, что мы не встречаемся, я поверить не могу, что ты тоже так считаешь.  
– Серьезно? – повторила Аманда. – Вы ребят, типа, самая отвратительная парочка на свете. Ты можешь считать, что вы не встречаетесь, но в том, как ты пялишься на него в скинни нет ничего платонического.  
Тодд задумался, как долго это продолжается, и сколько еще людей это заметили.  
– Мы притворяемся парочкой тут, но это для дела. Мы под прикрытием.  
– Ауч, – сказала Аманда. – Ты в порядке?  
– А почему нет? – спросил Тодд.  
Конечно, он чувствовал себя странно, но его жизнь всегда была странной.  
– Потому что, – медленно сказала Аманда, будто объясняя что-то ребенку, – тебе приходится притворяться, что ты с ним, когда ты на самом деле не с ним. Наверное, это тяжело.  
Тодд подавился.  
– Я, типа, не влюблен в Дирка, если ты на это намекаешь.  
– Ладно, – сказала Аманда, но не было похоже, что она поверила. – А как Дирк?  
За всем этим было столько намеков, что Тодд не собирался с ними сейчас разбираться.  
– Нормально, – кратко сказал он. – Знаешь ли ты, что может быстро разжечь большое пламя, которое будет жарко гореть и выдавать цветной огонь, а потом быстро погаснет?  
– Х-м-м, – Аманда на секунду задумалась. – Ничего, о чем я могу подумать? Я спрошу ребят, но мы обычно сжигаем всякое дерьмо при помощи газа для зажигалок, а то, о чем ты говоришь, куда серьезней. Тем не менее, я поищу и скажу тебе, если что-то узнаю.  
– Спасибо, – искренне сказал Тодд. Аманда не обязана была тратить на него свое время, так что было мило, что она хотела помочь. – Береги себя, ладно?  
– Кажется, это мне стоит говорить, – сказала Аманада. – И следи за Дирком, – а потом, потому что она прозвучала слишком искренне, она добавила. – Можно мне нести цветы на вашей свадьбе?  
– Заткнись, – сказал Тодд, но не мог не засмеяться. – Позвоню тебе скоро, ладно?  
– Как хочешь, – сказала Аманда. – Мир.  
Тодд повесил трубку и какое-то время смотрел в потолок, пытаясь понять, что ему сейчас сказали. Самые близкие люди сделали большие выводы из ничего. Приняли это так, будто все нормально. Будто они с Дирком так хорошо подходили друг другу, что все остальное не имело бы смысла.  
Его вырвал из мыслей стук в дверь. Он посмотрел в бок и увидел Дирка с своих спортивках и футболке, стоящего в проеме. Увидев Дирка в своих штанах. Тодд понял, что на нем были носки с совами, которые явно ему не принадлежали. Он задумался, как долго они уже меняются вещами.  
– Марта сказала, что еще остались тосты, если мы хотим, – сказал Дирк, и Тодд понял, что умирает от голода.  
Они проспали целых три приема пищи между его приступом и пожаром, так что тосты звучали хорошо.  
– Впиши меня, – сказал Тодд и добавил, – милые штанишки.  
Дирк выглядел немного смущенным, но только немного.  
– Они теплые, – сказал он, и Тодд задумался, действительно ли они были сильно теплее той пижамы, которую Дирк взял для себя. – Это тосты с кленовым сиропом, – пояснил Дирк.  
– Да, черт возьми, – сказал Тодд, тут же вставая.  
Они спустились, съели свои тосты, и Тодд даже не упомянул, что сказали ему Фара с Амандой.

*

Они решили записать себе этот день, как выходной, они оба выбились из сил, режим был полностью сбит, и из-за пепла, грязи и воровства Дирка у Тодда начала опасно заканчиваться чистая одежда. Марта, конечно, предложила помочь им со стиркой, но Дирк отказался, сказав, что они взрослые и с радостью позаботятся о себе сами.  
Каким-то образом это все закончилось тем, что стиркой занялся Тодд, загружая первую порцию белья, пока Дирк сидел на стиральной машинке и поедал конфеты с кленовым сиропом. Тодд где-то слышал, что граммовка на крышках от порошка обычно мошенническая, так что просто засыпал столько, сколько посчитал верным.  
– Так что, какой, ты думаешь, это язык? – спросил Дирк. – Какой-то правительственный код? Манифест сатанистов? – он выдохнул. – А что если он инопланетный?  
– Код, наверное, – сказал Тодд, – но по мне он не похож на правительственный. Кто бы ни вырезал его на том дереве, пару раз он запорол все, прежде чем смог написать правильно, так что язык наверняка очень старый, и этот кто-то использовал тот блокнот.  
Дирк согласно кивнул.  
– Да, хорошо подмечено, – сказал он. – Нам придется вернуться на последнее место пожара, чтобы поискать что-то похожее. Думаешь, нам будет с чем сравнить?  
– Наверное? – неуверенно сказал Тодд. Он не слишком хорошо разбирался в столетних кодах, и Дирку он в этом тоже не слишком доверял.  
– Ну, я, например, думаю…  
Голос Дирка стал фоновым шумом, когда Тодд услышал, как дверь дальше по коридору открылась и из-за нее донесся голос Ровен, которая приближалась к ним. Она явно говорила с кем-то по телефону, потому что он слышал только ее, но они с Дирком оставили дверь в прачечную открытой. Если бы она подошла ближе, она бы смогла их услышать.  
Не было времени беспалевно затыкать Дирка, так что Тодд сделал то первое, что пришло ему в голову – притянул Дирка к себе за шею и поцеловал. Первый поцелуй был напряженным, немного неловким, учитывая, что они не знали, кто приближается, но внутри отеля было спокойней. Тодд прижал Дирка ближе к себе, положив руку ему на бедро, приподнимаясь на цыпочках и наклонив голову так, чтобы Дирку было удобнее целовать его. Резко выдохнув, Дирк склонился ниже, положив руки Тодду на плечи и прижав их друг к другу еще чуть ближе, и ответил на поцелуй.  
Голос Ровен приблизился и отдалился по коридору. Если она и слышала что-то, она не стала останавливаться. Тодд не отстранился сразу, вместо этого он замер на мгновение, оставаясь в личном пространстве Дирка, пока ему не перестало хватать воздуха.  
– Воу, – сказал он, неловко откашлявшись. – Эм, было близко. Прости, что так набросился, я просто…  
– Ага, – сказал Дирк. – Молодец. Нам надо поддерживать прикрытие.  
Тодд попытался проигнорировать, что он тяжеловато дышал, и отступил на шаг, чтобы закрыть стиральную машинку и нажать на старт. Дирк спрыгнул со стиральной машинки и прежде чем все стало еще страннее, его телефон звякнул и разбил напряжение.  
Он вытащил его из кармана и сказал:  
– Это Адриенна. Нам будет нужен мой ноут и, наверное, блокнот. Пойдем, заберем их.  
– Встретимся в гостиной, – сказал Тодд, – хочу захватить чего-то перекусить.  
Дирк кивнул и направился по коридору в одном направлении, в то время, как Тодд отправился в противоположном. Его губы все еще горели, пока он направлялся к кухне, и он никак не мог перестать думать о том, что этот поцелуй ощущался совершенно иначе. Причина была та же, что и в первый раз, но в нем было что-то большее, где-то в глубине. Он думал о разговоре с Фарой и Амандой и понял, что все было иначе, потому что поцелуй не чувствовался фальшивым. Он все еще ощущал вкус кленового сиропа и сахара, и никак не мог перестать думать о том, как долго рот Дирка будет таким сладким.  
Он толкнул дверь в кухню. Пофигу на еду, ему нужно было выпить.

*

Когда Тодд вошел в кухню, Марта переливала что-то похожее на сангрию в огромный кувшин.  
– Я чувствовала, что это тебе понадобится, – сказала она, посмотрев на Тодда странным взглядом. – Я уезжаю на вечер, но если вы, ребята, проголодаетесь, то еда в холодильнике и в подвале. Я вернусь примерно до ланча завтра.  
– Воу, – сказал Тодд, удивляясь, как Марта всегда понимала, что именно им нужно. – Большое спасибо. Все просто великолепно, я уверен, что мы что-нибудь найдем.  
Марта улыбнулась в ответ на комплимент и выставила на столешницу два подозрительно больших бокала.  
– Мне пора собираться, так что чувствуйте себя как дома. Сегодня тут останетесь только вы с Ровен, так что будет тихо и спокойно.  
Она подмигнула ему с намеком, который Тодд предпочел проигнорировать, и ушла.  
Тодд наполнил бокалы до краев и понес их в гостиную. Дирк уже сидел на диванчике в углу, единственном, напротив которого стоял столик, на котором могло уместиться что-то большее, чем пара кофейных чашек.  
– Сангрия? – спросил Тодд, и Дирк посмотрел на него.  
– Конечно, – казал он, протянув руку за своим бокалом, когда Тодд сел.  
Они оба отпили по глотку и сказали в унисон:  
– О боже.  
– На вкус как яблоки в карамели, – сказал Дирк, с удивлением смотря на свой бокал. – Как? Я не понимаю.  
Тодд сделал еще один большой глоток.  
– Если тут и есть колдунья, то я думаю, что это Марта. Буквально никто не готовит настолько хорошо без волшебства.  
Дирк согласно хмыкнул, отпив еще немного, прежде чем поставить бокал рядом с компьютером.  
– Итак, у нас есть письмо, – сказал он, – и я боюсь, оно не очень ободряющее.  
Тодд наклонился ближе, пытаясь прочитать письмо на экране, только чтобы понять, что оно полностью на французском.  
– Что там написано?  
– Дорогой Дирк, – перевел Дирк. – Это говеные фото, и я почти оскорблена, что ты послал их мне. В следующий раз, когда мы встретимся, я стукну тебя и научу, когда стоит и не стоит пользоваться вспышкой, – Тодд фыркнул, и Дирк продолжил. – Я не смогла вытянуть из них многого, но прикрепила то, что нашла. Для меня они похожи на линии, но, может, тебе это поможет.  
Плечи Тодд опустились в разочаровании, он уже знал, что они увидят. Дирк кликнул на изображение, и они увидели те же символы, которые попадались им на каждом шаге пути. Он поднес блокнот к экрану, убедившись, что символы были почти идентичны. Это, конечно, была улика, но они до сих пор не знали, как ее трактовать. Дирк выглядел настолько же разочарованным, как Тодд, и это было тяжело выносить.  
– Эй, – сказал Тодд, – технически, у нас сейчас выходной. Мы разберемся со всем утром, сегодня давай потратим вечер на самый ново-английский напиток, который я когда-либо пробовал.  
Глаза Дирка зажглись.  
– По мне звучит неплохо, – сказал он, схватив свой бокал и выпив его залпом.

*

Сангрия быстро исчезла. Они глупо хихикали, как на девичнике и делились историями о самых глупых вещах, которые делали по пьяни, и обычно Тодд старался себя так не вести. В конечном итоге им понадобилось больше бухла и закуска, так что Тодд спустился в подвал и вернулся с мешком яблочных пончиков и бутылкой кленового виски.  
Они слишком поздно поняли, что Тодд забыл захватить стаканы для виски, но Тодд уже сидел, и никто из них уже не собирался вставать, так что они просто налили виски в бокалы от сангрии. Тихий внутренний голос сказал Тодду, что это не лучшая идея, но потом Дирк начал смеяться над тем, как Тодд изображает Вогла, и это стало единственным, что заботило Тодда в тот момент.  
В какой-то момент Тодд снял с Дирка очки, чтобы надеть их на себя. Оказалось, что зрение у Дирка не такое и плохое, и Тодд знал, что он не носит их каждый день, но ему хотелось бы, чтобы так было.  
– Тебе надо чаще их носить, – сказал он, – они тебе очень идут.  
Дирк покраснел и дал Тодду аккуратно вернуть очки на место.  
Когда бутылка виски оказалась наполовину пуста, они уже забыли про бокалы от сангрии и передавали ее друг другу. Тодд был расслаблен и ему было тепло, он тяжело привалился к боку Дирка. Наконец, он решил, что им хватит, и поставил бутылку на столик, но его голова снова оказалась на плече у Дирка, как только он сделал это.  
– Знаешь, – лениво сказал Дирк, – думаю, я никогда в жизни так не напивался.  
– Правда? – спросил Тодд, потому что он не был уверен, что это было даже в первой его пятерке. В десятке, может, но он точно бывал и пьянее. – Тебе стоило видеть меня в Синко де Майо в 2006. В какой-то момент я начал говорить всем, что мне надо в Сент-Луис, и до сих пор никто не знает, почему. На следующее утро, когда я проснулся, я узнал, что даже забронировал билет.  
Дирк рассмеялся.  
– Не могу сказать, что меня когда-то сильно тянуло в Сент-Луис, – сказал он, – но теперь я понимаю, почему шпионы используют алкоголь, чтобы добывать информацию. Ты можешь буквально спросить у меня что угодно, и я отвечу правду.  
Миллион вопросов сразу пронеслись в мозгу Тодда, но от этого только закружилась голова, и он просто рассмеялся, ткнув Дирка в плечо.  
– Приму к сведению в следующий раз, когда мое мороженое пропадет, – сказал он.  
Дирк на мгновение нахмурился, выглядя почти разочарованным, но, казалось, быстро отошел.  
– Прошу прощения, – сказал он, – но у нас в договоре прописано, что аренду и мороженное мы делим пополам.  
Тодд не был уверен, что стоит ему верить. Возможно, Дирк вписал это, зная, что Тодд никогда не будет читать договор, но это было весьма странным добавлением.  
– Приму к сведению в следующий раз, когда ты купишь то дорогое немецкое дерьмо.  
– Häagen-Dazs вряд ли дорогое, Тодд, – сказал Дирк, а потом на мгновение замолчал. – Могу я рассказать тебе секрет?  
Прежде чем Тодд успел ответить, что Дирк может рассказать ему что угодно, они услышали звук шин по гравию, и увидели свет фар в окне.  
– Наверное, это Ровен, – сказал он, – только она будет тут сегодня вечером.  
Дирк прищурился, и в тот момент, когда они услышали, как закрылась дверь машины, он уже сидел на коленях Тодда, оседлав его бедра и наклонив голову для мучительно долгого, глубокого поцелуя. Он отстранился на мгновение только чтобы прошептать Тодду на ухо:  
– Ей нельзя нас заподозрить.  
Где-то в глубине сознания Тодд знал, что это глупо, ноут Дирка был закрыт и не происходило буквально ничего подозрительного, но потом Дирк мягко поцеловал его в уголок губ, и все остальное перестало иметь значение. Он с пылом ответил на поцелуй, положив одну руку Дирку на талию, чтобы притянуть его поближе, а вторую запустив ему в волосы, потому что ему всегда хотелось их потрогать. Дирк одной рукой обнял его за плечи, второй опираясь на спинку дивана. Они разделились буквально на один вдох, и, хотя Дирк начал этот поцелуй, он был счастлив передать Тодду бразды правления.  
Тодд использовал все, что прочитал в книжках, буквально все, что знал, но от этого они становились только голоднее. Дирк открыл рот, чтобы вдохнуть, и Тодд прикусил его за нижнюю губу. Где-то посреди всего этого открылась входная дверь, а потом послышался звук шагов по лестнице, но они оба ничего из этого не услышали. С растущей уверенностью Дирк углубил поцелуй, и Тодд потерялся, внезапно все остальное в мире потеряло значение. Дирк был на вкус как осень, и Тодд почувствовал приятное тепло октябрьского костра в груди.  
Он потянул Дирка за волосы, и Дирк резко вздохнул, прижимаясь к Тодду сильнее, отчего тот почувствовал, как по спине прокатилось электричество. Он отстранился от Дирка в первый раз, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо – голубые глаза были широко открыты от шока, губы покраснели, и он тяжело дышал.  
Наверху хлопнула дверь, и они оба перевели взгляд в ту сторону, откуда шел звук.  
– Мы ее пропустили? – спросил Тодд, не совсем попадая в слова.  
Дирк пожал плечами, и это было последнее, что Тодд запомнил, прежде чем отключиться.

*

Он проснулся утром, лицом в подушку, чуть не задушив себя ею. Дирк был рядом, но не касался его, кровать королевского формата давала им много личного пространства, но Дирк буквально сжался на противоположной стороне, настолько далеко от Тодда, насколько мог быть, чтобы не лежать на полу.  
Голова у Тодда болела, но, к удивлению, не от похмелья. Он помнил из прошлой ночи как раз достаточно, чтобы ненавидеть себя за то, что все зашло так далеко. Он сполз с кровати и пошел в кухню за кофе. Каким-то образом детали того, что было после того, как они начали пить, были неясными и смутными, кроме поцелуя, который Тодд помнил во всех подробностях и в цвете. Он пытался забыть, но не смог.  
Он целовал достаточно много людей, девушек и парней, просто из пьяного веселья, но в этот раз было не так. Под оправданием о том, что им надо играть свою роль, было что-то еще, и Тодд бы соврал, если бы сказал, что ничего не почувствовал. Все это, притворные отношения, изучение, поцелуи, то, как они стали делиться одеждой, заставило Тодда думать, что это не просто для того, чтобы сохранить прикрытие. И дело было не только в нем, от Дирка он тоже что-то чувствовал. Люди так не целуются для веселья. Тодда вообще раньше так не целовали.  
Тодд включил кофеварку и оперся о столешницу, пока кофе готовился. Он никогда не думал о Дирке в таком ключе, по крайней мере, сознательно, но если верить Фаре и Аманде, то что-то намечалось уже давно. Он попытался уложить это у себя в голове, идею о том, что у него, возможно, чувства к его лучшему другу. Это не испугало его настолько, насколько он ожидал, хотя мозги явно заскрипели от попытки осознать то, что произошло прошлым вечером. К своему удивлению, он не запаниковал. Он просто не знал, что с этим делать.  
Он достал две кружки из шкафчика, рефлекторно налив одну для себя и вторую для Дирка. Он как раз размешивал во второй сахар, когда Дирк присоединился к нему, как раз вовремя, чтобы Тодд подал ему его кофе.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Дирк, садясь за стол.  
Он слегка улыбался, настолько смущенно, что это выглядело почти странно. Дирк часто совершал прыжки веры, каким-то образом каждый раз приземляясь на ноги, так что, когда Тодд увидел его настолько неуверенным, он задумался, не жалеет ли Дирк о чем-то.  
– Без проблем, – сказал Тодд, садясь напротив и отпивая свой черный кофе.  
Дирк потянулся к нему через стол и взял Тодда за руку, и это было самым храбрым, что Тодд, вероятно, видел, чтобы он делал, и они уже оба собирались что-то сказать, когда дверь в кухню открылась.  
– Привет, ребята, – сказала Ровен, и по ее тону сразу было ясно, что она видела. – Хорошо провели время прошлым вечером? Я бы поздоровалась, но, когда я вернулась, у вас, кажется, уже была вечеринка на двоих.  
Дирк отвернулся, давая Тодду говорить за них обоих.  
– Ага, – сказал он, – мы обычно не настолько раскрепощенные, но мы немного выпили, так что…  
– Ничего больше не говори, – сказала Ровен, – вы настолько влюблены, это очаровательно.  
Тодд попытался посмотреть Дирку в глаза, но не смог. Дирк смотрел на стол и вбок, избегая его взгляда. Ровен помыла и убрала свою посуду, очевидно, не ожидая, что Дирк сделает это за нее, а потом села за стол. Тодд не мог понять, не знала ли она, что прервала их или ей было все равно.  
– Все время хотела спросить, – продолжила Ровен, – как вы, ребята, поняли, типа, что нашли того самого? Я просто как раз прохожу через любовную драму с одним мальчиком, и мне надо знать, что любовь существует.  
Дирк заставил себя улыбнуться, выглядело почти по-настоящему, так что никто кроме Тодда и не догадался бы.  
– Я заболел на неделю и соврал ему об этом, – сказал он, и Тодд понял, что звучит все смутно знакомо. Дирк однажды заболел бронхитом и пытался делать вид, что все в порядке. – Он заботился обо мне так, как никто и никогда, даже делал мне суп.  
Ровен вздохнула от умиления, а Тодд знал, что Дирк гонит пургу, потому что он и сыр-то поджарить мог с трудом, не говоря уж о супе. Все, что он делал, пока у Дирка был бронхит, это пытался не дать кухне превратиться в биологическую катастрофу, да носил ему одеяла и аспирин, когда температура поднималась. Они оба повернулись к Тодду с ожидающими выражениями лица, и он на мгновение замер, не зная, что сказать.  
И он решил сказать то, что первое пришло в голову.  
– Он сделал меня лучше, – сказал Тодд, и увидел то же выражение лица, которое было у Дирка тогда, когда он забирал его из больницы. – Я жил во лжи, и он не просто сказал мне стать лучше, он заставил меня хотеть быть лучше, – он посмотрел Дирку прямо в глаза, – он заставил меня быть честным.  
Ровен говорила им, насколько мило они выглядят, а Тодд пытался не свалиться с инфарктом от того, насколько именно честным он только что был, когда Марта вошла в кухню с пакетами продуктов в руках. Дирк тут же встал и взял самые тяжелые, чтобы поставить их на столешницу. Тодд почувствовал, как его сердце потяжелело, момент пропал, и он не знал, как его вернуть.  
– Доброе утро, – весело сказала Марта, будто она не прервала только что самую неловкую ситуацию между тремя людьми. – Кто-нибудь будет завтракать?  
– Боюсь, я пасс, – сказал Дирк, – нам еще многое надо… увидеть.  
– Ага, – согласился с ним Тодд. – Деревья уже не такие, как до дождя, но мы все равно пойдем на прогулку, я уверен, что по-прежнему будет красиво.  
Телефон Ровен звякнул, и она достала его из кармана, чтобы отключить звонок.  
– Я тоже пропущу завтрак, – сказала она. – Мне надо продолжить исследования.  
– Хорошо, – сказала Марта, когда все трое собрались уйти. – Кстати, ребята, вы, наверное, столкнули ваш блокнот с кофейного столика, потому что я только что достала его из-под дивана. Я попросила горничную вернуть его к вам в комнату, но я не знаю, зачем вам что-то настолько обгоревшее.  
– Блокнот? – спросил Ровен, подняв взгляд от своего телефона.  
Дирк замялся на мгновение, решая, что соврать.  
– Я делал выписки из книги, и одна из свечей в комнате упала на блокнот, – сказал он, беря себя в руки. – Я решил немного углубиться в предмет книги, которую читаю.  
– Тот пошлый романчик? – спросил Тодд, не подумав. Все в комнате посмотрели на него.  
– Нет, – нервно ответил Дирк. – Та, что о лесозаготовках.  
– Точно, – сказал Тодд. – Ты говорил, что нам стоит съездить в Нью Гемпшир.  
Ровен встала и сунула телефон в карман.  
– Там очень красиво, – сказала она откровенно неискренне. – Мне пора, но увидимся позже, ребята.  
Почему-то это прозвучало как угроза, и Тодду пришлось признать, что Дирк не зря считал ее подозрительной. Она толкнула дверь и вышла, оставив Дирка и Тодда смотреть друг на друга, без понятия, что делать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - бунтарь, мятежник


	4. Chapter 4

Дирк и Тодд посовещались в своей комнате. Теперь, когда была возможность что Ровен что-то замышляет, и начала подозревать что они следят за ней, они ощущали еще большую необходимость раскрыть это дело. Тодд не был уверен, насколько раскрыли их прикрытие, но они определенно слишком отвлекались, пытаясь его сохранить, и теперь были на несколько шагов позади. Тодд переживал, что все зашло так далеко, но не слишком жалел об этом. Ему нравилось вести себя, как парень Дирка, но он решил разобраться с этим позже, а сейчас надо было сосредоточиться.  
Хорошая новость была в том, что блокнот лежал на кровати, где его оставила горничная, так что они не потеряли свою самую важную улику. Тодд сел и осторожно открыл его, стараясь не повредить еще больше. Символы все еще были бессмысленные, но все должно было когда-то сложиться.  
– Что нам теперь делать? – спросил Дирк, панически нарезая круги по комнате.   
Обычно Дирк неплохо выкручивался из подобных ситуаций, так что, видя его настолько расстроенным, Тодд тоже начинал нервничать.  
– Это все моя вина, мне надо было… – Дирк резко остановился, не зная, что сказать дальше. – Я был не сосредоточен, и теперь… – он потерянно посмотрел на Тодда.  
– Послушай, – сказал Тодд, откладывая блокнот и вставая, чтобы остановить Дирка, положив руки ему на плечи. – Это – заминка, – сказал он, – еще не все потеряно. Тебе надо успокоиться, а потом мы все исправим, потому что так мы обычно и делаем. Ладно?  
Дирк вздохнул и его плечи опустились под ладонями Тодда, но он стал выглядеть чуть спокойнее.  
– Ладно, – сказал он после небольшой паузы.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Тодд. – Я пойду и принесу тебе чаю, а ты останься тут и подумай, что нам делать дальше. Звучит неплохо?  
Дирк кивнул, наконец, отведя взгляд от Тодда и посмотрев на блокнот.  
Тодд оставил его и пошел на кухню, и, к счастью, Марта все еще была там, чтобы подсказать, какой чай и как надо приготовить. Тодд попытался запомнить инструкцию, потому что неплохо знать, как заваривать чай для Дирка, на будущее. Он вернулся в комнату с огромной, исходящей паром кружкой, чтобы увидеть, что ни Дирка, ни блокнота там нет.  
На мгновение его сердце остановилось, но он сделал глубокий вдох и напомнил себе, что Дирк не мог уйти далеко. Он решил для начала проверить библиотеку, и Дирк правда нашелся там, он ходил мимо полок с блокнотом в руках.  
– Чаю? – спросил Тодд, протягивая кружку.  
– Всегда, – ответил Дирк, принимая чай и отдавая Тодду блокнот. – Я подумал, что могу найти тут что-то, что нам поможет, но тут в основном гиды по путешествиям и книги по сельскому хозяйству. Я не думаю, что тут найдется что-нибудь полезное.  
Тодд осмотрел полки, пока Дирк пил чай. Даже с тем множеством книг, что в ней были, библиотека оставалась маленькой, и в ней действительно вряд ли было что-то, что могло им помочь.   
– А ты не можешь, типа, спросить вселенную? – предложил Тодд. – Вроде, может, поток судьбы пошлет нам что-то.  
Дирк вздохнул и поставил кружку на столик.  
– Ты знаешь, что это так не работает, – сказал он, – я не могу просто позвонить вселенной, как в пиццерию и сказать: О, привет космос, мне нужна холистическая доставка. Как бы мне ни хотелось просто подойти к полке и ткнуть именно в то, что нам нужно, это не произойдет.  
Он проиллюстрировал свои слова, подойдя к одной из полок и схватив первую попавшуюся книжку.  
– Дирк… – попытался сказать Тодд, но Дирк был уже на взводе и его сложно было перебить.  
– Это все моя вина, и я не знаю, как все исправить, – сказал Дирк, взмахнув рукой с книжкой в ней. – Я отвлекся, я сглупил, и теперь…  
– Дирк! – сказал Тодд, наконец, привлекая к себе внимание. – Посмотри на книгу.  
Дирк посмотрел на книгу в руке так, будто уже забыл, что держит ее.  
– Эволюция языка в Новой Англии, – прочитал он с обложки, – гид по ранним поселениям и влиянию языков старого света. Черт возьми!  
Тодд забрал книгу из рук Дирк и открыл на случайной странице. Название главы было: «Рунический алфавит во французских поселениях конца шестнадцатого века».  
– Дирк, – сказал он, – вот оно.  
– Чтоб меня черти драли, – сказал Дирк, и Тодд проигнорировал то, как все внутри слегка перевернулось.  
Он начинал подумывать, что они вернутся к этому позже, но сейчас дело было их главной задачей.  
Они взяли книгу, блокнот и чай Дирка обратно в комнату, чтобы расположиться на кровати. Дирк открыл письмо от Адриенны, а Тодд нашел чистый листок бумаги, записывая символы, чтобы они могли сравнить их с теми, что были в книге. Он скопировал символы с дерева и те, что прислала Адриенна, а потом попытался найти в них совпадения, прежде чем попытался перевести.  
– Тодд, – сказал Дирк, нахмурено смотря на книгу, – тут сказано, что это рунический алфавит, но я не думаю, что он переведен буквами, по крайней мере, теми, которые я знаю. Они смутно похожи на латиницу, но я их не понимаю.  
– Дай посмотреть, – сказал Тодд, забирая книгу из рук Дирка.  
Его глаза зажглись в тот момент, когда он увидел инструкцию по переводу.  
– Дирк, – сказал он, радуясь первому за долгое время прорыву в деле, – это международный фонетический алфавит. Это не слова, это звуки, как когда Википедия пытается сказать тебе, как произносить слова.  
Дирк перегнулся через плечо Тодда, чтобы посмотреть.  
– Мне всегда было интересно, что это такое, – сказал он, – но как нам это поможет? Не то, чтобы в этих буквах было больше смысла.  
Тодд победно улыбнулся.  
– Я могу их прочесть, – сказал он. – Я занимался теорией музыки в старшей школе, и они были частью программы. Я давно этого не делал, но я думаю, что я смогу. Если я прочитаю это вслух так, как мне говорит инструкция, оно должно прозвучать, как слова, которые мы сможем понять.  
Дирк скопировал улыбку Тодда, когда обнял его.  
– Тодд Бротцман, – сказал он, – ты – гений.  
Тодд смутился, но начал писать. Пока смысла было мало, но, когда он записывал слова фонетическим алфавитом, он пытался произнести их про себя, и ему начало казаться, что из этого может что-то выйти.  
– Погоди, – сказал Дирк, и Тодд нахмурился, потому что звучало так, будто сейчас Дирк скажет что-то, что ему не понравится. – У нас есть надписи с первых двух пожарищ и с могилы. Остальные два места мы не проверяли.  
– Дерьмо, – сказал Тодд, когда его энтузиазм поугас. – Нам надо проверить их, типа, прямо сейчас.  
Дирк согласился, и они быстро переоделись, натянули удобную обувь и теплые куртки. Им надо было добыть так много информации и так быстро, как только они могли, потому что теперь возникло ощущение, что все пришло в движение, ощущалась срочность, которой не было раньше. Они не знали, когда случится следующий пожар, но им надо было быть на шаг впереди, когда это произойдет.  
– Нужно взять все это с собой, – сказал Дирк, указав на бумаги, разбросанные по кровати. – Нам нельзя выпускать ничего из виду, потому что если оно попадет не в те руки, нам конец.  
Тодд кивнул, и начал собираться, пока Дирк упаковывал ноут и папку с информацией от Адриенны. Карта вышек все еще была у них, и они надеялись, что найдут к ним путь.  
– Все собрал? – спросил Тодд.  
– Ага, пошли, – сказал Дирк, и прежде чем Тодд успел что-то сказать, он добавил, – я за рулем.

*

Ехать с Дирком в этот раз было еще мучительней, потому что теперь они спешили. Вторая вышка, которая сгорела, была в получасе езды, но они доехали за двадцать минут. Дождь намочил пепел, который превратился в грязь и не успел засохнуть, так что хлюпал у них под ногами. Искореженные останки вышки возвышались над ними, пока они искали надписи на деревьях за пределом радиуса пожара. Они разделились, чтобы покрыть большую площадь, но Тодд все равно старался следить за Дирком. Впервые с их приезда он ощущал реальную опасность, и Тодд бы лучше увидел, как весь лес горит, чем дал Дирку покалечиться.  
Дирк нашел помеченное дерево раньше Тодда.  
– Эй, – сказал он, – Тодд, подойди, погляди.  
Тодд подошел к дереву, пока Дирк делал фото со всех возможных сторон. Блокнот и ноут Дирка были в безопасности в машине, но у Тодда были копии на телефоне. Он открыл руны со второго пожара и попытался их сравнить.  
– Они разные, – сказал он, изучая надпись на дереве и на экране телефона с минуту. – Похожи, но не одинаковые.  
Дирк наклонился ближе, вторгаясь в личное пространство Тодда, чтобы посмотреть, и Тодд постарался не вздрогнуть. Сейчас было не время.  
– Ты прав, – сказал Дирк. – Две первые строчки одинаковые, но две оставшиеся не совпадают. Как ты думаешь, что это значит?  
– Наверное, мы не узнаем, пока не переведем, – сказал Тодд, – может, это какое-то послание или заклинание, но пока мы точно можем сказать, что это странное старое граффити.  
Дирк легко рассмеялся, все еще не отходя от Тодда.  
– Наверное, – сказал он, – или одна из тех реклам «только вы можете предотвратить лесные пожары».  
Он, наконец, протянул руку и провел пальцами по рунам. Он замер, приложив ладонь к дереву, глубоко вдохнув.  
– Дирк? – спросил Тодд, беспокоясь, что он смотрит на абсолютно пустое место.  
– Ты чувствуешь? – спросил Дирк, все еще уставившись в пустоту.  
– Чувствую что?  
Дирк отнял руку от дерева с заметной неохотой.  
– Мне показалось, я почувствовал запах дыма, – сказал он, – и у меня появилось странное чувство дежавю, – он посмотрел на свою руку. – Нам надо вернуться на четвертое место пожара. Срочно. Сейчас.  
Тодд не стал ничего спрашивать и просто последовал за Дирком обратно к машине, пристегнулся и держался за ручку двери, когда они рванули обратно к дороге. Дирк даже не смотрел на карту, вероятно, ведомый своей интуицией, которую Тодд, вероятно, никогда будет не в силах понять. Они остановились со скрипом тормозов у того, что осталось от четвертой вышки, и Дирк вышел, заблокировав двери, как только Тодд захлопнул свою.  
Дирк смог припарковаться почти там, где они наблюдали за огнем. От этого места все еще пахло дымом, и Тодд подумал, не этот ли запах почудился Дирку во время его «дежавю». Он точно знал, куда шел, когда направился к обратной стороне обожженного круга, обычно таким сосредоточенным он бывал, когда дело начинало закручиваться.  
– Вот, – сказал Дирк, указывая на дерево еще с половины пути. Конечно, там были уже знакомые руны, вырезанные на коре. – Эти – самые новые, их вырезали тут в ночь пожара.  
Тодд почти спросил, откуда он знает, но вспомнил, что чаще всего Дирк не представлял, как это работает. Он дал Дирку сделать еще фото, пока копался в пепле и грязи вокруг. Он увидел блеск чего-то металлического и нагнулся, чтобы смахнуть пепел с того, что оказалось каким-то кинжалом. Он выглядел старым и был таким потускневшим, что Тодд удивился, когда умудрился порезаться о свежезаточенный край.  
– Дерьмо, – выругался он, аккуратнее взявшись за кинжал.  
Дирк повернулся к нему и тут же подошел, когда понял, что Тодд порезался.  
– ты в порядке? – спросил он, забирая у Тодда кинжал.  
– Все в порядке, – сказал Тодд, сунув пораненный палец в рот к неудовольствию Дирка. – Я резался сильнее при бритье.  
Дирк выглядел не убежденным, но решил не настаивать. Он посмотрел на кинжал, который не выглядел слишком особенным, если не считать того, насколько старым и острым он был. Дирк стер часть грязи с рукоятки, на которой обнаружились едва различимые простые руны, похожие на те, что они уже находили.  
– Нам надо забрать это все обратно в отель, – сказал он, – нам надо перевести их так быстро, как мы сможем.  
Нетерпение в голосе Дирка сказало Тодду, что у него возникло какое-то предчувствие, которое невозможно понять без помощи холизма. Тодд схватил Дирка за руку и потянул к машине. Каким-то образом Дирк умудрился найти главную дорогу в течение минут и довез их до отеля в рекордный срок. Они скинули обувь у входа и поторопились в свою комнату с ноутом, блокнотом и кинжалом в руках.  
Дирк следил, чтобы не давать Тодду в руки ничего острого.

*

Тодд копировал руны в пустой блокнот, пока Дирк что-то яростно печатал на своем ноутбуке, когда Марта постучала в дверь. У нее в руках был поднос с чем-то, походим на пастуший пирог, она поставила его на стол.  
– Я подумала, что вам двоим не повредит пища для мозгов, – сказала она, – кажется, вы тяжело работаете.  
– Спасибо, – искренне сказал Дирк. – Мы уже близки к ответу, клянусь.  
Марта улыбнулась.  
– Я знаю, что это так, – сказал она. – Я и не ожидала меньшего, увидев ваш сайт.  
Тодд начинал беспокоиться о постоянно упоминаемом сайте и том, что он обещал людям. Он сделал себе в памяти заметку, что ему позже надо бы проверить его, когда все уляжется.  
Марта извинилась, и Тодд продолжил переводить. Он записал руны с каждого пожара на отдельном листе бумаги и разложил их на кровати. Руны с кинжала легко поместились на клейком листочке, который он прикрепил на лист с четвертого места.  
Дирк все еще внимательно смотрел в экран компьютера, между бровей у него залегла складка. Он думал так усиленно, что от одного вида у Тодда начала болеть голова.  
– Эй, – сказал он, дотронувшись до руки Дирка, заставляя отвлечься от печатания. – Давай, нам надо поесть, пока мы можем. Это займет много времени, нам надо немного передохнуть.  
Дирк повернул руку так, чтобы сжать ладонь Тодда, а потом посмотрел на остывающую еду.  
– Хорошо, – согласился он, – но как только мы закончим, мы вернемся к переводу.  
Тодд согласился, и они приступили к еде. День обещал быть долгим, а ночь – еще дольше, им надо было быть готовыми.

*

Ужин все еще был горячим, когда Тодд взял поднос, и они решили усесться у камина, чтобы не пролить ничего на бумаги. Они оба сели, скрестив ноги на ковре, положив тарелки на колени, слишком занятые едой, чтобы говорить.  
Наконец, Тодд оторвался от пирога.  
– Вернуться в Сиэтл будет странно после всего этого, – казал он.  
Дирк согласно хмыкнул.  
– Мы смогли после Вендимура, – сказал он, – полагаю, в этот раз будет проще, мы не путешествовали между измерениями.  
– Не буду врать, чувак, – сказал Тодд, – Новая Англия для меня похожа на параллельное измерение. Я в жизни не ел столько еды с кленовым сиропом.  
Он показал на соус с кленовым сиропом, который остался на подносе, чтобы проиллюстрировать свои слова.  
Дирк слегка рассмеялся.  
– Полагаю, для тебя это необычно, – сказал он, положив себе соуса. – Иногда я скучаю по этому. На самом деле, я думал о том, чтобы вернуться сюда на время, но, когда я тут, я вспоминаю, что Сиэтл – мой настоящий дом. Я собираюсь остаться так надолго, сколько ты готов меня терпеть.  
Тодд бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не почувствовал облегчение, но Дирк не смотрел ему в глаза, так что Тодду пришлось повернуться, чтобы сделать это самому.  
– Поверить не могу, что ты до сих пор считаешь, что я попрошу тебя уйти, – сказал он, – потому что, если ты уйдешь, я пойду вместе с тобой. Сиэтл, Нортгемптон, чертова Монтана, мне плевать. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Со мной.  
Дирк резко вдохнул, его глаза засияли, и Тодд только в этот момент понял силу своих слов. Чувство было такое же, как на Звуках Пустоты, но теперь он не мог винить любовное заклятие на утро. Он прочистил горло и неловко скосил глаза, но он все еще мог чувствовать взгляд Дирка.  
– Нам пора вернуться к работе, – сказал он, и почувствовал, что Дирк постарался собраться.  
– Верно, – сказал Дирк, – работа.

*

Они работали еще долго после того, как отгорел закат, включив прикроватные лампы, когда дневной свет окончательно исчез. Работа оказалась тяжелее, чем они оба ожидали. У каждого символа было по несколько переводов, и в конце у них были пересечения значений по несколько раз, в зависимости от того, чем руна была в начале и чем стала в конце. У Тодда на руках были бесконечные листки с фонетическим переводом, большинство из них – в большом количестве исправлений, они лежали смятыми по всей кровати.  
Наконец, Тодд решил, что перевод достаточно точен, чтобы попытаться произнести его вслух. Если ему удастся попасть в точку хотя бы немного, это поможет им понять остальное.  
– Хорошо, – сказал он, держа лист прямо перед собой.  
Он начал читать, только чтобы остановиться на половине первой строчки. В звуках был смысл, но они все были в неправильном порядке, и он чувствовал, будто читает белиберду. Он положил лист и вздохнул.  
– Почему ты остановился? – спросил Дирк. – Замечательно получалось.  
– Полная бессмыслица, – сказал Тодд. – Наверное, мы сделали что-то не так.  
– Это был французский, – сказал Дирк, положив ладонь Тодду на колено и погладив его большим пальцем, чтобы приободрить. – Я не совсем понял, но это точно был французский. Попробуй еще раз.  
Тодд мысленно пнул себя за то, что решил, что поселение французов будет говорить на английском, но поднял лист и попробовал снова. Он запинался на незнакомых звуках, и ему пришлось несколько раз начать с начала, но, наконец, он смог прочитать всю страницу. Он посмотрел на Дирка, когда закончил, и выражение на его лице было странной смесью восхищения и разочарования.  
– Это точно французский, – повторил Дирк, – но он старый. Я могу понять часть, но не могу сложить все вместе.  
Минуту они посидели в тишине, а потом оба пришли к одной мысли:  
– Адриенна.  
Дирк тут же открыл видео-чат на компьютере, и Тодд посмотрел на время.  
– Дирк, – сказал он, – сейчас два часа ночи. Может, нам лучше подождать до завтра?  
Он все еще считал Адриенну слегка пугающей, и его не прельщала мысль о том, чтобы разбудить ее в середине ночи.  
– Не беспокойся, – сказал Дирк, отмахнувшись от него. – Адриенна не спит.  
Тодд просто принял это, не удивляясь больше никакой новой информации о ней. Дирк нашел Адриенну в контактах и нажал на кнопку звонка.  
Когда Адриенна ответила, она была безупречно одета, а волосы были уложены в элегантный пучок. Тодд поправил футболку, хотя его даже не было видно в камеру, каким-то образом, он чувствовал себя слишком неодетым для двух часов ночи.  
– Здравствуй, Дирк, – сказала она. – И тебе тоже, Тодд.  
Она либо предположила, что Тодд будет рядом, либо знала, не видя его, и оба варианта были неуютными.  
– Нам нужна твоя помощь, – сказал Дирк, переходя прямо к делу.  
Адриенна слегка нахмурилась и сделала глоток вина из бокала.  
– Я этого не ожидала, – казала она. – Что случилось?  
Тодд наклонился так, чтобы его было видно.  
– Мы нашли руны на местах пожаров. Мы можем их произнести, но это какой-то старофранцузский, который мы не понимаем.  
Адриенна посмотрела внимательней, как только услышала о рунах.  
– Прочти их мне, – сказал она, отставляя свой бокал подальше.  
Тодд взял лист и постарался прочесть так гладко, как мог, иногда бросая взгляд на Дирка для поддержки. Когда он закончил, они оба с ожиданием посмотрели на Адриенну, надеясь, что у нее есть нужный им ответ.  
– Боже мой, – сказал она, закрывая лицо ладонями. – Твоя акцент почти так же ужасен, как у Дирка. Еще раз, но медленней.  
Тодд приободрился от мысли, что он, хотя бы, не был хуже Дирка, и попробовал еще раз. Он произносил все так четко, как мог, читая медленнее, чем в прошлый раз. На середине последней строчки Адриенна застыла на мгновение, так что Тодд решил, что они потеряли соединение.  
– Где вы это нашли? – нервно спросила она.  
– В блокноте на первом пожарище, – сказал Дирк. – Еще были руны на деревьях у каждого места.  
Адриенна взяла свой бокал и осушила одним глотком с отсутствием достоинства, которого Тодд от нее не ожидал.  
– Спите, – жестко сказала она, – по крайней мере, несколько часов. Утром соберите все и держите все время при себе. Никуда не ходите, ни с кем не говорите, кроме меня и Марты. Вы в большей опасности, чем считаете.  
– Что это значит? – спросил Тодд, задумавшись, откуда могла прийти внезапная опасность.  
– Объясню позже, – сказала Адриенна. – А теперь – отдохните и делайте так, как я сказала. Я свяжусь с вами, когда вы будете мне нужны.  
Она отключила камеру, и Дирк с Тоддом уставились друг на друга, не понимая, что сейчас произошло.  
– Она права в одном, – наконец, сказал Дирк, – нам надо поспать. У меня чувство, что нам понадобятся силы.  
Тодд согласился, что Дирк был прав даже безо всяких предчувствий. Они вместе очистили кровать от бумаг, переложив их так, чтобы не помять. Тодд не понимал, насколько устал, пока они с Дирком оба не оказались в кровати, и он начал задремывать, стоило ему закрыть глаза.  
Они уснули ближе друг к другу, чем было обязательно на кровати таких размеров, но никто из них ничего не сказал. За мгновение, прежде чем бессознательность накрыла его, Тодд мог поклясться, что почувствовал, как Дирк взял его за руку.

*

Тодд проснулся утром, головой на груди Дирка. Он поморгал на свет, посмотрел вверх и понял, что Дирк не спит и что-то ищет в Википедии на телефоне.  
– Сколько сейчас? – хрипло спросил он.  
Он неохотно сел, отстраняясь от Дирка, но оставаясь рядом. Неделю назад Тодд был бы в ужасе, если б проснулся практически лежа на своем лучшем друге, но у него уже было ощущение, что с момента приезда в Нортгемптон прошел год. Многое изменилось.  
– Около половины двенадцатого, – сказал Дирк, откладывая телефон и садясь прямее. – Я пытался тебя разбудить в какой-то момент, но ты был очень решительно настроен оставаться там, где был.  
Тодд неловко откашлялся.  
– Спасибо, – сказал он. – Мы пропустили завтрак?  
– Я не уверен, – сказал Дирк. – Думаю, сейчас мы уже скорее пропускаем ланч. Но я не особенно хочу вставать, так что предлагаю просто перекусить плотнее потом.  
– Отличный план, – сказал Тодд, который тоже не хотел двигаться. – Нам никуда нельзя и ни с кем нельзя говорить, так что нам делать?

*

В конце концов они несколько часов просмотрели «Великого Британского Пекаря» (1), прежде чем так проголодались, что спустились вниз, чтобы что-то съесть. Они не стали переодеваться из пижам, но это было и не важно, потому что в отеле никого не было. Полная тишина была зловещей, Ровен нигде не было, а Марты не было на кухне, только записка о том, что в холодильнике она оставила ризотто. У Тодда было странное чувство, и Дирк тоже выглядел нервным.  
– Наверное, нам стоит поесть, – сказал Дирк, открывая холодильник, чтобы найти ризотто, которое было идеально разложено по контейнерам на одного, оставалось только разогреть.  
Тодд взял свою порцию и сунул в микроволновку.  
– Не только мне же кажется странным, что мы тут одни, так?  
– Точно нет, – сказал Дирк. – Что-то происходит. Поначалу я не понимал, потому что… отвлекся, но ты прав.  
Микроволновка прозвонила, и Тодд поменял свою порцию с порцией Дирка.  
– Что нам делать?  
Дирк задумчиво хмыкнул.  
– Не думаю, что мы можем просто сидеть тут и ничего не делать, – сказал он. – Я знаю, что Адриенна сказала нам никуда не ходить, но у меня такое чувство, что есть одно место, где нам надо быть.  
Они сели в столовой, поглощая ризотто с тем же энтузиазмом, как и всю готовку Марты. Они обменивались идеями о том, куда пойти, и Тодд волновался все больше. Ему казалось, что в их плане зияет огромная дыра, но он не мог ее найти.  
Наконец, они закончили, и Дирк забрал их тарелки. Когда он загрузил их в посудомойку, он сказал:  
– Я знаю, куда нам надо пойти.  
– Прекрасно, – сказал Тодд. – Это какое-то историческое место или как?  
– Не совсем, – сказал Дирк, а потом взглянул на часы. – Но нам надо поторопиться.  
Они оделись, надев теплые куртки, ожидая холодной осенней ночи. Парковка была почти пуста, если не считать их джипа, и впервые Тодд удивился, что в таком популярном месте, как отель Осень, оказалось всего три гостя в высокий сезон. Это могло было совпадением, но Тодд знал, что все не так просто. Он прижал к себе свой рюкзак, в котором лежал ноут Дирка и вся информация о рунах, просто ради безопасности.  
По пути к таинственному месту они с Дирком обменивались теориями о пустом отеле, и каждая новая была еще более нелепа, чем предыдущая, так что Тодд настолько сильно смеялся, что не мог дышать. Наконец, Дирк замедлился и притормозил у склона горы. На горизонте горел один из самых живописных закатов в жизни Тодда, такой идеальный, что будь это фильм, он решил бы, что его нарисовали на компьютере.  
Они открыли багажник, схватили пледы, которые Дирк оставил на заднем сиденье, разложив их так, как когда читали вместе. Вместо того, чтобы достать книги, они сели рядом в полной тишине, мирно смотря на вид. Тодд не смог удержаться и сделал пару фото, а когда он повернулся, чтобы снять Дирка, то замер. Дирк был облит золотым светом, он улыбался и выглядел спокойней, чем когда-либо. Тодд сделал фото, пока Дирк не видел, и это придало ему сил, чтобы сказать кое-что, о чем он долго старался не думать.  
– Мы типа встречаемся, да?  
– Ага, – сказал Дирк, улыбаясь, – думаю, да.  
Он выглядел таким довольным, что Тодд ничего не мог поделать, он наклонился и поцеловал его.  
Руки Дирка дрожали, когда он дотронулся ими до лица Тодда, но он тоже наклонился, и они с Тоддом встретились на середине пути. Этот поцелуй был не похож на тот пьяный, он был мягкий и сладкий, и в тысячу раз лучше, потому что они теперь не притворялись.  
Тодд отстранился, но недалеко, не отнимая рук от плеч Дирка.  
– Так что, это типа наше первое свидание? Или то, когда мы путешествовали во времени, считается?  
Дирк рассмеялся, чуть задыхаясь.  
– Я без понятия, – сказал он, – но если мы берем в расчет путешествие во времени, то, получается, у нас было два первых свидания?  
Тодд тоже рассмеялся.  
– Я не знаю, чувак, я просто рад, что все так вышло. Кстати, закат был отличной идеей, очень романтично.  
– На самом деле, – сказал Дирк, слегка краснея, – мы здесь не за этим. Скоро появятся звезды, и когда я жил тут, я всегда хотел показать их кому-нибудь.  
Что-то сжалось внутри Тодда, и он положил ладонь Дирку на затылок и утянул в очередной поцелуй, взволнованный от того, что теперь им не надо притворяться. Дирк ответил со страстью, они притянулись друг к другу как магниты, ведомые силами природы. Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем они отстранились друг от друга.  
Тодд начал отклоняться назад, утягивая с собой Дирка, пока они оба не легли. Плед согревал их, и они устроились рядом. В определенный момент жизни Тодд бы посчитал такой расклад идеальным для того, чтобы потрахаться, но с Дирком все было иначе. С ним всегда все было по-другому.  
Дирк уткнулся носом Тодду в шею, и они уснули прежде чем первые звезды появились на небе.

*

Тодд проснулся, когда Дирк резко сел и сказал:  
– Что-то не так.  
Через мгновение они услышали странный гул, будто кто-то разжег костер, только громче, и через несколько секунд в сотне ярдов впереди стал виден дым и разноцветные искры.  
– Что происходит? – спросил Тодд, садясь и потирая глаза.  
– Это бессмыслица, – сказал Дирк. – Там даже нет вышки.  
– Мы можем о ней не знать, – предположил Тодд. – В той папке, которую Адриенна дала нам, они помечены не все.  
Дирк выругался на выдохе.  
– Полагаю, нам стоит пойти и выяснить.  
Тодд не хотел двигаться, как и Дирк, но, технически, это была их работа.  
– Пошли, – сказал он. – Если пойдем пешком, нас никто не услышит.  
Они оставили рюкзак в машине, засунув его под пассажирское сиденье, чтобы никто мимо проходящий не заметил. Дирк закрыл машину, и они несколько раз проверили, все ли в порядке, чтобы взять фонарик из бардачка и пойти сквозь деревья, пока не учуяли дым. Дирк вел их, но все время держал Тодда за руку. У того в животе поселилось холодное ощущение опасности, и он сжал ладонь Дирка, когда они подошли к поляне.  
Огонь не сильно отличался от того, что они видели в прошлый раз. Он был горячим и подсвеченными разными цветами, поэтому выглядел сверхъестественным. Они спрятались за кустом недалеко от поляны и попытались разобраться в ситуации.  
Огонь горел недолго, и они не знали, где Ровен могла разбить лагерь, или была ли она вообще рядом. Они только знали, что эта магия могла быть дистанционной, и она могла сидеть в безопасности за несколько миль от этого места. Ответ нашелся быстро, когда Ровен вышла из-за огня и щелчком пальцев подожгла их укрытие.  
– Господи! – закричал Тодд, отпрыгивая и инстинктивно утягивая за собой Дирка.  
– Вообще-то, – сказал Дирк, уставившись на горящий куст, пока тот превращался в пепел, – мне кажется, это был Моисей.  
Тодд неверяще посмотрел на него, сомневаясь, что сейчас был подходящий момент для библейского юмора, но Ровен заговорила раньше него.  
– Уж не счастливая ли это парочка, – сказал она. – Что, устали смотреть на листочки и решили поиграть в шпионов?  
Дирк поднял руки, показывая, что сдается, а потом вышел на открытое пространство, чтобы встать с ней лицом к лицу. Не задумываясь, Тодд последовал за ним.  
– Мы – детективы, – спокойно сказал Дирк, будто говорил с испуганным животным. – Мы приехали расследовать пожары. Мы не хотим проблем, нам просто надо было узнать, что происходит.  
– Детективы? – спросила Ровен. – Кто вас послал?  
– Вселенная, – сказал Тодд, и когда Ровен непонимающе посмотрела на него, продолжил, – это холистическая фигня. Не волнуйся об этом, это, типа, долгая история.  
Он не хотел говорить об Адриенне, в надежде, что Ровен расскажет им больше, пока не будет знать, кто их сюда отправил. Он чувствовал, что если она начнет говорить, то либо успокоится, либо убьет их обоих на месте.  
Ровена покачала головой и подняла руку. Ее татуировки будто ожили в свете огня, и Тодд задумался, были ли они частью ее сил или нужны были для драматичного эффекта. Она посмотрела на огонь в своих руках, как если бы кто-то слишком претенциозный изучал бы бокал с вином в своих руках, прежде чем признать его приемлемым. Пламя будто ширилось, копируя огонь за ее спиной, который пожирал вышку. Пока они беспомощно смотрели на нее, он сформировала из огня шар и направила его прямо на них.  
– Погоди! – сказал Дирк, и огонь в руке Ровен угас. – Почему ты делаешь это? Это из-за пуритан? Я уверен, что они были мирными, если ты, конечно, не коренная американка, но в то время это было что-то вроде культурного стандарта…  
Ровен прервала его смехом.  
– Вы ебанутые идиоты, – сказала она. – Тут никогда не было пуритан, так просто говорят туристам.  
– Тогда… – начал Тодд, – кто ты?  
Пламя в руках Ровен снова взвыло, но в этот раз оно было слабее, будто подчеркивая ее слова, а не неся прямой угрозы.  
– Моя семья, когда нас было достаточно много, чтобы так говорить, были тут первыми поселенцами, которые прибыли из Франции. Там для таких, как мы, стало опасно, и они думали, что тут их оставят в покое. Все так и было, но потом пришли лесозаготовители.  
Пламя в ее руках выросло, и Тодд отступил, заслоняя собой Дирка и положив руку ему на грудь, будто это могло их защитить.  
– Вы когда-нибудь слышала о Салемских судах над ведьмами? – спросила она. – По сравнению с тем, что делали тут с нами, это была легкая прогулочка. Мои предки всегда были мирными, но они были ведьмами, злом, а что было хуже, этот лес принадлежал им. Лесозаготовители вешали мужчин, жгли женщин и детей, а потом начали рубить лес. Выжило лишь несколько, и теперь я – единственная, кто может делать так.  
Она щелкнула пальцами, и вокруг Дирка с Тоддом загорелось фиолетово-оранжевое пламя.  
– Почему ты делаешь это? – спросил Дирк, явно не обращая внимание на огонь.  
Он явно был на взводе, и Тодд не понимал, почему, но очень хотел помочь.  
– Ага, – сказал он. – Какая тебе от этого польза?  
– Месть, – сказала Ровен, будто это было очевидно. – Я стираю их из истории. Я начала с вышек, а потом буду жечь их памятники, и, в конце концов, сожгу их потомков, как они жгли мою семью. Меня не волнует, сколько времени прошло, они заплатят.  
Дирк медленно обошел Тодда, встав между ним и опасностью. Тодд приободряюще положил руку ему между лопаток, и почувствовал, как он слегка расслабился.  
– Откуда ты знаешь, что ты последняя? – спросил Дирк. – Твоя семья прожила достаточно долго, чтобы ты родилась. Могут быть и другие.  
Ровен с грустью посмотрела на горящую вышку.  
– Мои родители умерли в прошлом году, – сказал она. – Моя мама отдала мне все это. Руны, которые я вырезала на деревьях, должны были мне сказать, если кто-то еще остался. Я вела расследование годами, пытаясь собрать все по кусочкам, что осталось, наш язык, а потом кое-кто украл мой блокнот, и я не смогла записать ничего правильно по памяти.  
Внезапно огонь вокруг Дирка и Тодда исчез, и вышка тоже перестала гореть. Ровен оглянулась, очевидно ее застали врасплох, и она паниковала.  
– Что ты сделал? – спросил Тодд Дирка.  
– Это был не я, – очевидно удивленно ответил Дирк.  
Голос позади закричал им:  
– Пригнитесь!  
И Тодд еле успел утянуть Дирка за собой вниз, прежде чем огромный шар огня пронесся над их головами и с силой врезался в Ровен.  
Кто-то другой был бы испепелен на месте, но Ровен просто стряхнула огонь, спокойно справившись с пламенем на одежде. Кажется, ее совершенно не беспокоило то, что она горела, а Тодд отчаянно пытался понять, что сейчас произошло.  
Идеально подгадав время, Адриенна вышла на поляну, вокруг ее рук вилось серебристое и золотое пламя, так же, как у Ровен. Адриенна встала перед Дирком и Тоддом, взглядом показав, что им не стоит вмешиваться, а потом обратилась прямо к Ровен.  
– Ты не последняя, – сказала Адриенна, ее акцент смягчал слова. – Ты недооцениваешь тех, кто остался во Франции.  
Впервые Ровен выглядела взволнованной, она выкрикнула несколько слов на ломанном французском.  
– Она хочет знать, сколько еще осталось, – перевел Дирк. Адриенна ответила таким тоном, что Тодд бы обоссался от страха, если б она обращалась к нему. Дирк снова перевел, говоря, – Адриенна говорит, что она никогда не узнает.  
Глаза Ровен широко распахнулись от шока и страха, когда Адриенна достала блокнот, который наверняка взяла из джипа. Тодд не знал, что она сказала дальше, но ему не нужен был перевод Дирка, чтобы понять, что она просит о чем-то.  
Адриенна просто покачала головой и прочла что-то со страницы, которую Тодд как раз перевел перед тем, как они позвонили ей прошлой ночью. Он не знал значения слов, но Адриенна произносила их так, что он понял, что его произношение сродни сломавшемуся принтеру. Наконец, он понял, почему ей так не нравилось, когда они пытались говорить на французском.  
Адриенна повернула запястье и послала в Ровен поток пламени, похожий на расплавленный драгоценный метал, который сам обвился вокруг девушки. Ровен даже не успела вскрикнуть, когда превратилась в пепел, и неожиданно стало очень темно и тихо.  
– Вы чертовы идиоты, – сказала Адриенна, повернувшись к ним. Тодд бы возмутился тому, что его дважды за ночь называют идиотом, если б не был так счастлив выжить. – Я сказала вам две вещи: никуда не ходить и держать все переводы при себе. И что случилось? Я нашла вас посреди леса в тот момент, когда вас чуть не поджарила маньячка.  
– Погодите, – сказал Тодд. – Что только что произошло?  
Адриенна вздохнула и потерла глаза.  
– Я слишком устала, чтобы объяснять, и я даже не уверена, что вы все поймете. Возвращайтесь в отель, встретимся там утром. Мне еще надо кое-о-чем позаботиться сегодня.  
Она посмотрела на сожженную вышку и пробормотала что-то на французском, в чем Тодд и без перевода опознал ругательство. Они попрощались, и Тодд с Дирком вернулись к машине. Стекло со стороны пассажира было разбито, и на пути обратно им было слишком холодно, чтобы разговаривать, но Тодд мог видеть, что Дирк был счастлив, что они выжили, были в безопасности и вместе.

*

Отель был совершенно тих, когда они вернулись. Тодд только успел открыть рот, чтобы предложить заесть стресс мороженым с кленовым сиропом, когда Дирк накинулся на него. Поцелуй был горячим, подстегнутым адреналином, напополам со смертельной опасностью и тем, что они теперь знали, что могут быть вместе. Тодд подчинился, дал Дирку вылизать свой рот, в это время обняв его за талию и засунув руки в задние карманы его джинс.  
На нижних ступеньках лестницы они стряхнули куртки и отпинали обувь. На полпути вверх Тодд прижал Дирка к стене и присосался к его шее, пока Дирк гладил его спину через футболку. Пульс Дирка под губами Тодда участился, и Тодд чувствовал, как его собственное сердце громко стучит в груди от ответного чувства. Когда они ввалились в комнату, джинсы Дирка уже были расстегнуты, Тодд оказался без футболки, и каким-то образом они оба оказались без носков.  
Дирк потянулся к ремню Тодда, расстегивая его трясущимися руками и пытаясь оказаться так близко к Тодду, как это было возможно.  
– Тодд, – сказал он между поцелуями, – я хотел… ты не представляешь, как долго.  
– Я знаю, я знаю, – сказал Тодд, хотя, вероятно, это было не так.  
Дирк смотрел на него вожделеющим взглядом недели, может месяцы или даже годы. Тодд понял, что это было так. Он столько упустил, и желание нагнать упущенное переполняло его.  
И все же, он догадывался, что для Дирка это все впервые, и давление заставляло его тормозить. Впервые в жизни Тодд хотел все сделать правильно. Заботиться о Дирке было для него так же необходимо, как дышать, это был инстинкт, и мысль о том, чтобы остановиться была мучительна. Дирк, в свою очередь, был на подъеме, переполненный чувствами и порывистый, он прижимал к себе Тодда так близко, как мог. И хотя Тодду было больно это делать, он слегка отстранился, чтобы немного замедлиться.  
Дирк убрал руки с талии Тодда.  
– Что-то не так? – спросил он.  
– Ничего, – быстро ответил Тодд, подкрепляя свои слова тем, что положил ладонь ему на лицо. – Давай просто притормозим, я не хочу кончить раньше, чем все начнется.  
Он хотел запомнить этот момент, заставить его длиться, и это не произошло бы, если б Дирк продолжил целовать его так, будто он является ответом на все его вопросы.  
Дирк облегченно улыбнулся и поцеловал Тодда чуть медленней. Тодд держал лицо Дирка в своих ладонях, чтобы не торопиться, чтобы жар успел накопиться между ними. Он потянул вверх рубашку Дирка и снял ее через голову, выцеловывая его ключицы, как только рубашка полетела в сторону. Дирк стал дышать чуть ровнее, но порозовели не только его щеки, но и грудь. Когда их джинсы оказались на полу, Тодд снова поцеловал его и подтолкнул назад, пока они не упали на кровать.  
Тодд опустился сверху на Дирка, их ноги были переплетены, а его колено стратегически оказалось между ног Дирка. Сложно было не поплыть и не кончить прямо так, только от того, что они вместе, от трения и жара, но Тодд хотел большего, он хотел больше Дирка. Он наклонил голову и медленно и глубоко поцеловал Дирка, чувствуя, как они оба слегка расслабляются. Когда напряжение немного ушло из плеч Дирка, Тодд вернулся к его шее.  
– Черт, – сказал Дирк, резко выдыхая, когда Тодд оставил засос у него на шее, как раз за ухом, в чувствительном, как оказалось, месте.  
Тодд еще раз прикусил место засоса, а потом оставил еще один, ниже, и почувствовал низкий звук, который издал Дирк, прямо своими губами.  
Дирк начал тихо постанывать, слегка подрагивая под прикосновениями Тодда, не в силах контролировать себя. Тодд чувствовал, как его движения становятся более рваными, несмотря на все усилия, ему было сложно контролировать этот жар.  
– Все нормально? – спросил он, замедляясь, но не останавливаясь.  
Этот вопрос он так редко задавал в своей жизни, сейчас он должен был быть уверен.  
– Тодд, – сказал Дирк, и его серьезный тон плохо сочетался с тем, как он слегка терся о бедро Тодда, – конечно, все нормально. Я мог бы диссертацию написать о том, как все нормально, но я бы лучше перешел к той части, где мы оба голые, и я могу тебя трогать.  
– Ага, – сказал Тодд, ощущая, как по спине прокатились мурашки. – Ага, это можно.  
Он снова поцеловал Дирка, путаясь пальцами в его волосах на затылке, слегка сжимая их в кулак. Дирк простонал ему в рот, и его бедра почти оторвались от кровати, пытаясь стать еще ближе, и неожиданно Тодд понял, что им срочно нужно раздеться. Он неэлегантно скинул боксеры и дальше занялся нижним бельем Дирка, оба жаждали нового контакта.  
Дирк зажмурился, когда Тодд взял в ладонь его член, и он на мгновение перестал дышать, когда Тодд начал двигаться. От легкого поцелуя в челюсть он тихо застонал, не переставая двигать бедрами навстречу руке. Тодд слишком сосредоточился на том, чтобы вызвать тот самый звук, от которого у него подгибались колени, чтобы заметить, когда Дирк просунул руку между ними и сам взял в ладонь его член. Это было прекрасно, Тодд хотел большего, он хотел всего, что Дирк мог бы ему дать, он прижался носом к его шее.  
Когда Дирк слегка отстранился, первым порывом Тодда было посмотреть ему в лицо, чтобы уточнить, все ли хорошо. Дирк не отодвинулся далеко, просто потянулся к тумбочке за кремом для рук. Он всю поездку использовал его, этот крем пах хвоей и первым холодом осени, и Тодду непременно нужно было узнать марку, потому что он обязан был запомнить тот момент, когда Дирк взял их обоих в смазанную кремом руку.  
– Черт, – сказал Тодд, тоже обхватывая их обоих своей рукой поверх ладони Дирка.  
Дирк в ответ застонал и слегка качнул бедрами.  
– Ох, – сказал он на выдохе, а потом снова качнул бедрами. – Ох, – повторил он, – Тодд, черт.  
Тодд коснулся своим лбом лба Дирка и сам начал двигаться, и тогда Дирк совсем потерялся. Свободной рукой он старался дотянуться везде, где мог коснуться Тодда, пока они двигались вместе, в конце концов он провел ногтями Тодду по спине и остановился на его бедре. Тодд сжал руку, и Дирк выдохнул под ним, очень тяжело и горячо.  
Дирк дал Тодду вести, но не отпускал. Он слегка подрагивал, но Тодд был не лучше, он мог только вдыхать запах Дирка и целовать его куда придется. Он никогда в жизни ни на кого так сильно не западал, было почти больно, но Дирк продолжал тихо постанывать, и Тодд старался не уплывать окончательно.  
Он слегка двинул запястьем, и Дирк выдохнул, его пальцы дрогнули. Тодд сделал так снова и снова, и Дирк совсем слетел с катушек. Он тяжело дышал, продолжая прижимать к себе Тодда, и так держался за его бедро, будто от этого зависела его жизнь, и Тодд совершенно точно никогда не собирался его отпускать. Дирк всегда строил вокруг себя стены, сколько Тодд его знал, но теперь они все рухнули. Тодд не знал, что их ждет, но в этот момент он поклялся себе, что всегда будет давать Дирку чувствовать себя в безопасности.  
– Давай, – сказал он, задыхаясь, ощущая близкий оргазм. – Да, Дирк, черт.  
Он не очень следил за тем, что говорит, но, очевидно, Дирк следил, потому что стал дышать сильнее, его бедра задвигались быстрее, сбивая их с ритма. Дирк сначала широко раскрыл глаза, чтобы потом зажмуриться, когда он откинул голову назад и выгнулся, прижимаясь к Тодду. Тодд хотел отправить Дирка за край, но Дирк не дал ему этого сделать, сжав свою руку поверх его, беря то, что было ему нужно.  
Когда Дирк кончил, его тело напряглось, выгибаясь, чтобы оказаться так близко к Тодду, как возможно. Долгий, низкий стон почти выдрался из его горла, и именно он встряхнул Тодда, отправляя в собственный оргазм, пока силы не покинули его, и он не упал, полулежа на Дирке.  
На мгновение они затихли, но не отодвинулись друг от друга, Тодд пытался отдышаться, лежа головой на плече Дирка, а Дирк обнял его так, будто он мог исчезнуть, если он не будет держать его достаточно крепко.  
– С тобой все хорошо? – спросил Тодд, хотя он чувствовал, что знал ответ.  
Дирк улыбнулся, выглядя одновременно счастливым, уверенным и умиротворенным.  
– Ага, – сказал он. – Лучше не бывает.

*

Тодд проснулся около рассвета, когда розовые лучи проникали через окно. Дирк лицом зарылся ему в шею, и у Тодда затекла рука, но он не хотел двигаться. Он повернулся, и Дирк вздохнул, потянувшись к нему с легким стоном. Тодд закрыл глаза и тут же провалился обратно в сон.

*

Когда Тодд проснулся утром, они были переплетены друг с другом, и с большим нежеланием он отстранился, но только чтобы разбудить Дирка поцелуем. Дирк медленно открыл глаза, и они загорелись, когда он увидел Тодда.  
– Я боялся, что это был сон, – сказал он, и Тодд поцеловал его снова, чтобы доказать, что все реально.  
– Не-а, – сказал он. – Типа, я знаю, что реальность субъективна или как-то так, но я точно здесь, – он провел кончиками пальцев по темному пятну у Дирка на шее, – и, кажется, я слишком сильно старался это доказать прошлой ночью.  
Дирк вздрогнул от прикосновения, но его улыбка стала хитрой.  
– Я не могу сказать, что я против, – сказал он и притянул Тодда для нового поцелуя.  
Он был чуть глубже, горячее, и Тодд уже начал увлекаться, когда в дверь постучали. Он зарычал, а Дирк рассмеялся.  
– Завтрак готов, мальчики, – услышали они Марту через дверь. – Я не хотела вас беспокоить, но, я боюсь, Адриенна настаивает.  
– Мы скоро спустимся, – сказал Дирк, затыкая Тодда, когда тот хотел возразить. – Спасибо!  
Они быстро оделись, стараясь выглядеть максимально прилично. Сделать с шеей Дирка было ничего нельзя, потому что попытайся они замазать синяки или натянуть на него бадлон, стало бы очевидно, что они пытались скрыть. Тодд беспокоился об этом меньше, чем должен был бы.  
Завтрак состоял из карамельных панкейков, и они уже пахли так, что Тодд почувствовал, как проголодался.  
– Мне нужны ваши рецепты, – сказал он, когда Марта подала ему тарелку. – Я не смогу приготовить их сам, но я могу, типа, нанять личного повара или как-то так.  
– О, я не пользуюсь рецептами, – сказала Марта. – Я холистический повар, я просто кладу продукты в миску, пока они не становятся вкусными. Я даже не знаю, как выглядит мерная чашка.  
Дирк и Тодд обменялись удивленными взглядами, но Адриенна присоединилась к ним за столом до того, как они оба успели сказать хоть слово. Она посмотрела на Дирка, подняв брови, сказав что-то на французском, что Тодд не понял, но самодовольный ответ Дирка сам по себе был ответом.  
– Наверное, вам интересно, что произошло прошлой ночью, – сказала она, и они кивнули, занявшись едой. – Есть некоторые люди, – продолжила она, – с генетическими изменениями. Одно из таких изменений – пирокинез. Никто не знает, насколько долго это тянется, но есть рисунки в пещере Ласко, которые говорят, что на протяжении тысяч лет, в основном, это явление базировалось там, где теперь находится Франция.  
– И ты… одна из них? – спросил Дирк.  
Адриенна щелкнула пальцами, и все свечи в обеденной комнате зажглись. Еще щелчок, и все они мгновенно погасли. Тодд замер, не донеся вилку с панкейками до рта, и только тычок локтем в ребра от Дирка заставил его перестать глазеть.  
– Когда церковь начала охоту на ведьм, оставаться там стало опасно, – сказала Адриенна, игнорируя невежливый взгляд Тодда. – Пару столетий назад некоторые из этих людей уехали в Америку, надеясь на большую свободу. Полагаю, их язык и способности изменились тут, вот почему я не смогла узнать их сразу же. Я не знала, что кто-то из них еще жив, иначе я была бы внимательней.  
– А что такое было с теми странными рунами? – спросил Тодд.  
Адриенна достала блокнот и кинжал из сумки, которая стояла рядом с ней.  
– Это заклинание, – сказал она. – Что-то среднее между молитвой и приложением для поиска айфона. Я не смогла распознать его, пока не услышала, и даже так его было сложно понять. Это была неплохая попытка, но она бы провалилась. Перевод дерьмовый, и с ним она не нашла бы и собственную задницу.  
Тодд фыркнул до того, как вспомнил, где он и с кем говорит. Он не хотел злить Адриенну, так что заткнулся.  
– Есть ли другие? – спросил Дирк.  
Адриенна покачала головой.  
– Я без понятия, – сказал она, – и даже если есть, я не буду пытаться их найти. Ровен была фанатичкой, изгоем, и я не думаю, что будут еще проблемы. А если будут, я смогу их узнать, благодаря вашей работе.  
– Звучит обнадеживающе, – сказал Тодд. – И что дальше?  
Марта вошла из кухни с коробкой апельсинового сока.  
– Я открою отель, начиная с понедельника, -сказала она. – Вы можете остаться тут на выходные.  
– В отеле Нортгемптон вас ждет комната настолько надолго, как вы захотите, – добавила Адриенна. – Просто скажите мне, когда соберетесь домой, и я все устрою.  
– Вау, – сказал Дирк, – правда, спасибо. Это более чем щедро.  
– Определенно, – согласился Тодд. – Если не считать поджогов и преступления, тут было весело.  
Марта рассмеялась, а Адриенна встала, положив все обратно в свою сумку.  
– Мне пора идти, но спасибо вам обоим за вашу помощь. Я точно оставлю позитивный отзыв на вашем сайте.  
Тодд скосил глаза на Дирка, но тот уже встал и прощался с Адриенной. Тодд сделал то же самое, давая расцеловать себя в обе щеки, прежде чем он сжала его руку с угрожающей силой и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза на неуютные несколько секунд. Тодд кивнул, понимая суть угрозы. Он не хотел вредить Дирку никаким образом, но теперь он знал, сколько будет стоить его голова, если он так поступит. Это немного нервировало, но было приятно знать, что есть человек, который настолько заботится о Дирке.  
Марта выгнала Адриенну, и Дирк с Тоддом положили посуду в мойку.  
– Так что, у нас есть целые выходные, – сказал Тодд, – чем ты хочешь заняться?  
Дирк наклонился и медленно и сладко поцеловал Тодда, лишь намекая на то, чего ему действительно хотелось.  
– У меня есть идея эксперимента, – сказал он.  
– Да? – спросил Тодд, задержав дыхание, уже соглашаясь на все, что Дирк предложит.  
– Мхм, – хмыкнул Дирк, не отходя далеко. – Я думаю, нам стоит выяснить, что сломается раньше, наша кровать или мы сами.  
– Черт, – сказал Тодд, подталкивая Дирка к лестнице. – Нам надо начать вот прямо сейчас.  
Дирк рассмеялся и дал себя подтолкнуть, в конечном итоге утащив Тодда вверх по лестнице за воротник. Они сталкивались и чуть не падали по пути, но смогли, в конце концов, упасть прямо на кровать. Дирк счастливо вздохнул, когда Тодд пропустил его волосы сквозь пальцы.  
– Сделал, – сказал он, выглядя счастливей, чем Тодд его когда-либо видел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - кулинарная передача о выпечке, там пекут торты, печенья и десерты


	5. Эпилог

Они провели выходные специально не гуляя, выходя из комнаты только чтобы поесть и иногда попить чай или кофе, завернувшись в плед и сидя на качелях на крыльце. Марта была достаточно тактичной, чтобы не говорить о синяках, которые расцветали на шее и груди Дирка, пока Тодд не взял себя в руки и не стал оставлять их на менее заметных местах. Днем воскресенья они собрались, не особенно беспокоясь о том, чья одежда попадет в чей чемодан.  
Прощаться с Мартой было сладостно-горько, но они пообещали вернуться в гости. И это было не пустое обещание, Тодд уже прикидывал, как уговорить Фару на поездку весной. Дирк настоял на том, чтобы вести по дороге в Нортгемптон, но в этот раз он дал Тодду выбрать музыку.  
Они вернулись в ту же комнате в отеле, что и в прошлый раз, но в этот раз жуткого портрета на стене уже не было. Его заменил пейзаж, и Тодд был благодарен за то, что ему не надо будет беспокоиться о том, что кто-то будет следить за ними во время секса.  
Через несколько дней должен был наступить Хэллоуин, так что они решили остаться на каникулы, прежде чем вернуться в Сиэтл. Они пошли выбирать костюмы, и Тодд умудрился найти смехотворно голубую куртку со словами «Я устал» на спине. Тогда они решили одеться в костюмы друг друга, и когда Тодд послал фото Аманде, она ответила коротким видео, где они с Тройкой громко освистывали их, а Вогл кричал: «Вы отвратительны!»  
Фара ответила только коротким сообщением, где говорилось, что она так и знала, и что они скоро увидятся. Они ели конфеты, пока им не стало плохо, а потом Дирк уснул почти лежа на Тодде. Это была прекрасная поездка, но они оба были готовы возвращаться.  
На пути назад аэропорты и самолеты не стали лучше, но Дирк держал Тодда за руку все время. Это помогало так, как никогда не помогали таблетки от парарибулита, и Тодд бы ни за что его не отпустил.  
Фара ждала их в Сиэтле со свежеокрашенными ногтями и в новой одежде, но Тодд чувствовал, что она по ним скучала. Дирк дал Тодду сесть на переднее сиденье и совсем немного пинал его по дороге домой. Фара высадила их, напоследок напомнив об отчете о расходах, но ее улыбка говорила о том, что она шутила. В основном.  
Наконец, они были дома. Они кинули сумки посреди гостиной и отпинали обувь куда-то в угол. Без слов они договорились спать в комнате Дирка, и Тодд последовал за ним в кровать. День был долгий, и они оба очень устали.  
Они улеглись вместе, и Тодд почувствовал, как они оба сразу расслабились. Он был счастлив, и Дирк был счастлив, и Тодд, наконец, почувствовал, что они оказались именно там, где должны быть, даже если это было не то место, куда они оба изначально направлялись.  
Они были дома.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания от автора:  
> Спасибо за то, что читали? Я выложу вырезанные сцены и сцены от лица Дирка как продолжение, так что не переключайтесь и ждите обновления!  
> Примечание от переводчика:  
> Я, в общем, рад, что внес свой небольшой вклад в этот маленький, но гордый фандом. Мне будет приятно, если мне скажут, что я молодец (даже если вы соврете).


	6. Экстра 1: POV Дирка для сцены поцелуя в лесу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Описание:  
> Удаленные сцены и экстра из Невидимых сил, включая сцены с точки зрения Дирка.
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Как обещала! Это дополнительный кусочек к Невидимым силам, так что сначала прочитайте их! Не забывайте про мой блог для фиков, чтобы не пропустить обновления!

– Адриенна, – сказал Дирк, делая столько фото, сколько только мог, со всех возможных углов. – Я уверен, что у нее есть какая-то программа, которая поможет понять.  
Она трудилась над этой разработкой столько, сколько они с Дирком были знакомы, улучшая ее так, чтобы та могла найти и различить даже гравировку на камнях. Он надеялся, что эта программа поможет что-то найти и им.  
Он встал, удовлетворенный сделанными фото, и услышал хруст веток слева в лесу. В его голове пронеслись миллионы вариантов, это могло быть животное, гуляющие, какие угодно естественные причины звуков в лесу. И все же, что-то екнуло внутри. Опасность.  
– Ты это слышишь? – прошептал он, очень стараясь не шуметь.  
Тодд выглядел удивленным, но прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, Дирк снова почувствовал опасность. Их тут не должно было быть, и кто бы или что бы ни шло по лесу, знало это. Они очевидно что-то вынюхивали, и Дирк чувствовал, что будет очень-очень плохо, если их поймают. Разрушенное поселение пуритан было не самым популярным местом у туристов, и у них не было никакой причины быть тут. Если только…  
Решение пришло мгновенно, и Дирк даже не успел обдумать его последствия. Он только сказал:  
– Прошу прощения.  
А потом прижал Тодда к ближайшему дереву. Ему как раз хватило времени на то, чтобы увидеть удивление на его лице, прежде чем он наклонился и поцеловал его.  
Он ожидал, что это будет странно, или что Тодд его оттолкнет, но тот наоборот тут же прижался к нему. То, как Тодд положил руку ему на шею ощущалось искренним, не постановочным. В других обстоятельствах Дирк бы даже может смог притвориться, что это все правда.  
К несчастью, в сложившихся условиях Ровен вышла из леса как раз вовремя, чтобы все испортить. Они обменялись неловким смехом и обсудили ее работу, но Дирк не как не мог перестать чувствовать опасность.  
– Точно, – сказал он, желая уйти как можно быстрее. – Ну, мы пойдем, чтобы тебе не мешать. Марта упаковала нам с собой ланч, не хотелось бы, чтобы он пропал.  
Если Ровен что-то и ответила, они этого не услышали, потому что Дирк схватил Тодда и потащил его с поляны, прежде чем они даже успели попрощаться. Его сердце колотилось в груди от паники, и он не мог сказать, было ли это от того, чтобы они избежали опасности или от того, что Тодд держал его за руку, пока они не сели в машину.  
Губы Дирка все еще покалывало, когда он сел за руль джипа. Он начинал понимать, что совершил огромную ошибку. Он не говорил ничего, просто вел, поворачивая там, где говорило его чутье, не обращая внимания на дорогу. Теперь он знал, как это – целоваться с Тоддом, и забыть это у него никогда не получится, даже если б он захотел. А он не хотел.  
Он начал чувствовать, что все это дело – плохая идея. Поначалу оно казалось не слишком запутанным и легким. Простым. Ему стоило знать, что ничего в его жизни не бывает просто, и ему не стоило думать, что долгая влюбленность не будет проблемой.  
То, как Тодд ответил на поцелуй, было потрясающе, будто он действовал инстинктивно, а не из страха быть раскрытым. Дирк все еще чувствовал руку Тодда на своей шее, движение выглядело рефлекторным. Может, подумал Дирк, может…  
Нет. Дирк остановился на кемпинге и припарковал машину. Такие мысли обычно заканчивались разбитым сердцем и рушили дружбу. Он достал их ланч с заднего сиденья и открыл свой. Это был какой-то сэндвич с беконом, яблоком и чеддером, очевидно, восхитительный. Он задумчиво жевал с минуту или две, боясь, наверное, впервые в жизни, говорить, не подумав.  
Конечно, правду было сложно принять, но нельзя было игнорировать. Поцелуй был ошибкой, и хотя Тодд принял его, он был бессмысленный. Ровен увидела, что они целуются, так что теперь нельзя было отказаться от прикрытия. Ровен…  
Ровен. Она была опасна, он знал.  
– Она мне не нравится, – наконец, Дирк дал себе это признать, боясь, что молчал уже какое-то время.  
– Кто, Ровен? – спросил Тодд, очевидно не ощущая той опасности, что беспокоила Дирка. – Она милая, и, вероятно, безвредная.  
– Даже безвредные люди могут быть опасны, – сказал Дирк. Он начал сомневаться в себе. Может, нервозность исходит от ревности, а не от опасности. Он старался делать вид, что не настолько сильно влюблен в Тодда, но, может, настолько. – К тому же, она нравится тебе, потому что она на тебя запала.  
Он не знал, ждет он подтверждения или отрицания, но не получил ничего. Тодд просто открыл ланч и рассмеялся. Они поговорили о деле и обменялись печеньем, прежде чем вернуться с отель, и Дирк чувствовал, что у него было больше вопросов, чем ответов.

*

Они сидели внизу, и Дирк печатал письмо Адриенне, пока загружались фото. Уверенный, что Тодд не понимает по-французски, он добавил небольшую записку в конце письма.  
«Я был неосторожен», говорилось в ней. «Никто не сжег меня заживо, но я боюсь, что случилось худшее. У меня есть чувства к Тодду, и это приносит проблемы. Я не могу доверять своему чутью, потому что не понимаю, действую инстинктивно или из ревности. Я не могу работать без своих инстинктов. Если у тебя есть для меня совет, к сожалению, для него самое время.»  
Когда Тодд попросил у него флешку, Дирк нажал на кнопку отправки и передал ему ноут. Его собственная флешка была почти полностью забита сериями «Великого Британского Пекаря», так что лучше было использовать флешку Тодда.  
– Вот, дорогой, – сказал он, надеясь, что шутливый, слишком преувеличенный тон сделает это все менее реальным.  
– Спасибо, детка, – сказал Тодд, очевидно, ответив автоматически, не думая. Не преувеличивая. Не шутя. Естественно.  
Дирк замер там, где сидел, сердце колотилось в горле, он очень желал, чтобы они никогда не начинали всего этого, и ему одновременно с тем было интересно, так ли звучал бы Тодд, если б они действительно были вместе. Ему стоило перестать использовать слово «вместе». Этого не произойдет.  
Тодд неловко прочистил горло, решительно смотря в экран компьютера. Они больше об этом не разговаривали.


	7. Экстра 2: POV Дирка в сцене поцелуя в отеле.

Когда Тодд вошел в гостиную, то, что он нес определенно не было закусками. Дирк ожидал яблочные чипсы, но Тодд держал два бокала, наполненные чем-то очень алкогольным, как предположил Дирк.  
– Сангрия? – спросил Тодд, подтверждая его подозрения.  
Дирк не так часто пил, иногда он ходил в бары, когда работал, один или с незнакомцами. Он всегда немного опасался, что его опоят или что он проснется где-нибудь в грязном мотеле, в ванной и без почки.  
Тодд не будет воровать его почку.  
– Конечно, – сказал Дирк, беря бокал, уже ожидая, что сможет хорошенько напиться.  
По крайней мере, это будет неплохим способом отвлечься от всего, что происходит. Он полагал, что заслужил это.  
Они оба сделали первый глоток одновременно.  
– О боже.  
Сангрия была сладкой и мягкой, и Дирк даже подумал, что Марта делала ее с мыслями о нем.  
– На вкус как яблоки в карамели, – сказал он. – Как? Я не понимаю.  
Тодд согласился, предположив, что Марта обладает кухонной магией. Дирку пришлось допустить такое, так что он сделал еще глоток, прежде чем открыть письмо от Адриенны.  
– Боюсь, оно не очень ободряющее, – сказал Дирк, пробегая глазами по письму.  
– Что там написано? – спросил Тодд, напоминая Дирку, что он не говорит на французском.  
– Дорогой Дирк, – перевел он. – Это говеные фото, и я почти оскорблена, что ты послал их мне. В следующий раз, когда мы встретимся, я стукну тебя и научу, когда стоит и не стоит пользоваться вспышкой.  
Тодд фыркнул, и Дирк продолжил читать, специально не переведя последний параграф. Тодду не стоило знать, это было личное.  
«Я боялась, что это произойдет», писала Адриенна. «Ты слишком легко веришь людям, и я чувствовала, что ты слишком доверяешь Тодду. Я не говорю, что тебе стоит отгородиться от него, но храни свое сердце. Если ты зайдешь слишком далеко, пути назад может не быть.»  
Тодд уже выглядел разочарованным и отвлеченным, размытые фото не слишком помогли. Его плечи опустились, и Дирк нахмурился, глядя в компьютер, надеясь, что если смотреть достаточно долго, он даст ответы, которые он ищет.  
Тодд это заметил, и хотя он не знал реальной причины расстройства Дирка, он все равно почувствовал.  
– Эй, – сказал он, – технически, у нас сейчас выходной. Мы разберемся со всем утром, сегодня давай потратим вечер на самый ново-английский напиток, который я когда-либо пробовал.  
Глаза Дирка загорелись, и, совершенно игнорируя совет Адриенны, он взял бокал и осушил его. Восхищенное выражение на лице Тодда стоило жжения в горле.

*

Сангрия быстро исчезла. Дирк чувствовал, что парит, он лежал на диване рядом с Тоддом. Его руки и ноги были ватные, а голова кружилась, но когда Тодд принес пончики и виски из подвала, он с радостью принял их. Тодд селя рядом, ближе, чем было необходимо, и рука Дирка подрагивала, когда их плечи соприкасались.  
– Знаешь, что любопытно? – спросил он, говоря медленно, потому что не был уверен, что произносит слова правильно.  
– Джордж? (1) – спросил Тодд, забив на стакан и отпивая прямо из бутылки.  
Дирк фыркнул, принимая бутылку от Тодда и делая глоток.  
– Нет, – сказал он, пытаясь звучать раздраженно, безуспешно. – Недавно я видел кролика, и это заставило меня вспомнить, как ты бегал по полю за зайцем, потому что думал, что это я.  
Тодд усмехнулся.  
– Ага, я делал это, – сказал он. – Но я тебя нашел.  
– Ага, – мягко сказал Дирк, – именно так.  
Наверное, ощутив перемену настроения, Тодд сказал:  
– Эй, смотри, я давно тренирую это выражение, как у Вогла.  
Дирк смеялся до слез.

*

В какой-то момент, когда голова у Дирка начала кружиться в десять раз сильнее, Тодд снял с него очки и надел на себя.  
– Тебе надо чаще их носить, – сказал он, – они тебе очень идут.  
Дирк поклялся себе, что никогда их не снимет, как только Тодд надел их обратно на него. И прежде чем он понял, что происходит, у него отняли виски, а голова Тодда оказалась у него на плече.  
– Знаешь, – лениво сказал Дирк, – думаю, я никогда в жизни так не напивался.  
У Тодда, конечно, была уморительная история о Синко де Майо и Сент-Луисе.  
– Не могу сказать, что меня когда-то сильно тянуло в Сент-Луис, – сказал Дирк, – но теперь я понимаю, почему шпионы используют алкоголь, чтобы добывать информацию. Ты можешь буквально спросить у меня что угодно, и я отвечу правду.  
Дирк не знал, до каких пределов простирается его честность, он только надеялся развести Тодда на разговор, который пойдет по нужному пути. Тем не менее, удача не была на его стороне, и хотя глаза Тодда на мгновение стали бессмысленными, все, что Дирк смог из него вытянуть, была шутка про мороженое. Он ответил, не слишком заботясь о словах.  
В конечном итоге, Дирк не смог больше терпеть.  
– Могу я рассказать тебе секрет? – спросил он, чувствуя себя смелым, а может пьяным, а может тем и тем.  
Он уже готов был сказать: «Мне нравится наше прикрытие. Нам стоит попробовать его в реальности». Тем не менее, ему не дали шанса сказать ничего, потому что на стоянку заехала машина, прежде чем он успел открыть рот.  
Ровен.  
Его захватил собственнический инстинкт, как никогда раньше сильный, и прежде чем Дирк даже понял, что делает, он оказался на коленях у Тодда. Его поцелуй был сильным, ревнивым, и Дирк понимал, что сделал это весьма внезапно. Тем не менее, он хотел большего. Он не мог отпустить. Случилось именно то, чего он старался избежать, его сердце разрывалось от того, что под этим поцелуем с Тоддом не было никаких чувств. Он был пустым, бессмысленным, но Дирк не мог заставить себя отстраниться.  
Он чувствовал себя слабым, но не мог отпустить. Только один раз.  
Тодд замер под ним, но не отстранился. Дирк прошептал что-то про прикрытие, глупая отмазка, которую Тодд должен был сразу раскусить, но потом Тодд ответил на поцелуй, и Дирк больше не мог ни о чем думать.  
Он не мог заставить себя дотронуться до лица Тодда, как хотелось, потому что это казалось слишком интимным, даже учитывая, насколько он был пьян, а Дирк старался быть хоть немного отстраненным. Вместо этого он обнял Тодда за плечи, опираясь на спинку диванчика. Тодд перехватил инициативу в поцелуе, и Дирк почти что поверил, что все взаправду. Он был трусом, прятался за алкоголем и делом, но в этот момент он дал себе почувствовать то, чего ему так долго не хватало.  
Тодд отвечал с чувством, его пальцы путались в волосах Дирка, и когда тот открыл рот, чтобы сделать вдох, Тодд укусил его за нижнюю губу, и Дирк потерялся. В мире ничего больше не существовало, кроме них двоих.  
Тодд не останавливался, и Дирк тоже, давая ему вылизывать свой рот. Его голова кружилась, а губы покалывало, и он чувствовал себя так, будто сейчас загорится. Когда Тодд потянул его за волосы, Дирк ощутил, как его охватывает жар. Он не смог сдержать стона, как и инстинктивного движения бедер. Он горел везде, где они прикасались, и когда Тодд отстранился, Дирк боялся смотреть на него.  
– Мы ее пропустили? – неуверенно спросил Тодд.  
Наверху хлопнула дверь, это, очевидно, была Ровен.  
– Думаю, да, – сказал Дирк, чувствуя себя опустошенным. Глаза Тодда смотрели в пустоту, и не было ни шанса, что он вспомнит об этом на утро. – Пошли, надо отвести тебя в кровать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Любопытный Джордж – американский мультсериал для детей, основанный на одноименной детской книжной серии.


	8. Единственное, что нам осталось сделать.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Описание:  
> Адриенна сказала Дирку за завтраком, что он выглядел, как хорошо оттраханный идиот, и Дирк, который никогда не боялся вызовов, решил заслужить это звание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания от автора:  
> Типа сиквел к Невидимым силам, хотя, технически, можно читать отдельно, если вас не волнует предыстория. POV Дирка за завтраком с Тоддом и Адриенной.  
> Посвящаю моему свету, моей жизни, любимой моей чувствительной пакости, mangoamango.

Первое, что сказала Адриенна Дирку утром после схватки с Ровен было то, что он выглядит, как «хорошо оттраханный идиот», что было настолько далеко от того, как Дирка обычно называли, что на мгновение он разуверился, что понимает французский и решил, что перевел неверно.  
Потом он вспомнил, как сейчас должен был выглядеть, покрытый засосами, с грязными волосами и погнутыми очками, которые были забыты в хаосе раздевания. Он выглядел не просто хорошо оттраханным, он так себя чувствовал и, оу, разве это не было интересно. Раньше он даже подумать не мог, что такое вообще возможно.  
Тодд все время был рядом, пока они завтракали, слушали про старую магию и их поздравляли с тем, что они остановили маньячку, и Дирк был ему очень благодарен. Теперь, когда они преодолели последний шаг, Дирк не хотел его отпускать. Он хотел только быть ближе, жестче, больше. Это была новая для него территория, так что то, что Тодд почти побежал за ним вверх по ступеням после его предложения очень приободряло, заставляло верить, что ждал не он один.  
Дирк ввалился через дверь в комнату, и Тодд спешил за ним. Стол, который обычно был покрыт разнообразными закусками, пока они были тут, магическим образом оказался пуст, когда Тодд толкнул на него Дирка, и тому понадобилась секунда на то, чтобы снять очки и отложить их в сторону, он выучил вчерашний урок.  
Тодд издал протестующий задушенный звук Дирку в шею.  
– Мне нравятся очки, – сказал он.  
– Я знаю, – ответил Дирк, – но это – единственная пара, которую я взял с собой. У меня есть запасные дома, там ты можешь сломать столько, сколько захочешь.  
– Не люблю, когда ты слишком практичный,– сказал Тодд, но потом он вернулся к тому, чтобы оставлять следы у Дирка на шее поверх старых, и колени того ослабели прежде, чем он придумал ответ.  
Он откинул голову, моргая слегка расфокусированными глазами на потолок и вздыхая, когда Тодд укусил его за ключицу. Левая рука Тодда была на его бедре, приподнимая правый край рубашки, и Дирк даже представить себе не мог, что его тело может чувствовать себя так. Он знал, что секс был тем, чем люди занимались по определенной причине, и чем очень наслаждались, он просто был уверен, что это не для него. Он был слишком неустойчивый, даже взбалмошный, и его стиль жизни не располагал к тому, чтобы остановиться и поймать пресловутый момент.  
Тодд не уставал удивлять Дирка, и сейчас, полусидя на столе, пока Тодд наполовину стащил с него рубашку, Дирк продолжал удивляться. Неожиданно секс перешел из категории маловероятного сначала в возможное, а потом в невероятно вероятное, и Дирк не собирался останавливаться.  
– Все в порядке? – спросил Тодд, и Дирк понял, что немного отвлекся, слишком пораженный, чтобы как-то отвечать.  
– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько фантастически в порядке я сейчас, – сказал он, слегка задыхаясь, прежде чем притянуть Тодда для поцелуя, чтобы доказать, что он был совершенно точно в деле.  
Было мило, что Тодд присматривает за ним. Он понял, что предыдущей ночью чувствовал себя настолько в безопасности, как никогда раньше, и он хотел, чтобы Тодд знал, что он чувствует.  
Они застыли так, прижавшись, на мгновение, между ними росло напряжение, пока Дирк не застонал в губы Тодду, не имея сил терпеть дальше. Это был тихий звук, но Тодд его услышал, и улыбнулся в следующий поцелуй.  
– Боже, – сказал он Дирку на ухо. – Ты даже не представляешь, да? Не представляешь, что делаешь со мной?  
Дирк резко выдохнул, держась за бедра Тодда и тяжело опираясь на стол. Губы Тодда вернулись на его ключицы, и Дирк очень надеялся, что это был риторический вопрос, потому что у него хватало мозга на ответ. Он действительно не знал, но у него было чувство, что он сможет выяснить.  
Тодд обнял Дирка за шею и вплел пальцы в его волосы. Дирк изучал, он изучал так много нового, и в какой-то момент он понял, что, если слегка потянуть его за волосы, его будто обдает жаром. Тодд тоже быстро учился, с прекрасной скоростью, и нежным, но решительным жестом он заставил Дирка так наклонить голову, чтобы иметь лучший доступ к краю его челюсти.  
– Черт, – выдохнул Дирк, дернув бедрами по направлению к Тодду. – Тодд, это… ох, – смог произнести он, прежде чем снова растерял все слова.  
Тодд был прижат к нему, и Дирк чувствовал его вставший член своим бедром. Его снова поразило то, что он хотел, чтобы Тодд был еще ближе, хотел, чтобы рука в его волосах потянула сильнее, хотел настолько больше, что не знал, как попросить. Он даже не знал, с чего начать. Большой палец Тодда мягко играл с его соском, и это было до потери дыхания и пульса нежно, то, насколько он был осторожен.  
Дирк уже понял, что нежность, осторожность и постепенность – это прекрасно, но это были прекрасные вещи для другого раза. Сейчас он хотел быть хорошо оттраханным идиотом.  
Он уже размяк под руками Тодда, но ему пришлось собраться себя в кучу, чтобы сказать:  
– Знаешь, что Адриенна сказала мне утром?  
Тодд замер, но не отстранился.  
– Дирк, ты знаешь, что я не говорю на французском.  
– Она сказала, что я выглядел так, будто ты мне мозги вытрахал, – сказал Дирк с легким вздохом.   
Он немного художественно подошел к переводу, но ему нужно было высказать свою точку зрения. Тодд замер еще сильнее, и его пальцы чуть сжались с волосах Дирка.  
Осторожно, так осторожно, будто он боялся, что Дирк сломается, он потянул его за волосы, чтобы видеть его лицо.  
– Что ты сказал? – спросил он.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты мне мозги вытрахал, – смело ответил Дирк. – Я столько хочу от тебя, с тобой, но сейчас я хочу… этого.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я сломал тебя, – сказал Тодд, улыбаясь уголком губ.  
Это был не вопрос, потому что они оба знали ответ.  
– Категорически, – сказал Дирк, и это было все, что было нужно.  
Тодд прижался губами к Дирку, крепко держа его за волосы. «Это», подумал Дирк, «именно это. Я хочу этого». Тодд прикусил его за губу, на пробу, и Дирк простонал ему в рот. Теперь, когда он получил то, что хотел, жаркая страсть прошлой ночи снова зажглась. Он тянул Тодда за футболку, пытаясь снять ее через голову, но Тодд отстранился недостаточно, чтобы было удобно. Сменив тактику, Дирк скользнул руками под резинку пижамных штанов Тодда и притянул его.  
– Черт, Дирк, – сказал Тодд, – нельзя просто так говорить такие вещи. Боже, ты ведь даже не представляешь, что я хочу с тобой сделать?  
И снова Дирк не был уверен, что ему надо отвечать. К счастью, Тодд разъяснил все тем, что упал на колени. Он покрывал кусачими поцелуями бедра Дирка там, где его спортивки начали сползать, а потом одним плавным движением стянул их до конца.  
Дирк немного ошеломленно отпихнул их ногой, запоздало отметив, что это были даже не его штаны. В утренней суматохе он, наверное, натянул штаны Тодда, и это была приятная мысль, что весь завтрак он сидел в одежде Тодда. Он слегка вздрогнул от возбуждения.  
Он вернулся к реальности, когда Тодд провел рукой по его члену пару раз, будто стараясь оценить фронт работ.  
– К-кровать? – пробормотал Дирк, потому что он точно знал, что Тодду будет жестко сидеть коленями на деревянном полу.  
– Не-а, не могу ждать, – сказал Тодд, и прежде чем Дирк успел ответить, он обвил головку его члена губами и скользнул вперед.  
Дирк задохнулся и крепче ухватился за стол. Хорошо, что он почти сидел на нем, потому что рот у Тодда был такой горячий, что Дирк не был уверен, что смог бы стоять достаточно ровно.  
Тодд не стал медлить, он не был неторопливым или нежным, и это сводило Дирка с ума. Он никогда в жизни так себя не чувствовал. Весь его мир сузился до одной точки, где они с Тоддом соприкасались, и в животе разлился жар. Звуки, исходившие из его горла, были не словами, не совсем, но они явно подбодряли желание Тодда заглотить его глубже.  
Он не слишком хорошо в этом всем разбирался, но он знал, что будет невежливо, по крайней мере, не дать Тодду знать, что случится дальше.  
– Тодд, – выдохнул он, стараясь достаточно прийти в себя, чтобы что-то сказать. – Тебе надо… Я собираюсь…  
Тодд его понял и отстранился, сразу же заменив рот рукой. Дирк даже не успел почувствовать разочарование от того, что исчезла горячая влажность, потому что в этот же момент Тодд поставил засос на внутренней стороне его бедра, и этого хватило.  
Дирк кончил так, будто оргазм выбили из него, его стон из низкого превратился в высокий и задушенный, прежде чем он с трудом снова оперся на стол. Где-то в глубине сознания, немного истерически, он надеялся, что мебель в колониальном стиле была репликой, а не оригиналом, потому что, несмотря на то, что он сказал раньше, он не хотел ее ломать. Он не был уверен, что это возможно, но он никогда еще так никого не хотел и не знал, на что был способен.  
Они оба немного подрагивали, когда Дирк вернулся в реальность. Он поднял Тодда, обнял его и целовал, пока у него голова не закружилась.  
– Твоя очередь? – спросил он, и Тодд ухмыльнулся.  
– Все, что ты захочешь, – сказал он, и Дирк понял, что больше всего хочет оказать ответную услугу.  
Тодд раздевался, пока Дирк подталкивал его к кровати, потому что у него не было абсолютно никакого желания стоять коленями на полу, когда в футе от него был замечательный удобный матрас. Они оба упали на кровать, и Дирк перевернул их так, чтобы нависать над Тоддом.  
– Твоя очередь, – снова сказал он, стараясь звучать уверенно.  
Он был не совсем на нервах, но он никогда раньше этого не делал и не хотел облажаться. Тодд, почувствовав это, мокро поцеловал его и улыбнулся.  
– Ты ведь даже не представляешь, как горячо выглядишь? – спросил он, и, приободренный, Дирк поцелуями спустился по груди Тодда к его животу.  
То, как дыхание Тодда изменилось, когда Дирк дошел до его члена, весьма вдохновляло, и Дирк решил делать то, что привык: импровизировать.  
Первое прикосновение его губ к члену Тодда было мягким, почти изучающим, но то, как Тодд зарычал заставило Дирка скользнуть губами так глубоко, чтобы услышать этот звук еще раз. Он отстранился и начал с начала, медленно скользнув сначала вниз, а потом обратно, слегка всасывая. Как только он начал, процесс показался не таким сложным, и Тодд не жаловался. Он запустил пальцы Дирку в волосы, но не толкал, а только слегка поглаживал.  
Дирк потянулся за прикосновением, желая большего, и Тодд понял, что он хотел ему сказать. Он усилил хватку, и они оба застонали, когда Дирк, чувствуя себя смелее, заглотил его член глубже. Его движения были бесхитростные, но он чувствовал себя пьяным от власти, от того, как Тодд дрожал в попытке не дать бедрам двигаться, как тянул его за волосы каждый раз чуть сильнее, когда Дирк делал что-то, что Тодду особенно нравилось.  
– Дирк, боже мой, – простонал Тодд, – это прекрасно, так хорошо, блять.  
Дирк отстранился, чтобы обвести языком головку, и Тодд задохнулся, его бедра снова дернулись навстречу рту Дирка, совсем немного. Мысль о том, что именно он был причиной того, что Тодд теряет контроль, сводила Дирка с ума. Он застонал на следующем движении, и он знал, что Тодд почувствовал это.  
Он пытался не думать о том, что его собственный член тоже заинтересован в процессе, но, в конечном итоге, он пересел так, чтобы иметь эгоистичную возможность тереться о кровать. Ощущая руку Тодда в своих волосах, его член в своем рту и от того, как Тодд ругался и выстанывал его имя, Дирк думал, что может кончить только от этого всего.  
Тодд это заметил.  
– Черт, Дирк, ты… – начал он, и Дирк отстранился, только чтобы подтвердить, что, да, у него снова встал. – Только от этого? – Тодд потянул Дирка за волосы, и Дирк согласно застонал.  
Бедра Тодда снова дернулись, и Дирк широко раскрытыми глазами посмотрел на него. Этого, очевидно, Тодду хватило, потому что он попытался предупредить, а потом отстраниться.  
Дирк же отстраняться не стал, и когда Тодд кончил, он лишь слегка подавился. Он решительно продолжил, пока Тодд не закончил, чтобы потом Тодд притянул его для поцелуя. Он тут же обвил пальцами член Дирка.  
– Тодд, – выдохнул Дирк, – мне надо…  
И Тодд, кажется, и без его слов знал, что именно, потому что он сделал это движение рукой, которое тут же заставило Дирка потерять себя.  
– Так хорошо, – сказал Тодд между поцелуями, – так чертовски сексуально, кончишь для меня еще разок?  
Дирк всхлипнул и кончил только от этого, зарывшись лицом Тодду в шею.  
Еще несколько минут они приходили в себя. Дирк чувствовал себя выжатым, он весь подрагивал и даже не заметил, как Тодд позаботился о них обоих. Тодд мягко целовал его, что-то бормоча ему в волосы, и Дирк был уверен, что мог бы лежать так всегда.  
Теперь наступило время для медленного и нежного. Дирк вытянулся, ощущая, как напряжение и стресс последних нескольких дней полностью покидает его тело. Он улегся головой Тодду на грудь, пока Тодд рассеянно перебирал его волосы.  
– Что ты хочешь поделать сегодня? – спросил Тодд, и Дирк понял, что уже почти полдень.  
– Душ? – пробормотал он.  
Тодд был помешан на душе с того момента, как они поняли, что он достаточно большой для двоих.  
Тодд рыкнул.  
– О боже, звучит неплохо, – сказал он, но вместо того, чтобы встать, прижал Дирка сильнее. – Но позже, я хочу полежать еще минутку.  
Дирк согласно хмыкнул. Позже так позже. Они проведут выходные в отеле, прежде чем вернуться в Нортгемптон и, в конечном итоге, в Сиэтл, но это все могло подождать. У них было все время мира.


End file.
